


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Conquest)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fates Rewrite Project [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Third in the Series, all the royals have legendary weapons, but the prologue is important, but they'll be used when i get to heirs of fate, corrin is gender neutral for this bc why not, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, read the prologue first it's important, reading birthright before this is optional, reads like script, ships are only mentioned in epilogue, world building exists in this version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: At the crucial moment, Corrin chose to side with their adoptive family in Nohr. Unable to leave behind the people they were loyal to for so long, Corrin returns to Nohr to fight against Hoshido. The war is growing, spreading like a virus to the other nations of the continent. Corrin decides to change the broken nation from the inside, but fixing years of damage under the rule of the ruthless King Garon is easier said than done. Simultaneously, the Nohrians begin their advance on Hoshido, leaving Corrin scrambling to protect their birth family and to learn the truth of their father’s sudden and drastic changes. Corrin is fighting with the side of conquest of fate, waiting for the night to break through the days of war to bring peace.





	1. Chapter Six: Embrace the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin chooses to side with their Nohrian adoptive family and is forced to fight their blood family.

** -Fight with Nohr **

** Is this the path you choose? **

** -YES **

** Corrin:  ** I... I know what I need to do... Ryoma, withdraw your troops.

** Ryoma:  ** You can’t possibly mean that...

** Corrin:  ** I’m sorry, Ryoma, but I will not fight for Hoshido.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** How can you say that?! You have seen the atrocities committed by the  Nohrian  nation first hand! They destroyed an entire city! Our mother nearly died because of their actions!

** Corrin:  ** It isn’t that simple. I know the  Nohrian  kingdom has done unforgivable things to  Hoshido , just as I know these people are not my brothers and sisters by birth. Even still, I must side with them. My heart won’t allow me to turn against them.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** How can you return to  Nohr  after what they did?! You know of their sins, and still you try to justify joining them? You are of Hoshido! They are to blame for taking you away so many years ago! You mean to fight for those who stole you away?

** Corrin:  ** I don’t want to choose... But I cannot abandon the family I spent so many years alongside. 

** Xander:  ** You did the right thing, Corrin... You know we never shared a bloodline, but we all believed you were family from the start. It means a lot to me that you’ve chosen to side with us. Father will be pleased as well.

** Ryoma:  ** You must be aware of King Garon’s attempt to kill them!

** Xander:  ** What?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** There was an attack in our capital’s square. The explosion came from the sword your king gave Corrin. If their mother hadn’t protected them, nearly dying in the process, they would be dead. If your ruler truly cared, why would he do such a thing?

** Xander:  ** Is... Is this true?

** Corrin:  ** ...Yes, but... I need to hear the truth from him. The answers I seek are in Nohr. I must return there as soon as possible.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** ...I don’t want to fight you...

** Corrin:  ** I’m not trying to start a battle. I merely want to settle things peacefully. I’m sure I can convince  Nohr  to join forces with Hoshido. There must be a reason for this. The war can end through diplomacy. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** ... Nohr’s  atrocities cannot be forgiven. We cannot join sides until the king of Nohr is dead.

** Xander:  ** Stand down. I will not allow you to say such things.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Then do as you will. Let the battle begin.

** Corrin:  ** Xander, we must retreat. We can’t die here. Enough people have been hurt today. 

** Leo:  ** Retreat isn’t an option here. While we were speaking here, they surrounded us. We must fight through them.

** Camilla:  ** Then let’s fight through them! 

** Elise:  ** Everything’s going to be fine. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** ...So be it. Hoshido! We battle!

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** You can’t mean to betray us here...

** Takumi:  ** It’s time to avenge all the people who died!

** Sakura:  ** I-I'll do my best!

** Xander:  ** The battle begins now!

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** Lord Corrin! I’m so glad to see you’re safe!

** Corrin:  ** Felicia?!

** Felicia:  ** I came with the royal family to search for you... I’m glad to see you’re safe!

** Corrin:  ** You’re just in time... It seems we must fight.

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** Lady Corrin, I apologize for the delay.

** Corrin:  ** J-Jakob?

** Jakob:  ** I have been searching for you ever since your disappearance... I wish I had been here sooner, but thanks to your siblings, here I am.

** Corrin:  ** You’re just in time... It seems we must fight.

_ (Engaging Sakura) _

** Sakura:  ** I-I won’t let you hurt the people I love!

_ (Corrin engages combat with Sakura) _

** Sakura:  ** A-Are you really going to fight me?

** Corrin:  ** You didn’t do anything wrong... I’m going to find my answers for you and the rest of your siblings.

** Sakura:  ** Stop it...

_ (Sakura is defeated) _

** Sakura:  ** I don’t... understand...

_ (Engaging Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Prepare to pay for what you have done!

_ (Corrin engages combat with Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** I knew it would come to this...

** Corrin:  ** Takumi, I—

** Takumi:  ** Don’t bother. I have no time for your empty words. You’ll pay for your betrayal!

_ (Takumi is defeated) _

** Takumi:  ** This isn’t over...

_ (Engaging Hinoka) _

** Hinoka:  ** I’ve been training for this day!

_ (Corrin engages combat with Hinoka) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** What are you doing?! 

** Corrin:  ** I can’t abandon the family I knew all these years. I’m sorry.

** Hinoka:  ** No...

_ (Hinoka is defeated) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I... I can’t believe it’s come to this...

_ (Engaging Azura) _

** Azura:  ** Corrin...

_ (Corrin engages combat with Azura) _

** Azura:  ** I see you’ve made your choice.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t mean to betray you...

** Azura:  ** ...It’s your decision, not mine. 

_ (Azura is defeated) _

** Azura:  ** …

_ (Engaging Ryoma) _

** Ryoma:  ** I won’t let this happen!

_ (Corrin engages combat with Ryoma) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** You can’t truly mean to leave us!

** Corrin:  ** I’ve made my choice. I know what I must do.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** …

_ (Ryoma is defeated) _

** Ryoma:  ** I must withdraw for now... But this is not over!

_ (Engaging Yukimura) _

** Yukimura:  ** I’m sorry, Lady Mikoto...

_ (Corrin engages combat with Yukimura) _

** Yukimura:  ** You have come back to us with a blade in hand.

** Corrin:  ** Nohr  is where I belong. 

** Yukimura:  ** It would break your mother’s heart to see you this way...

_ (Yukimura is defeated) _

** Yukimura:  ** Forgive me, Lady Mikoto...

_ (After the battle) _

** Corrin:  ** Please find it in your hearts to forgive me... I know this seems like betrayal, but I will end this war. The answers I seek can only be found in Nohr... A broken nation cannot be fixed by crushing it from the outside. It takes care from inside to repair the damage. Until then... Farewell.

_ (Azura enters) _

** Azura:  ** Corrin!

** Corrin:  ** Azura?

** Azura:  ** So... you’re really leaving us?

** Corrin:  ** Azura, I...

** Azura:  ** Once done, this cannot be undone. Are you sure?

** Corrin:  ** ...Yes. This is the only way I can learn what I must. I cannot betray the people I knew to be my family for so long.

** Azura:  ** I see... I will not stop you if this is the path you have chosen. I am certain we will meet again, likely as enemies, as my loyalties lie with Hoshido. Until that time comes, I suppose this is goodbye.

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** Azura... Everyone... I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!
> 
> Conquest is the third official story in the series after the prologue and Birthright. The prologue is probably necessary to understand what's happening, but Birthright is optional to read, though I advise reading it at some point if you plan on sticking with the series.
> 
> I got back to this after finishing my Path of Radiance support book. This book is going to be getting a lot more attention in the future because of that. 
> 
> That's about all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter Seven: Silent Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon, Iago, and Thalone doubt Corrin's loyalty, so they send Corrin to quell a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. On the way, Corrin comes up against Faceless.

_ (The scene begins with the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  siblings entering the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  throne room. Garon is sitting on the throne with Iago at one side and a mysterious hooded man at the other. His name is Thalone) _

** Xander:  ** I have returned,  Father .

** Garon:  ** So  you have. Word of your work precedes you. I’m pleased by what I have heard. Your efforts will not go unrewarded.

** Xander:  ** Thank you, Father... There’s one more thing. I bring good tidings. Corrin has safely returned to us.

** Garon:  ** Corrin... has returned?

** Corrin:  ** ...Hello, Father.

** Garon:  ** What are you doing here?! Why did you come back?

** Corrin:  ** F-Father, I—

** Elise:  ** Father!

** Garon:  ** Do you take me for a fool, Corrin? My spies are everywhere. I know you’ve been in the  Hoshidan  palace all this time. No doubt their filthy queen filled your head with all manner of nonsense propaganda. 

** Iago:  ** Smells like treachery! Corrin has surely sided with the enemy. Could it be they’re planning to assassinate you, King Garon? It’s only logical...

** Corrin:  ** What?! I wouldn’t ever—

** Xander:  ** That is simply not possible.

** Garon:  ** How can you be so sure? I expect less sentimentality from a future king of Nohr.

** Xander:  ** If Corrin was really against us, why would they fight off the Hoshidan army?

** Garon:  ** What?

** Xander:  ** I saw Corrin elect to  Nohr  with my own eyes. If they were fighting the  Hoshidans , they wouldn’t truly be on their side.

** Iago:  ** This proves nothng. The whole thing could be an elaborate ruse!

** Xander:  ** Silence, Iago! I swear on my honor that it was no act. You weren’t even there. How could you possibly know what transpired?

** Garon:  ** That is enough, Iago. Your words will be considered. Corrin! Where is the sword I gifted you with before you left?

** Corrin:  ** The sword... It broke while I was in  Hoshido ... It exploded before my eyes. If Mother... I mean, the  Hoshidan  queen... If she hadn’t saved me, I would have died.

** Garon:  ** How touching...

** Corrin:  ** I must ask you something. Did you give me that sword, knowing this would happen? Was it planned? For myself, and for the innocent  Hoshidans  who were killed... Tell me the truth. Did you plan that explosion? Did you raise me as your child just to send me with that sword to Hoshido? Did you take me in to send me to die?

** Garon:  ** That sword is just a sword. I know nothing about this attack of which you speak.

** Corrin:  ** But, Father...

** Garon:  ** I gave you my answer! I won’t say it again. 

** Corrin:  ** …

** Iago:  ** Still doubting the king, are you? Those  Hoshidans  really got under your skin. I think it’s safe to say we have a dirty spy on our hands. 

** Garon:  ** Sadly, I must agree. Now that the war between our kingdoms has escalated, I have no choice. I cannot allow this little problem to go any further than it already has... Thalone, what do you suggest?

** Thalone ** ** :  ** I believe Corrin should be tested. There’s a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. Perhaps if they can quell the uprising, we can belief in their words.

** Corrin:  ** I understand. I won’t let you down!

** Xander:  ** I will prepare my troops immediately.

** Garon:  ** Corrin will vanquish the tribe alone. 

** Elise:  ** What?!

** Camilla:  ** You can’t be serious!

** Xander:  ** Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone would be suicide! 

** Corrin:  ** Xander, I’ll be fine. I can find a way to do this alone. I’ll accomplish this tas and return home without fail.

** Xander:  ** ...Very well. May the gods be at your side.

** Garon:  ** Do not let me down.

** Corrin ** ** :  ** I won’t. That’s a promise.

_ (The scene changes to Corrin in the Woods of the Forlorn) _

** Corrin:  ** In order to reach the Ice Tribe, I need to travel through the woods... I wonder if I'm even going the right way... I wish I had Lilith with me... Maybe she’d be able to tell me if I made the right choice... 

_ (A Faceless appears in front of Corrin) _

** Corrin:  ** I had no idea there were Faceless here! Damn...

_ (Corrin strikes the Faceless as others appear and surround Corrin) _

** Corrin:  ** I’m surrounded! There’s no way I can take care of all of them...

_ (If Corrin is male) _

**???:  ** N-Not on my watch!

_ (Felicia appears and strikes one of the Faceless) _

** Felicia:  ** I did it! Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay?

** Corrin:  ** Felicia?! I'm fine, thanks to you... What are you doing here?

** Felicia:  ** Your brother was worried about you. He sent me here in secret. He told me not to tell anyone to make sure your test was still valid.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Felicia... I’m sorry to ask for your help again so soon, but would you do me a favor and help with defeating these Faceless?

** Felicia:  ** Of course! Just leave it to me!

_ (If Corrin is female) _

**???:  ** You will not harm her!

_ (Jakob appears and strikes one of the Faceless) _

** Jakob:  ** Begone, vile beast! Lady Corrin, are you alright?

** Corrin:  ** Jakob?! I'm fine, thanks to you... What are you doing here?

** Jakob:  ** Your brother was concerned. He told me to follow you and keep you safe, though I’m supposed to keep quiet about it so as to not anger the king.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you... It looks like we’ve got company though. Would you help me fight them off?

** Jakob:  ** It would be my honor.

_ (The battle begins. No dialogue is spoken until the third turn ends) _

** Corrin:  ** They’re not backing down... We need to retreat. We can’t handle this on our own.

**???:  ** Hello?

** Corrin:  ** Did you hear that? It sounds like...

**???:  ** Hey! Over here!

_ (Silas appears) _

** Corrin:  ** Silas! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be fighting on the front lines after you left the Northern Fortress!

** Silas:  ** Plans changed! I wound up working in the service of Lord Xander. He asked me to follow you after you got a mission to go solo. Of course, I had to accept. It’s been ages since we last saw each other.

** Corrin:  ** You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now. I’m sorry to be blunt, but would you be willing to help me fight off the Faceless?

** Silas:  ** Of course. Let’s hit them where it hurts!

_ (The fourth turn ends) _

**???:  ** Hey, everyone! Hold your horses! I’m here too!

_ (Elise appears on the battlefield) _

** Corrin:  ** Elise?! You came too?

** Elise:  ** Of course! I wasn’t going to let you go out and do this alone! Father might get mad, but I think it’s worth it if I can see you home safe. 

** Corrin:  ** Thank you so much, Elise...

** Elise:  ** My retainers should be joining us soon. I rode ahead since I got worried, but it won’t be long. Reinforcements are on the way!

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad to hear that... Now, let’s get to  it!

_ (The fifth turn ends, and Arthur and Effie appear on the battlefield) _

** Arthur:  ** There’s nothing to fear! Arthur is here! The allies of justice have arrived!

** Effie:  ** Elise! I was so worried! I’m glad we found you. Please don’t run off again. 

** Elise:  ** I’m sorry I made you worry. 

** Corrin:  ** You must be Elise’s retainers... It’s nice to meet you. I’m Corrin.

** Arthur:  ** Where injustice dwells, I will find it! I am Arthur!

** Effie:  ** I’m Effie. It’s nice to meet you. Lady Elise has told me a lot about you.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you all so much for coming. It means a lot.

** Elise:  ** Thank Xander too! He encouraged me to sneak out, though I probably would have done so anyways.

** Corrin:  ** Xander... Well, I can’t die before thanking him.  All the more  reason to prevail!

_ (After the battle, Elise, Silas, and Felicia/Jakob are standing in the battlefield) _

** Corrin:  ** It appears the Faceless have finally been dispatched. Good work, team!

** Silas:  ** Now we can make our way  through  this forest and head to the Ice Tribe village. 

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** I can guide us to the village from here. It’s where I was born, after all!

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** Worry not, milady. I’ve made trips to the Ice Tribe before, so I know the way.

_ (The options converge here) _

** Corrin:  ** You never cease to amaze me. Whenever you’re ready, lead the way!

_ (The group leaves the swamp. Soon after, Iago appears) _

** Iago:  ** I can’t believe they managed to win, and after all that time I spent summoning those Faceless! It is truly beyond my understanding as to why King Garon would let them live in the first place... Prince Xander, the traitorous dastard, only mucked it up more... Luckily, I’m always here to set things right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the truth, I'm dreading Conquest. Why? Because while most characters from Conquest live in Birthright, the same cannot be said for the opposite. In fact, only Hinoka, Sakura, Yukimura, and Kaze live out of the exclusively Birthright characters. God damn.
> 
> I'm not looking forward to killing off everybody else during this story. That's going to hit me hard in all the wrong ways.
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Eight: Cold Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finally arrives in the Ice Tribe, but a battle awaits them.

_ (The scene is the Ice Tribe village. Corrin, Elise, Silas, and Jakob/Felicia are standing together) _

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** Well... Here we are.

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** We have arrived.

_ (Both options converge here) _

** Corrin:  ** I hope we can settle this matter through peace. I don’t want to fight if we don’t have to.

** Elise:  ** If we talk it out with the people here, we should be able to get through it without any fighting.

** Silas:  ** I hope you’re right... Now, let’s see... Where would the leader be?

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** I think he should be in the largest building at the center of town.

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** That large building might be our destination. I figure the chief will be inside.

_ (Both options converge here) _

** Corrin:  ** Alright. In that case, let’s do it. Remember, everyone. We will not raise our weapons. These people are innocent.

_ (The scene changes to the inside of the central building in the Ice Tribe. They are standing with the leader of the tribe, Klima) _

** Klima:  ** You wished to see me?

** Corrin:  ** Yes. My name is Corrin. I am something of an ambassador from Nohr.

** Elise:  ** And I’m Elise!

** Klima:  ** It’s nice to meet you both.

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** Hello, Father!

** Klima:  ** Felicia! I never expected to see you here!

** Felicia:  ** It’s been too long, Father. I missed you.

_ (No such dialogue takes place if Corrin is female. Flora appears) _

** Flora:  ** Lord Corrin?

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** Flora!  You’re  here too!

** Flora:  ** Felicia! I was worried sick about you!

** Felicia:  ** I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m just happy we’re here now.

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** Flora? Is that you?

** Flora:  ** It is, as a matter of fact. I came to visit the tribe after you left with Lady Corrin.

** Jakob:  ** I suppose it’s good to see you, even if you should likely be at the fort still...

_ (Both options converge here) _

** Klima:  ** It appears you’re much more important than you originally stated, Corrin. 

** Corrin:  ** I suppose so... I apologize for not telling you the truth sooner, but I feared you would react in a hostile way... In truth, Elise and I are royals from  Nohr . We wanted to discuss a peace agreement between  Nohr  and the Ice Tribe.

** Klima:  ** Nohr wants peace with us? I somehow doubt that.

** Corrin:  ** I’ve heard of your rebellion, and I wanted to ask about it.

** Klima:  ** First, lay down your weapons.

** Corrin:  ** ...Alright. 

_ (Corrin throws their sword onto the ground) _

** Klima:  ** ...Go on.

** Corrin:  ** Why are you rebelling against Nohr?

** Klima:  ** The  Nohrian  king has been extorting us for far too long. We have had enough of his tyranny.

** Corrin:  ** I see...

** Klima:  ** I never would have anticipated  Nohr  would send people to speak with us peacefully. With the recent behavior of that dastard Garon, I would have expected him to send troops to destroy us all.

** Corrin:  ** Of course not. We want to talk this out and perhaps reach a compromise.

**???:  ** Don’t lie to them, Lord Corrin.

_ (Iago appears) _

** Corrin:  ** I-Iago!

** Iago:  ** What are you doing, trying to lie to them? You don’t want peace. Your father sent you here to suppress the rebellion, not sit around the fire and have tea with its leader!

** Corrin:  ** Iago, stop!

** Iago:  ** I merely  have to  make sure that you stay on the proper course. I can’t have you straying so soon. I’ll see you back at the palace, my lord.

_ (Iago leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** I-I promise, there’s an explanation for this!

** Klima:  ** ...I see what we  have to  do. If you truly wish to take us down by force, we have no other choice. We fight!

** Flora:  ** Father, I—

** Klima:  ** Flora, we must save our people. We can’t let them fall to Nohr’s tyranny.

** Flora:  ** ...I understand. 

** Corrin: **  I really don’t want to fight you! Please, you must listen to me!

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Felicia:  ** Flora, you can’t really want to fight us!

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Jakob:  ** Flora, halt this madness at once!

_ (Both options converge here) _

** Flora:  ** ...Forgive me.

** Silas:  ** We don’t have any other options.

** Corrin:  ** We  have to  fight... Spare as many people as you can. They’re innocent!

_ (The battle begins) _

** Klima:  ** Do not let them escape! They are a danger to our people!

_ (Triggering a Dragon Vein) _

** Klima:  ** Did you truly manage to melt the lake’s ice with the power of Dragon Veins? You will soon find it was all for nothing. This sacred land is blessed with divine protection. By the power of our tribe, this lake will freeze once more!

_ (Turn one ends. Odin and Niles enter the battlefield) _

** Odin:  ** The darkness is calling... whispering... seething! It’s saying our foes are unwitting yet dangerous. So, it has been decided by the treacherous hand of fate. We have no choice... We must use the darkness swarming inside to claim the golden glow of victory!

** Niles:  ** Of course...

** Corrin:  ** Who are you?

** Odin:  ** Didn’t you hear me talk about the darkness?! Well, it can’t be helped... Who am I, you ask? I am Odin Dark! I am the keeper of darkness, chosen protector of the youngest  Nohrian  prince!

** Corrin:  ** So... You’re Leo’s retainer? And he sent you to help me?

** Niles:  ** That would be the sane version. Name’s Niles. Lord Leo sent us to help you.

** Corrin:  ** Alright. Let me get you up to speed...

_ (Entering a house) _

** Child:  ** Whoa, a soldier! What’s going on? Huh? Don’t leave my house today? Well, if you say so. I’ll tell my family.

** Old Woman:  ** The  Nohrian  army?! Leave me alone! I have nothing of value! I’ll lock myself inside...

** Old Man:  ** So, you scoundrels have come at last! Well, if you’re going to kill me, get on with it! Huh? You’re not going to kill me? ...I’m locking up now. Don’t come knocking again, you hear?

** Boy:  ** The  Nohrian  army is here?! We’re not ready to fight yet! Look, we surrender, okay? You win! We will not fight! Please, spare my family!

_ ( _ _ Initiating _ _  combat with Flora) _

** Flora:  ** As a `daughter of the Ice Tribe, it is my duty to protect our people!

_ (Corrin  _ _ initiates _ _  combat with Flora) _

** Flora:  ** I’m sorry for this unfortunate circumstance... I know this is tantamount to treason, but my family... My tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule.

** Corrin:  ** You don’t need to apologize... I know your intentions are true... I will do all I can to help you and the other people of your tribe!

_ (Felicia initiates combat with Flora) _

** Flora:  ** Felicia...

** Felicia:  ** I don’t want to fight you, sister...

** Flora:  ** Me neither... 

** Felicia:  ** I... I’m sorry... I hope we can still be friends after this.

** Flora:  ** …

_ (Jakob initiates combat with Flora) _

** Flora:  ** It’s good to see you, Jakob... Though I wish it was under better circumstances.

** Jakob:  ** I never dreamed I’d find you here... I know of the difficulty of your situation, but I have no choice but to settle this matter with force.

** Flora:  ** I never swore my allegiance. I refused. Felicia and I were little more than hostages, taken as children, all to prevent this from happening, to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling. I often thought of running away, but I never did. I stayed... because of you.

** Jakob:  ** Flora...

** Flora:  ** I’m sorry. I really am.

_ (Flora is defeated) _

** Flora:  ** I wish it didn’t have to end this way...

_ (Initiating combat with Klima) _

** Klima:  ** We are a proud people, and we shall not yield to the Kingdom of Nohr!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Klima) _

** Klima:  ** I was a fool to allow myself to be deceived by you. 

** Corrin:  ** I know not the extent of what  Nohr  has done to your people. I ask that you listen to what I have to say at least.

** Klima:  ** We shall see.

_ (Felicia initiates combat with Klima) _

** Klima:  ** Felicia, you must stop this. Do not side with our enemy. Join your people. Take up your birthright.

** Felicia:  ** Don’t do this... I care about you and my work... This is the last thing I have ever wanted.

** Klima:  ** Felicia, please...

_ (Klima is defeated) _

** Klima:  ** Tell me why you have not yet taken my life... I need the truth!

_ (After the battle, Corrin, Elise, Felicia/Jakob, and Silas stand around Flora and Klima) _

** Corrin:  ** No lives were taken in this battle... Good... Elise, please attend to the injured on both sides. 

** Elise:  ** Of course.

_ (Elise and Felicia/Jakob leave) _

** Klima:  ** You ended the battle without a murder or brutality. What are you playing at?

** Corrin:  ** I don’t want to hurt your people. They are innocent. You all are.

** Klima:  ** Even though we attacked you first...

** Corrin:  ** I want this day to mark a turning point for us all. I want us to be able to trust each other. I want to build a world where we can all live together peacefully.

** Klima:  ** A noble goal.

** Corrin:  ** Forgive me for what I am about to ask of you, Lord Klima. I know it is selfish, but I must ask all the same... Will you and your tribe halt your rebellion? In return, I will do all I can to give your people back their autonomy. I will not rest until you regain your freedoms. 

** Klima:  ** You are full of surprises... You may count on our full cooperation.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you. You won’t regret this.

** Flora:  ** Lord Corrin... Can you forgive me?

** Corrin:  ** You didn’t even have to ask. Flora, would you join me from here on out?

** Flora:  ** I... I don’t know...

** Klima:  ** Flora, you have great passion for your work under Lord Corrin. I understand that. The choice is yours. Choose what you think is best for your future.

** Flora:  ** ...I accept your proposal, Lord Corrin. 

** Corrin:  ** Welcome to the team, Flora. We’re glad to have you.

_ (Corrin and Flora approach Elise and Jakob/Felicia) _

** Corrin:  ** We should return to the palace. Father may grow angry if we are out for too long. Lord Klima, I must thank you again.

** Klima:  ** Be safe in your travels.

** Elise:  ** What are we going to do about his wish for you to go alone?

** Corrin:  ** I’ll come up with an excuse while we’re on the way there.

** Elise:  ** I hope this turns out okay. I’m glad we’ve made peace with the Ice Tribe, but I feel bad about what Father is going to do.

** Corrin:  ** It’s going to be fine, Elise. Don’t you worry.

** Elise:  ** Alright. I trust you, Corrin.

_ (Elise, Flora, and Felicia/Jakob walk away) _

** Corrin:  ** At the very least, I hope so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this finished since Friday, but I'm forgetful and kept on forgetting to post this. Oof.
> 
> At least it's here now. Nice.
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Nine: Draconic Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back in Nohr, Corrin is sent out on another mission, where they run into an unexpected face.

_ (Thie scene is inside the palace of Nohr, Castle Krakenburg. Garon is sitting on the throne. Iago knocks on the door) _

** Garon:  ** Enter.

** Iago:  ** King Garon, Lord Corrin has returned. It seems they quelled the rebellion without taking a single life. They have requested an audience with you, my liege. What should I tell them?

** Garon:  ** I will be there momentarily.

** Iago:  ** Consider it done, your majesty.

_ (Corrin enters the room and stands with their siblings) _

** Corrin:  ** I have returned, Father.

** Garon:  ** Iago told me of your victory. You’ve done well. 

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Father.

** Iago:  ** There is one small problem. I heard from my sources that Corrin did not carry out this mission alone.

** Garon:  ** Is this true, Corrin? Did you or did you not face the Ice Tribe alone?

** Corrin:  ** ...It is true. I did not fight them alone. I set out on my own, as ordered, but I was ambushed along the way. Reinforcements arrived to help me. Felicia/Jakob, Silas, and Elise saved my life. I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m sorry for defying you. I beg your forgiveness.

** Garon:  ** You defied my orders and involved not only your retainers but your sister too?

** Iago:  ** This behavior simply cannot be tolerated. Such sacrilege demands a severe punishment.

** Thalone ** ** :  ** Perhaps we should hold off for a while.

_ (Thalone enters the room) _

** Thalone ** ** :  ** Another test would be sufficient.

** Garon:  ** I had another task in mind already. This works out well. I would like you to capture Notre  Sagesse  and bring it under Nohrian rule.

** Corrin:  ** Notre Sagesse...

** Garon:  ** It is an island nation separated from the rest of Pheuyura. It is surrounded by ruins of a fallen kingdom. I have heard the ruler may ally with Hoshido. Go immediately and eradicate the Hoshidan soldiers you find along the way.

** Corrin:  ** You want me to battle the  Hoshidan  army...?!

** Garon:  ** That isn’t a problem, is it? Or, after all that, are you reluctant to raise a sword against the land of your birth?

** Corrin:  ** I... I am Nohrian, through and through. I will carry out the mission without fail.

** Garon:  ** Do not let me down.

** Corrin:  ** I won’t fail you, Father.

_ (The scene transitions to the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  siblings standing together at the palace entrance) _

** Corrin:  ** It seems I must be off now.

** Xander:  ** Take care, Corrin.

** Camilla:  ** I do wish I could come with you, but I’ve been tasked with a mission of my own...

** Corrin:  ** We’ll be fine, Camilla.

** Elise:  ** Yeah! We’ll be back in no time flat.

** Leo:  ** Elise is going with you? Now I’m really worried. 

** Elise:  ** Hey! That’s not funny, Leo!

** Corrin:  ** You two...

** Xander:  ** The Rainbow Sage resides in Notre Sagesse. He grants divine power to those he deems worthy. Seek him out.

** Corrin:  ** I never knew... Granted, because of my isolated upbringing, I knew naught about Notre  Sagesse  until Father mentioned it.

** Xander:  ** In order to gain this power, be aware that you will have to face many trials first. If you seek him out, make sure you’re prepared.

** Corrin:  ** You know quite a bit about the Rainbow Sage.

** Xander:  ** But of course. I once visited him myself.

** Corrin:  ** That’s incredible... Thank you for the advice, Xander. 

** Xander:  ** I look forward to your safe return.

** Leo:  ** Best of luck.

** Camilla:  ** Please be careful.

_ (The scene changes to show Silas, Corrin, and Elise standing before a fort) _

** Corrin:  ** This fort is enormous... Are we meant to pass through?

** Silas:  ** We are. The road that leads to the port is on the other side.

** Corrin:  ** It looks like there are Hoshidan soldiers inside...

** Silas:  ** We’ll have to be careful.

** Corrin:  ** Alright... I can do this. Let’s prepare before they see us.

_ (The battle begins. Nyx and Azura appear on the battlefield, the latter without a weapon) _

** Nyx:  ** What a nuisance... I can’t believe they thought I was a Faceless castor...  Tch.  I  have to  get out of here. There’s no telling what they’ll do to me if I don’t.

** Azura:  ** After all those years spent alongside  Hoshido , they betray me still at the first sign of danger... I understand why they would be wary of a  Nohrian , but there isn’t anything I can do now... Wait... Are those  Nohrian  soldiers? It appears they’re my only hope, but I doubt they’ll ever accept me after my betrayal years ago...

_ (Corrin talks to Nyx or vice versa) _

** Corrin:  ** What are you doing here? You’re  definitely not  a  Hoshidan  soldier. It’s dangerous out here. Come on over to our side. We’ll protect you. 

** Nyx:  ** I require none of your paltry protection.

** Corrin:  ** Are you sure?

** Nyx:  ** I mean what I said.

** Corrin:  ** You look so young...

** Nyx:  ** My age is none of your business.

** Corrin:  ** Your family must be worried sick...

** Nyx:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** ...You can’t evade the  Hoshidan  army all by yourself. You need us. I’ll gladly let you fight on our side after the battle if you desire, though you can leave if you want too.

** Nyx:  ** ...Alright. Since you insist. Use my magic as you see fit.

_ (Engaging Haitaka, the boss of the map) _

** Haitaka ** ** :  ** Care for a little lesson in  Hoshidan  combat?

_ (Haitaka is defeated) _

** Haitaka:  ** How... mortifying...

_ (After the battle, Azura stands before Corrin) _

** Azura:  ** Hello, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** Azura! What are you doing here? Why were the Hoshidans fighting against you? I thought they were your allies.

** Azura:  ** As did I, but when the war started, things changed. The  Hoshidans  wished to banish me for my  Nohrian  heritage, believing I would leave just like you did.

** Corrin:  ** Azura...

** Azura:  ** Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura stood up for me and tried to protect me, but... They were gone one night, and I was taken here. I believe they were planning to execute me... Thank you, Corrin. I owe you my life.

** Corrin:  ** Please don’t thank me. This is my fault to begin with. It’s not fair you were taken from your home on my account.

** Azura:  ** Don’t blame yourself...

** Corrin:  ** I... I’m just glad you’re okay.

** Azura:  ** ...If... If It's not too much of a burden, I need a place to stay... Maybe we can end this senseless war together.

** Corrin:  ** Of course! I would be honored to have you by my side.

** Azura:  ** Thank you, Corrin...

_ (Elise appears) _

** Elise:  ** Corrin! We’re ready to go!

** Corrin:  ** Thanks, Elise. We’ll join you momentarily.

** Elise:  ** Um... Who’s this?

** Corrin:  ** This is Azura. She’ll be traveling with us from now on. She was a  Nohrian  princess once.

** Elise:  ** Does that mean she’s my big sister?!

** Azura:  ** I... I suppose so...

** Elise:  ** It’s nice to meet you, sis!

** Azura:  ** I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well... Thank you for the warm welcome, Elise.

** Elise:  ** Come on! I’ll introduce you to everyone!

** Corrin:  ** Azura is a bit shy. Be careful not to overwhelm her...

_ (Corrin approaches Nyx, who had been standing nearby) _

** Corrin:  ** The battle is over. Should we take you somewhere?

** Nyx:  ** I... I’ve decided to stay by your side. 

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad to hear it. We could use your magical skill.

** Nyx:  ** I’m an able tactician if you need one as well. It’s the least I can do for you since you saved me from execution.

** Corrin:  ** Execution?

** Nyx:  ** The soldiers believed I was a Faceless castor. They were planning to have me killed.

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad we came just in time then...

** Nyx:  ** I’ll gladly help with your tactics until the time comes for us to part ways.

** Corrin:  ** The help is appreciated. Thank you.

** Nyx:  ** Don’t mention it...

** Corrin:  ** Welcome to the team.

** Nyx:  ** ...Why are you being so nice to me?

** Corrin:  ** Why not?

** Nyx:  ** I could easily be a spy sent to have you killed.

** Corrin:  ** I know the world is cruel... But I want to have faith in people where I can. Plus, I can tell you’re genuine. You’ve got a king heart. It’s easy to see.

** Nyx:  ** You... You are too kind...

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad to have you. Don’t mistake my disposition for  naivety . 

** Nyx:  ** I’ll take care not to make that mistake in the future.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you. Now, let’s go catch up with the others.

** Nyx:  ** Alright...

_ (Corrin leaves) _

** Nyx:  ** You’re far too kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> Chris, where in the world is Mozu?! She showed up at this point in Birthright! Where is she?!
> 
> Don't worry. She'll be coming, though not for a while. Mozu is unlocked when you go to Hoshido in all three pathways, and in this version of Conquest, that's not for ages. Since my version has no paralogues (since they wouldn't have a point and I can easily put Mozu and Anna in main story chapters), I just had to go with what was best for the plot, and waiting was the best.
> 
> Even if this isn't a fan hack (and probably never will be), I wouldn't be cruel enough to make Mozu the worst unit. I mean, she already has a late join time, so she doesn't need atrocious bases and a late join time on top of that. Let's just say that I have plans for her.
> 
> I don't have much else to say here, so I'll be seeing you next time!
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Ten: Unhappy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and party arrive in the port town of Dia and prepare to leave, though they are interrupted when Takumi appears.

_ (The next time Corrin returns to the Astral Plane following the previous chapter, this dialogue will play out. Lilith and Corrin stand at the throne, Lilith in her human form) _

** Lilith:  ** Corrin!

** Corrin:  ** Lilith! You’re human again!

** Lilith:  ** I managed to find a way to turn back. I made my own  dragonstone  to allow me to switch forms freely now. I’ll gladly help you fight from here on out.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Lilith. I’m glad to have you on the team.

_ (When the chapter officially starts, the scene opens to show Corrin and Silas in a port town ready to depart for Notre Sagesse) _

** Silas:  ** We’ve finally arrived. So far, so good. From here we can catch a ferry to Notre  Sagesse . Felicia/Jakob is finishing the preparations as we speak.

** Corrin:  ** Wonderful.

** Silas:  ** You seem distracted.

** Corrin:  ** I’m thinking about Azura. She seems overwhelmed.

** Silas:  ** A lot has happened to her these past few days. Lady Elise’s constant chattering must be wearing her out as well.

** Corrin:  ** Poor Azura doesn’t stand a chance. Once Elise gets going, it’s hard to stop her.

** Silas:  ** Speaking of Lady Azura, she seems to be headed this way.

_ (Azura appears) _

** Azura:  ** The  Hoshidan  army has arrived at the port. It appears they intend to keep us from leaving.

** Corrin:  ** Here?!

** Azura:  ** Yes. All boats are stuck in the port until they leave. It seems we’re trapped...

** Corrin:  ** …

** Azura:  ** It’s up to you what we do from here.

** Corrin:  ** Who’s leading them?

** Azura:  ** Takumi, I believe...

** Corrin:  ** …

** Azura:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** We need to get ready to defend ourselves. Is that alright with you?

** Azura:  ** Of course... Yes, of course. I’ll tell the others.

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi... Azura... I’m sorry to both of you that this had to happen.

_ (Takumi appears on the battlefield) _

** Takumi:  ** Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** Takumi! You’re here!

** Takumi:  ** You betrayed  Hoshido . It’s time that you paid for your actions here and now. 

** Corrin:  ** Takumi, please, listen to me—

** Takumi:  ** The time for words is over! We battle!

** Hinata:  ** So, they aren’t backing down?

** Takumi:  ** No. We’re going to have to defeat them ourselves. No matter. We can handle it. I shall delight in putting them in their place.

** Oboro ** ** :  ** There’s only a handful of them anyways. Should be an easy win.

** Takumi:  ** Agreed. We shouldn’t underestimate the enemy, but we won’t lose anyways. I refuse to fall to Nohrians, especially while that traitor... We must prevail. For Hoshido!

** Oboro:  ** For Hoshido!

** Hinata:  ** For  Hoshido !

_ (The camera shifts over to Corrin. Nyx enters at their side) _

** Corrin:  ** There are too many of them, and no boats are sailing. What do we do?

** Nyx:  ** Hold up on a defensive position. There are too many for us to handle. Hold down choke points. They’ll tire eventually and retreat. This is our only option.

** Corrin:  ** We’ll defend the entrance to the port then. 

** Nyx:  ** Exactly. Now, prepare for the battle.

** Corrin:  ** Of course. To arms, everyone!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (The following text will play out when a house is visited) _

** Old Woman:  ** What? This town is caught between  Nohr  and Hoshido? I’ll hole up until things settle. Thank you for letting me know. Please take this with you as a show of my thanks.

** Old Man:  ** This town is a battlefield? It does seem dangerous out there... I’ll lock up tight then. Thanks for the warning. Here. Take this.

** Girl:  ** I’ve heard rumors about the war, but I never thought it would reach us here. I’ll lock up tight and keep the little ones indoors today. Here, please take this as a token of my gratitude. I don’t need it anyways.

** Boy:  ** I had a feeling something was up when I heard the commotion. Never thought this town would see war... Thanks for the warning. Really, you might have saved my life. This is for you. Go on, I insist!

_ (End of turn three. Selena and Beruka arrive) _

** Selena:  ** Lord Corrin! Are these  Hoshidans  giving you a hard time? You’re lucky we’re here to bail you out.

** Corrin:  ** Huh? Who are you two? You don’t seem like enemies.

** Selena:  ** ...You don’t know? Tch... I should have seen this coming... Beruka, don’t just stand there. Say something!

** Beruka ** ** :  ** …

** Corrin:  ** Is she shy...? Beruka, is it? It’s nice to meet you.

** Beruka:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** Um... Alright... Who are you two anyways?

_ (Camilla enters) _

** Camilla:  ** These two are my retainers. Even though I said we were in a rush, that’s no excuse to leave me behind!

** Corrin:  ** Camilla!

** Camilla:  ** I’m glad we made it in time. 

** Corrin:  ** I thought you had another mission to finish.

** Camilla:  ** I work fast.

** Selena:  ** I’m sorry we got ahead of you, Lady Camilla.

** Camilla:  ** It’s alright. Corrin, these are my retainers, Selena and Beruka.

** Selena:  ** It’s nice to meet you, I guess.

** Beruka ** ** :  ** …

** Corrin:  ** Hello. 

** Camilla:  ** You seem to be in a bit of a skirmish. Do you need my help?

** Corrin:  ** Yes, actually . It’s a long story. I’ll explain it later. 

** Camilla:  ** Understood. Let’s get to it, ladies!

** Selena:  ** I’m on it.

** Beruka ** ** :  ** Of course.

_ (Initiating combat against Hinata) _

** Hinata:  ** I’m going to give this fight all I’ve got for Lord Takumi! Prepare yourself!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Hinata) _

** Hinata:  ** Lord Corrin, right? Or do you prefer Lord Traitor?

** Corrin:  ** Is that what Takumi told you? I should have expected that.

** Hinata:  ** It’s my job to fight when instructed, and he was more than glad to give me this order. I hope you’re ready forr this!

_ (Hinata is defeated) _

** Hinata:  ** Bah! I guess I’ll have to retreat... This isn’t over!

_ (Initiating combat against Oboro) _

** Oboro:  ** I’ll strike you all down, Nohrian scum!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Oboro) _

** Oboro ** ** :  ** Aren’t you Lord Takumi’s sibling? I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Oboro, his retainer. Usually, I’d be under orders to protect you. Sadly, that’s not the case today... We meet as enemies, so you’ll have to forgive me for what I’m about to do.

** Corrin:  ** I understand. I feel the same way. It’s a shame, isn’t it...?

** Oboro ** ** :  ** It’s nothing personal. It ends here.

_ (Oboro is defeated) _

** Oboro:  ** I must retreat... Forgive me, Lord Takumi...

_ (Initiating combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** On my honor as a prince of Hoshido, I shall not fall upon a Nohrian’s blade!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Any last words?

** Corrin:  ** You need to know that this is the last thing I ever wanted.

** Takumi:  ** More pretty words from the noble of betrayal. How can you stand to live after all the horrors your people have caused to Hoshido?

** Corrin:  ** Words could never express my sorrow—

** Takumi:  ** Hold your tongue. Your words of remorse mean nothing. Die.

_ (Azura initiates combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Azura?! I heard you were taken by  Hoshidan  soldiers...  Ryoma  worried himself sick planning your rescue. Could you really betray him, betray Hoshido?

** Azura:  ** I could not return to Hoshido... For the sake of my own life, I could not go back. It saddens me deeply to leave you behind, but...

** Takumi:  ** I can’t forget the years we spent together, so I won’t... Instead, I’ll just let those memories fuel my arrows against you now!

** Azura:  ** I knew you would say such...

_ (Takumi is defeated) _

** Takumi:  ** No! How could this happen?! Forced to retreat... 

_ (After the battle, Corrin, Camilla, Elise, and Azura stand around Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** This can’t be happening...

** Corrin:  ** Please listen to reason, Takumi. You’ve lost this battle. Retreat from this port immediately. You may all keep your lives if you leave now.

** Takumi:  ** How generous... 

** Corrin:  ** I won’t lay a finger on you here if you leave.

** Takumi:  ** Do lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing  in light of  all the innocent  Hoshidan  lives taken that day in the capital because we let you come back. Mother is sick and could have died because of you! If you hadn’t come back into our lives,  Hoshido  would still be at peace! Agh-!

_ (Takumi clutches his head) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi!

** Takumi:  ** Don’t think this means you’ve won! This is only the beginning! 

_ (Takumi flees) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi! Wait!

** Camilla:  ** Let him go. 

** Corrin:  ** I... Alright.

** Elise:  ** The ferries appear to be up and running again. Let’s get out of here and head to Notre Sagesse. Does that sound okay?

** Corrin:  ** Of course. Let’s go. 

_ (Elise and Camilla walk away, leaving Corrin and Azura alone) _

** Corrin:  ** I... I’m sorry about all of this. 

** Azura:  ** You aren’t to blame.

** Corrin:  ** Still, I feel awful. I’ve done so much to hurt Hoshido... Was this really the right choice?

** Azura:  ** You followed your heart.

** Corrin:  ** But what if it was wrong?

** Azura:  ** I have faith you made the decision right for you.

** Corrin:  ** Still...

** Azura:  ** I understand your worries, but you made up your mind. You can’t change it now. You can only follow it through to the end.

** Corrin:  ** I... Alright. You’re right. Sorry.

** Azura:  ** You’re worried about him, aren’t you?

** Corrin:  ** He looked to be in so much pain... 

** Azura:  ** You mean when he held his head?

** Corrin:  ** Yes... What do you think that was?

** Azura:  ** It could have come about as a result of the battle.

** Corrin:  ** You’re probably right... Hopefully he’ll be more willing to listen to reason next time we meet.

** Azura:  ** We can’t say for sure now... Let’s meet up with the others. They’re bound to start worrying soon.

** Corrin:  ** You’re right. Let’s do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter.
> 
> I added a few things and took a few things away from this one. The conversation at the end with Azura is new for one, and I rather enjoy it. I imagine Corrin and Azura would have a lot to talk about with all that's been happening, so they get moments from time to time.
> 
> In the next chapter, I'm probably going to throw in some content with Elise and Camilla too. It'll be fun. Speaking of Camilla, I toned down the introduction conversation where she, Selena, and Beruka appear. I always thought it was a bit exaggerated for all three of their personalities, so I had to dial it back a little. Selena's no longer acting downright rude and Beruka is quiet. Camilla isn't quite so smothering in this version either. Granted, I do like that side of her, don't get me wrong, but it can get to be a bit much at times.
> 
> I'm rambling now, so I'll be on my way. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Eleven: Ancient Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's army arrives at Notre Sagesse, where they battle Hoshidan forces led by Hinoka.

_ (The scene opens on Corrin, Silas, Elise, Azura, and Camilla standing together in Notre Sagesse) _

** Corrin:  ** It took some doing, but we’ve finally arrived.

** Silas:  ** I’m just glad the ferry ride was alright.

** Elise:  ** Maybe things are finally looking up.

** Corrin:  ** We’ll just have to see... I want to ask a few of the locals about the Rainbow Sage.

** Azura:  ** Perhaps we should start elsewhere... Look.

_ (The camera pans over to show Sevenfold Sanctuary) _

** Corrin:  ** Mysterious...

** Azura:  ** Since he’s the ruler of this land, I'm willing to bet he’s up there.

** Corrin:  ** In that case, let’s climb to the top. I don’t see any  Hoshidans  anywhere. Maybe Father made a mistake.

** Camilla:  ** I don’t know about that... It would be a good idea to investigate though.

** Corrin:  ** Let’s  hop  to it then.

_ (The scene transitions to show the royals at the top of the mountain) _

** Corrin:  ** That was an endurance test for sure...

** Silas:  ** I’ve certainly had better days.

** Camilla:  ** It’ll all be worth it soon when we see the Rainbow Sage.

** Elise:  ** Alright. Let’s do it!

_ (The scene transitions to the inside of the temple to show Kaze and Hinoka standing together) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** The Nohrian army has arrived.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** It appears they’re more skilled than I gave them credit for... However, we can’t let our new allies fall. We must keep the Rainbow Sage and his people safe no matter what!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat against Azama) _

** Azama ** ** :  ** Why must you resort to violence? No wonder everyone hates you.

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Azama) _

** Azama:  ** You must be Lord Corrin. Lady Hinoka speaks of you often.

** Corrin:  ** What?

** Azama ** ** :  ** She often sings your praises, but I’m confused... Given her words, I never expected to see you attacking a defenseless monk. Maybe she was wrong about you...

_ (Azama is defeated) _

** Azama ** ** :  ** I am loath to do so, but I must retreat...

_ (Initiating combat against Setsuna) _

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** You’ve come a long way...

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Setsuna) _

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** You’re Lord Corrin, yes? I’m Setsuna... I’m Lady Hinoka’s retainer... Nice to meet you.

** Corrin:  ** Polite even to the enemy...

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** You’re the enemy? Even though you’re her sibling? Huh.

** Corrin:  ** It... It’s complicated.

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** Oh, well... Guess it’s time for you to die now.

_ ( _ _ Setsuna _ _  is defeated) _

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** I lost. Oh, well... Guess I’ll retreat for now.

_ (Initiating combat against Rinkah) _

** Rinkah ** ** :  ** I am Rinkah, proud daughter of the Flame Tribe. I will not allow you to travel further!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Rinkah) _

** Rinkah:  ** I don’t want to fight you, but it seems I have no choice.

** Corrin:  ** I owe you my life. 

** Rinkah ** ** :  ** And I owe you mine.

** Corrin:  ** I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I can’t back down now...

** Rinkah ** ** :  ** We understand each other perfectly. Enough talk. Prepare yourself!

_ (Rinkah is defeated) _

** Rinkah ** ** :  ** Damn... I may be retreating now, but this isn’t over!

_ (Initiating combat with Kaze) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I am  Kaze , a ninja of  Hoshido ... But enough pleasantries. To battle!

_ (Corrin  _ _ initiates _ _  combat with  _ _ Kaze _ _ ) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** So, we meet again... I did not think we would be crossing paths once more... Unfortunately, the circumstances are not peaceful.

** Corrin:  ** I understand. Let’s get this over with.

_ (Kaze is defeated) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Such power... I must escape...

_ (Initiating combat against Hinoka) _

** Hinoka:  ** I applaud you for making it this far, but your journey ends here!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Hinoka:  ** We meet at last.

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka...

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** You really are fighting for  Nohr ... I had to see it with my own eyes. I spent so many years wishing I could be close to you, but here we are, so close, but so far apart.

** Corrin:  ** I’m sorry it had to be this way. 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Stop. If you’re so determined to fight, so be it. Come, Corrin. See if all that resolve is enough to take me down!

_ (Azura initiates combat with  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Azura?! Is that you?!

** Azura:  ** Hello, Hinoka.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Thank  Akiri  you’re safe. I was so worried about you. I’m sorry we couldn’t save you. You must have been through a lot. Come back with me. I’ll keep you safe.

** Azura:  ** I’m sorry... I cannot return.

** Hinoka:  ** What?!

** Azura:  ** It’s true... I will never forget your kindness. I bear you no ill will, but I have chosen to follow Corrin. Please try to understand.

** Hinoka:  ** ...So be it.

_ (Camilla initiates combat with  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Camilla:  ** So, you’re the infamous Princess Hinoka.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** And you’re Princess Camilla.

** Camilla:  ** I’ve always wanted to meet you... It’s an honor.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Enough with the sugarcoated words. It’s time to fight.

** Camilla:  ** Alright, if you insist. Let’s get this over with.

_ (Hinoka is defeated) _

** HInoka:  ** Forgive me,  Hoshido ... I wasn’t... strong enough...

_ (After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla stand before Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Kaze, and Rinkah) _

** Camilla:  ** The battle is over. Retreat now.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Damn it all! Everyone! Retreat! Leave the dead behind, at least for now.

** Rinkah ** ** :  ** That won’t be necessary. We suffered no casualties. Many are injured, but they will recover.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** ...Corrin! This was  your  doing, wasn’t it?

** Corrin:  ** Linger here no longer. Run. Go.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** ...Goodbye, Corrin. We will meet again.

_ (Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Kaze, and Rinkah retreat) _

** Camilla:  ** You’re too kind to let them all survive.

** Corrin:  ** Nohr  is not a nation merely out for conquest. We understand mercy too. I’m tired of pointless murder. That’s the only way to end this war.

** Elise:  ** I like that much better... I’ve seen enough bloodshed already.

** Azura:  ** All that's left to do is see the Rainbow Sage.

_ (The scene transitions to show Corrin, Elise, Camilla, and Azura standing before the Rainbow Sage) _

** Corrin:  ** Are you... Are you the Rainbow Sage?

** Rainbow Sage:  ** I am.

** Corrin:  ** I heard you possess great power.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** I do. 

** Corrin:  ** I... Pardon me if I sound selfish, but...

** Rainbow Sage:  ** You would like my help, yes?

** Corrin:  ** I would.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** Tell me, what do you want from this war?

** Corrin:  ** I want to end it and bring peace to both Hoshido and Nohr.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** Corrin, yes?

** Corrin:  ** That is me, yes.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** I would like to speak with you and your blue-haired companion alone.

** Azura:  ** Um... Alright.

** Elise:  ** Good luck!

** Camilla:  ** We’ll prepare to leave.

_ (Elise and Camilla exit) _

** Azura:  ** What is it you wanted?

** Rainbow Sage:  ** I have something for you both.

_ (The Rainbow Sage leads them into another room where he shows  _ _ Yato _ _  and Safaia) _

** Rainbow Sage:  ** These are the sacred weapons  Yato  and Safaia. They are for you.

** Azura:  ** We couldn’t possibly—

** Rainbow Sage:  ** Though not yet.

** Corrin:  ** Not yet?

** Rainbow Sage:  ** You will know when the time comes to use their full power to evolve your spirits and minds.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t understand...

** Rainbow Sage:  ** You will soon. For now, you must  continue on  as you have been. 

** Corrin:  ** I... Alright. I trust you.

** Azura:  ** Where did they come from?

** Rainbow Sage:  ** They are from the fallen land surrounding Notre Sagesse. They have no bearers now, so I am passing them on.

** Corrin:  ** This is a great honor...

** Rainbow Sage:  ** Until the time comes to unlock their power, I want you to do what you believe is right. May your path be true.

** Azura:  ** Thank you.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** You don’t need to thank me... Now, leave this place. 

** Corrin:  ** Alright... Good day.

** Rainbow Sage:  ** …

_ (Iago teleports inside the room as Azura and Corrin go to leave) _

** Corrin:  ** Iago...!

** Iago:  ** You have done well so far, I suppose... However, you have made a grave mistake by allowing the Sage to live.

** Corrin:  ** He didn’t need to die. I only did what I believed was right. Besides, I wasn’t under the impression that—

** Iago:  ** Enough. I’ll handle it myself.

_ (Iago pulls out a knife and strikes the Rainbow Sage down. He dies instantly) _

** Corrin:  ** No!!

** Iago:  ** I’ll be seeing you at the palace, Corrin.

_ (Iago vanishes) _

** Corrin:  ** No... This can’t be... No...!

** Azura:  ** Corrin, I...

** Corrin:  ** Enough innocent people have already died! Why does this have to happen?!

** Azura:  ** Corrin, I understand that it’s hard... This is not on your hands though. Iago is to blame.

** Corrin:  ** I should have done something... I should have... I...

** Azura:  ** Corrin. Listen to me. You didn’t cause this. You had no way of knowing. 

** Corrin:  ** …

** Azura:  ** I know it’s hard... You don’t seem to want to talk now. Let’s return to the ship. We should make for Nohr. 

** Corrin:  ** Alright...

** Azura:  ** If you ever need me, I’ll be here for you. Just say the word.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Azura.

** Azura:  ** It’s my pleasure.

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kaze since I didn't like the fact that he joined in Conquest. Sue me.
> 
> Also, it's worth noting that Corrin and Azura can't use Yato and Safaia yet. I'll mention it when they can make use of them. Gaining Yato and Safaia is part of their promotion, which won't be happening for another few chapters (around chapter 14-16).
> 
> I don't have much else to say here, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Twelve: Cross Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin receives their next mission, but on the way, the party is stopped by Ryoma.

_ (The scene opens with Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla standing outside the throne room of Castle Krakenburg) _

** Corrin:  ** I guess there’s no point in holding it off... Time to see Father.

** Camilla:  ** Are you nervous?

** Corrin:  ** A little... I need to talk to him about everything I’ve learned recently.

** Elise:  ** Like what?

** Corrin:  ** I’ll explain it later... For now, let’s get this over with.

_ (The Corrin enters the throne room to see Garon, Iago, Hans, and Thalone having a strategy meeting) _

** Iago:  ** Corrin conquered the land of Notre  Sagesse  by killing the leader of the country. The Ice Tribe has backed down. 

** Hans:  ** Mokushu’s  declared its alliance with us as well.

** Thalone ** ** :  ** Izumo is remaining neutral in this war.  Aulane  is on the side of  Hoshido . Its royal family has ties with the  Hoshidans  we can’t hope to sever.

** Garon:  ** What should we do next then?

** Corrin:  ** Father?

** Garon:  ** Corrin. You’ve returned.

** Corrin:  ** I wanted to ask you about my next mission.

** Iago:  ** Ah, yes. The one who defeated Notre Sagesse’s ruler.

** Corrin:  ** H-Huh?

** Garon:  ** Iago told me of your work. I’m proud of you, Corrin.

** Iago:  ** Perhaps our next action should be to send Corrin to take care of another rebellion. It appears they’re very strong at doing such.

** Garon:  ** You make a good point... A rebellion is taking place now in Cheve. Corrin, you are going to take care of it.

** Corrin:  ** Alright... Father, can I speak with you for a moment?

** Garon:  ** Is it urgent? I’m in the middle of a meeting.

** Corrin:  ** W-Well, I suppose not, but—

** Garon:  ** Then leave it until you return.

** Corrin:  ** I... Alright.

** Iago:  ** You don’t want to bother your father, now, do yo u ?

** C ** ** o ** ** r ** ** r ** ** i ** ** n ** ** : ** **** . . . O f c o u r s e n o t . I ’ l l b e o n m y w a y .

_ (Corrin exits) _

** H ** ** a ** ** n ** ** s ** ** : ** **** I s i t a g o o d i d e a t o l e a v e t h e m a l o n e ?

** Garon:  ** We’ll see how things go . If anybody is set to go to Cheve, it will be you, Hans. 

** Hans:  ** Good... 

** Thalone ** ** :  ** Cheve is a battleground because of the rebellion. There is no government leader there.

** Hans:  ** The lord and lady died a long time ago. Cheve has been under Nohrian rule for many years, but the rebels still create  a thorn in our side. 

** Iago:  ** Too many resources go into smiting out  Chevois  rebels. It’s time we took care of them once and for all.

** Garon:  ** I agree. Corrin had better not fail me.

_ (Scene change to Corrin standing outside the throne room once again with Camilla, Elise, and Azura) _

** Corrin:  ** I’m supposed to go to Cheve to quell another rebellion.

** Camilla:  ** Do you need to go alone ?

** Corrin:  ** Father said nothing about that. I’m going to take that as a  way of saying you all can come.

** Elise:  ** Then let’s go again!

** Camilla:  ** I believe Leo and Xander are still on their missions. It appears we can’t expect any reinforcements today.

**???:  ** I wouldn’t be so sure about that.

_ (Laslow and Peri come onscreen) _

** Camilla:  ** Ah! Hello, you two.

** Corrin:  ** Hm?

** Laslow ** ** :  ** We’ve been waiting for you to arrive back at the palace. Lord Xander wished for us to come with you.

** Peri:  ** He figured we would be of better use here than with him. He can take care of his stabbing business on his own, apparently...

** Corrin:  ** If you don’t mind my asking, who are you two?

** Elise:  ** This is Laslow, and this is Peri. They’re Xander’s retainer s.

** Corrin:  ** I see. It’s nice to meet you both.

** Laslow:  ** Since Lord Xander has tasked us with helping you, it appears we’ll be coming along.

** Corrin:  ** Welcome to the team. I do wish Xander had been able to see us of f , b u t I ’ l l t r u s t y o u r w o r d s o f h i m .

** C ** ** a ** ** m ** ** i ** ** l ** ** l ** ** a ** ** : ** **** W e ’ r e h e a d e d t o C h e v e . W e ’ re p r e p a r i n g t o l e a v e i m m e d i a t e l y . P a c k y o u r t h i n g s .

** Per ** ** i:  ** Alright!

_ (Laslow and Peri leave) _

** Azura:  ** Perhaps we should prepare a s w el l .

** Corrin:  ** I agree. We can talk on the way there  about what’s been happening. Does that sound okay?

** Elise:  ** It’s fine with me.

** Camilla:  ** Let’s get on top of it then. Chop, chop!

_ (The scene changes to Corrin, Azura, Camilla, and E _ _ lise walking together near a  _ _ Nohrian _ _  villa) _

** Corrin:  ** This looks like a good place to stop for the night. Come on, let’s check it out.

** Elise:  ** Okay!

_ (Elise and Corrin leave) _

** Camilla:  ** Do you remember this place?

** Azura:  ** All too well, I’m afraid.

** Camilla:  ** You came here at one point back when we were still kids...

** Azura:  ** Yes... Back after my mother died...

** Camilla:  ** I’m glad to see you’re alright. We’ve scarcely had a moment alone to talk since meeting again.

** Azura:  ** Maybe we can use tonight to our advantage and catch up after all our years apart.

** Camilla:  ** That sounds lovely to me.

** Azura:  ** Do you... Do you still think of me as your sister?

** Camilla:  ** Of course. I always have. Even after we were separated, I thought of you often.

** Azura:  ** I’m honored...

** Camilla:  ** Are you really surprised? We were so close as children.

** Azura:  ** I suppose you make a point there...

** Camilla:  ** Come on. Let’s go inside. We can talk more once we’re settled in for the night.

** Azura:  ** Alright.

_ (Scene transition to inside the palace. The four royals are standing together) _

** Corrin:  ** Well... I suppose this is it for the night.

** Elise:  ** I need this break after all the walking we’ve been doing.

** Azura:  ** Then let’s go on and get to sleep. It’ll be better for us all that way.

_ (Silas enters) _

** Silas:  ** It appears we aren’t out of the woods yet.

** Corrin:  ** What do you mean?

** Silas:  ** The Hoshidan army is outside... We’re completely surrounded.

** Camilla:  ** What?!

** Corrin:  ** Who’s leading them?

** Silas:  ** It’s the heir to the throne himself.

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma...

** Azura:  ** What should we do?

** Corrin:  ** We fight our way through. We can’t surrender now. Try to harm as few of the soldiers as possible. To arms, everyone! We must escape!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat with Saizo) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** I am Lord  Ryoma’s  retainer, Saizo. Surrender now or face death.

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Saizo) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** It must be destiny that we meet again. Let us settle this fair and square.

** Corrin:  ** If you say so...

_ (Saizo is defeated) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Well done... But next time... Will be a different story...

_ (Initiating combat with Kagero) _

** Kagero ** ** :  ** If you wish to fight Lord Ryoma, you must get through me first.

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Kagero) _

** Kagero ** ** :  ** Lord  Ryoma  wishes to take you back to Hoshido, Lord Corrin. It’s the reason we tracked you here today.

** Corrin:  ** I refuse. You may attempt to take me by force, but it won’t end well.

** Kagero ** ** :  ** You sound most determined. This should be interesting.

_ (Kagero is defeated) _

** Kagero:  ** Forgive me, Lord Ryoma...

_ (Initiating combat with Ryoma) _

** Ryoma:  ** Feel the wrath of my blade!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Ryoma) _

** Corrin:  ** I’m sorry,  Ryoma , but you know I can’t go back to  Hoshido . 

** Ryoma:  ** ...If this is your choice, then I’ll make mine as well. Prepare for battle!

_ (Azura initiates combat with Ryoma) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Azura...  Hinoka  and Takumi told me you were fighting with the enemy. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it.

** Azura:  ** Think of me what you will, Ryoma... But I am truly thankful for my time in Hoshido and for the family that opened their arms and hearts to my presence.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** ...Leave it to you to craft such a lovely farewell. I wish I could forget our time together. It would make this much easier. But enough with the goodbyes. Let us battle!

_ (Ryoma is defeated) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Not again! We’ll have to retreat!

_ (After the battle) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Our line has been breached! There are too many casualties to carry on now! We retreat, Hoshidans!

_ (Scene transition to show Corrin, Elise, Azura, and Camilla standing together) _

** Camilla:  ** It looks like they’re falling back!

** Corrin:  ** We’ve won...

** Azura:  ** It appears we won’t be able to stay here after all. Now that they know where we are, they could easily ambush us if we remain.

** Elise:  ** We’ll just have to keep moving, huh?

** Corrin:  ** Yeah... I’m just as tired as the rest of you, but it appears we have no other options.

** Camilla:  ** We’ll be in  Cheve  soon. We should try to rest up as much as we can in the meantime.  Cheve  is filled with some of the fiercest warriors in  all of  Pheuyura. We can’t risk fighting them at less than full strength.

** Corrin:  ** You’re right... I suppose we can take this chance to talk while we keep going.

** Camilla:  ** Talk about what?

** Corrin:  ** What I learned during my time in Hoshido... I’m not really related to you all. With what’s been going on lately, I haven’t had the time to talk to you about it, but I think now is a good opportunity.

** Camilla:  ** I’ve always known you shared no blood with us, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** What?

** Camilla:  ** It’s true. Xander, Leo, and I were always aware. Elise was too young to understand at the time, but Xander explained it to her while you were gone in Hoshido.

** Elise:  ** I don’t think blood ties really matter though. If we think you’re our sibling, with or without blood ties, you’re our sibling. It’s as simple as that, Corrin.

** Azura:  ** That’s awfully sweet of you to say...

** Corrin:  ** Azura’s right. Thank you both.

** Camilla:  ** I understand it must be difficult to fight against the people you share blood with. However, it does mean a lot to us that you sided with Nohr.

** Corrin:  ** Really...?

** Elise:  ** I can tell you’re not feeling too good about all of this, but we’ll always support you! It’s what siblings do, after all!

** Camilla:  ** Elise is right. We’re here for you, Corrin. If you ever want to talk, we’ll be by your side to listen. What do you think  family is  for?

** Corrin:  ** Thank you so much... You mean so much to me, all three of you. I don’t know what I would do without you.

** Azura:  ** The ties we forge ourselves are sometimes more meaningful than those formed by birth.

** Corrin:  ** I’d tend to agree with that... However, I do still want to make things peaceful with Hoshido. I don’t want to hurt the family I was born into either.

** Camilla:  ** I see what you mean... Fighting can sometimes be necessary. It’s part of war. However, if you’re ever feeling bad, you can talk to us.

** Elise:  ** Plus, we don’t really want to fight off  Hoshido  either. I mean, they’ve done nothing to hurt us, right? They’re innocent in all of this.

** Azura:  ** King Garon is the aggressor in this war...

** Corrin:  ** So... You guys will really help me make peace with the Hoshidan royal family?

** Azura:  ** Of course.

** Camilla:  ** If that’s what you wish to do, I’ll follow you every step of the way.

** Elise:  ** Me, too!

** Corrin:  ** Thank you... All of you. I love you.

** Elise:  ** And we love you too, Corrin!

** Azura:  ** Promise.

** Camilla:  ** Forever.

** Corrin:  ** I think I made the right choice... I wouldn’t give moments like this up for the world. 

** Camilla:  ** And neither would we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has next to nothing to do with the base chapter. I like it that way.
> 
> There was no reason for Elise to get sick since she didn't need to foreshadow Gunter. I decided to cut it completely and take this chapter in a different direction, and overall, I like the result.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be back with chapter thirteen sometime later this week. Also, I'm going to try and finish this story by the time Three Houses comes out. I'll hop into supports and do a few other miscellaneous moments after finishing that up. I have a timeline planned out now of what happens when before Fates so I know how to structure that stuff. It'll be great.
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Thirteen: End to Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin arrives in Cheve and is forced to fight the rebellion forces.

_ (The scene opens on Corrin, Camilla, Azura, and Elise standing together in  _ _ Cheve _ _ ) _

** Corrin:  ** This is  Cheve ... Odd. There doesn’t seem to be any fighting at the moment.

** Camilla:  ** Perhaps they’ve returned to their safe houses for the night. We should do the same. We’ll be better prepared for tomorrow if we get some rest. I heard of an abandoned house nearby. Shall we head that way?

** Corrin:  ** Sounds great.

**???:  ** Hello, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** Huh?!

_ (Takumi appears and shoots an arrow at Corrin. Scarlet is at his side) _

** Camilla:  ** Corrin!

** Scarlet:  ** I knew you would try to put down the  Chevois  rebellion.

** Takumi:  ** Traitors seem to do best when it comes to harming the innocent. Isn’t that right, Corrin? Think of your mother.

** Corrin:  ** …

** Takumi:  ** She survived that attack, but barely. She did it for you. And yet, you still betrayed her and  all of  Hoshido. Mother is slowly losing her mind because of your treachery. What do you think of that?

** Corrin:  ** I...

** Takumi:  ** I’ve had enough of talking. This is making me sick. Scarlet and I won’t stop until we free  Cheve  from  Nohrian  oppression. I plan to eliminate all who stand in our way. It’s you against us. Isn’t that what your pathetic king wants? For all of us to fight to the death?

** Corrin:  ** Please, try to see past your own hatred! I don’t want to fight you! Please, let me talk to you—

_ (Takumi flashes purple briefly) _

** Takumi:  ** Quiet! I’ve had enough of your lies to last a lifetime! I’m going to kill you and bring peace back to  Hoshido !  All troops,  prepare for battle! Destroy the  Nohrian  army!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi!!

** Takumi:  ** I’ll... I’ll kill you all... If I kill the  Norhians , surely the pain will go away...

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Visiting houses) _

** Child:  ** You’re from Nohr! Have you come to kill us? Huh? There’s a battle going on. Okay, I’ll lock up. Thanks for the warning. In fact, take this. It might come in handy.

** Boy:  ** You’re with the  Nohrian  army, huh? You enforcing a new curfew or something? I’ll just stay inside. I was about to hit the hay anyway. Take this and leave us alone.

** Old Man:  ** My family and I know fully well it’s useless to fight against the  Nohrian  army... They’re as ruthless as they come, killing the lord and lady all those years ago... Take this and be gone.

** Girl:  ** Visitors from the  Nohrian  army? Gods... What? You aren’t going to attack us? I don’t know... Here, just have this and go.

_ (Initiating combat against Orochi) _

** Orochi:  ** You’re afraid of my magic, aren’t you? You should be.

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Orochi) _

** Orochi:  ** Your mother hasn’t been doing well lately, but I’m sure you already knew that.

** Corrin:  ** …

** Orochi ** ** :  ** I’m not here to tell you about how broken she’s been since you left. You’re fully aware. Instead, I’m going to act in her place in the name of freedom!

_ (Orochi is defeated) _

** Orochi:  ** How could I lose...?!

_ (Initiating combat with Reina) _

** Reina:  ** I will grant you death for your crimes here today!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Reina) _

** Reina:  ** I hope you know how upset Queen Mikoto has been as of late... She wants you home more than anything else.

** Corrin:  ** I... Please, tell her I don’t want to fight against her.

** Reina:  ** You made your choice when you sided with  Nohr . Just be aware that your actions have more consequences than you realize.

_ (Reina is defeated) _

** Reina:  ** Such a pity...

_ (Initiating combat with Scarlet) _

** Scarlet:  ** I won’t let  Nohr  oppress my people any longer. For freedom!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Scarlet) _

** Corrin:  ** You’re the leader of the rebellion...

** Scarlet:  ** And you’re the leader of this army... Pathetic.

** Corrin:  ** What?

** Scarlet:  ** Nohr  is not the side of righteousness. However, I know I can’t change your mind. You’ve made your choice. Now, you must live with it!

_ (Scarlet is defeated) _

** Scarlet:  ** Cheve will never bow down...

_ (Initiating combat with Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** I will not lose this time. Death to Nohr!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Takumi) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi, please listen to me—

** Takumi:  ** The time for words is over. Fight or perish.

** Corrin:  ** Please forgive me...

_ (Azura initiates combat with Takumi) _

** Azura:  ** Takumi, are you alright?

** Takumi:  ** What does it matter to you, traitor?!

** Azura:  ** You’re not well...

** Takumi:  ** Shut up! Die already!

_ (Takumi is defeated) _

** Takumi:  ** How could this happen...?

_ (After the battle, Corrin, Azura, and Takumi are left on the battlefield) _

** Takumi:  ** No! How could I lose?! Not again...!

** Corrin:  ** It’s over, Takumi. Return to Hoshido with your troops.

** Takumi:  ** Why can’t I beat you?! You abandoned  Hoshido ! You abandoned Mother! You abandoned our family! Why can’t I have the justice I deserve?!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi...

** Takumi:  ** I’ll never forgive you... I won’t rest until I’ve executed you myself. I swear our father’s grave.

_ (Takumi leaves) _

** Azura:  ** That isn’t the Takumi I once knew... He’s changed... He’s so much more violent now... It’s as if he’s a different person.

** Corrin:  ** Do you think it’s because I sided with Nohr...?

** Azura:  ** If I’m being honest, that likely played a part in it... But it still doesn’t add up. He’s so crazed and focused on destruction... I can’t help but wonder if that’s really Takumi.

** Corrin:  ** Huh? Of course it’s Takumi. Who else would it—

**???:  ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

** Corrin:  ** Someone’s been hurt! What’s going on over there?!

** Azura:  ** It’s getting louder! Let’s hurry!

_ (Scene transitions to show Hans attacking the Chevois people) _

** Hans:  ** Death to those who defy Nohr! Death to the people of Cheve!

** Corrin:  ** Hans! Stop this, now! What do you think you’re doing?!

** Hans:  ** I’m finishing the battle. King Garon ordered that they die, and so I am fulfilling his orders.

** Corrin:  ** We don’t kill for the sake of killing! These are innocent commoners!

** Hans:  ** Villagers are just soldiers who haven’t yet grabbed a blade. 

** Corrin:  ** That’s no excuse to take innocent lives! Stop this at once! I order you to drop your blade and let these people go!

** Hans:  ** These orders come straight from King Garon. You may be a noble, but the king’s word is law.

** Corrin:  ** Father ordered you...?!

** Hans:  ** He did. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to wrap things up here.

** Corrin:  ** Stop this madness! Hans!

_ (Hans leaves and Camilla approaches) _

** Camilla:  ** This is truly a horrid sight... I wish things could be different.

** Corrin:  ** Camilla...

** Camilla:  ** Hans... He’s already killed the rebels and  Hoshidan  soldiers we spared... Only your brother escaped... That rebel... Scarlet, I believe? They clearly meant to make an example of her death...

** Corrin:  ** Gods... If they had just listened to us, we could have talked things out. Now we’ll never have that chance... Why, Camilla? Who wants to live in a world where a precious life is destroyed on a whim? Do innocent people really amount to that little? Is this the world Father is building? Is this what I’ve been fighting for? Is this the Nohr we all want?

** Camilla:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** I don’t understand... How could Father do this? Where is the justice? The respect for life? The mercy? The common decency?!

** Camilla:  ** I’m sorry, Corrin. I don’t have the answers you’re looking for. I believe only you can find what you seek. I know that Father makes some decisions far beyond my comprehension. Even as his blood, I know he wouldn’t hesitate to end my life if I disobeyed...

** Corrin:  ** Then why are fighting for him?!

** Camilla:  ** I can’t answer that... However, if you want to talk, I’ll always be here for you.

** Corrin:  ** I... I think I need you now...

** Camilla:  ** Alright...

** Corrin:  ** Would you be willing to hold me as you did when we were young? I need your comfort now...

** Camilla:  ** Of course.

** Corrin:  ** I... I think I want to stay here for a while.

** Camilla:  ** I understand... We’ll stay this way as long as you like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Scarlet, Orochi, and Reina. They done died.
> 
> I added more to the conversation between Camilla and Corrin at the end for sibling bonding and stuff. Neat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update as a whole!
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Fourteen: Voice of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army arrives in Nestra, where a mysterious songstress gives a performance.

_ (The scene opens on Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla in the city of Cyrkensia in Nestra) _

** Corrin:  ** Are you sure it’s a good idea to stop in Nestra before returning to the palace?

** Camilla:  ** Of course. I heard from Father himself via letter that we were to meet him here in  Cyrkensia .

** Elise:  ** What does he want here? I’m not complaining, of course, but...

** Azura:  ** I would assume he wants to ally with  Nestra  in the war.  Nestra  is a neutral nation, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he wanted to negotiate.

**???:  ** That’s exactly why he’s here.

_ (Leo appears) _

** Corrin:  ** Leo!

** Leo:  ** Long time no see.

** Corrin:  ** What are you doing here?

** Leo:  ** I finished my own mission, so I came here. I’m free to do as I please from here on out, so I’ll be joining you.

** Corrin:  ** We’re glad to have you.

** Leo:  ** We should head to the theater. 

** Corrin:  ** Theater?

** Leo:  ** Cyrkensia  is known for its incredible singers and dancers. They put on performances for nobles who come to visit. The opera house is known far and wide for the talented people who perform on its stage.

** Corrin:  ** Sounds exciting.

** Leo:  ** We should get going now. Father will be waiting for us.

** Corrin:  ** Sounds good to me! I’ll catch up with you guys!

_ (Camilla, Elise, and Leo leave) _

** Corrin:  ** It’s so hard to put up a front when I’m still reeling from all that’s happened...

** Azura:  ** I understand... I... I have something to do. I’m afraid I can’t join you for the show. Try to have a nice time while I’m gone. I’ll catch up with you later.

** Corrin:  ** Alright. I’ll see you later.

_ (Azura and Corrin go their separate directions. When the scene changes, the other royals are sitting in the opera house. Garon is with them, Iago at his side) _

** Corrin:  ** Wow... This is incredible!

** Leo:  ** It’s something else indeed.

** Garon:  ** Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** F-Father...

** Garon:  ** I have received word about the incident in Cheve. I am told you eradicated the rebels and townspeople.

** Corrin:  ** …

** Garon:  ** You did well. Rebellions spread like seeds. You must salt the earth before they sprout. 

** Corrin:  ** That isn’t what happened... Father, I need to talk to—

** Iago:  ** The performance is about to begin. Please be quiet. You can discuss your actions with King Garon later.

** Leo:  ** Corrin, what’s wrong?

** Corrin:  ** Something awful happened in  Cheve ... I suppose I’ll have to discuss it later.

** Leo:  ** Alright... It’s a deal.

_ (Azura appears on the stage wearing dark clothing. She begins to sing, Garon groaning in discomfort as the song continues) _

** Azura:  ** Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne. A legacy of lies. A familiar disguise... Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone.  Lost in thoughts all alone.

_ (Corrin gets to their feet) _

** Corrin:  ** Gods... I have to leave.

** Leo:  ** Corrin! Where are you going?

** Camilla:  ** Corrin!

** Elise:  ** Hey! Come back!

_ (Corrin, Leo, Camilla, and Elise leave) _

** Garon:  ** That woman... Kill her! 

** Iago:  ** She did something to you! We must have her killed regardless of the peace in Nestra!

** Garon:  ** Capture that songstress and kill her now! Nohrians, advance!

_ (Scene changes to show Corrin, Leo, Camilla, and Elise backstage where they run into Azura) _

** Corrin:  ** Azura! There you are! What were you thinking?!

** Azura:  ** I... I suspected something was wrong with him, and it appears I was correct.

** Camilla:  ** What’s going on? I want answers.

** Leo:  ** So do I.

_ ( _ _ Nohrian _ _  soldiers appear backstage) _

** Azura:  ** I’ll explain later... For now, we need to fight our way out of here. 

** Elise:  ** We need to be careful...

** Corrin:  ** I don’t think they’ve noticed us yet... We’ll need to be careful... Stay out of their line of sight and try to escape.

_ (The battle begins. Felicia/Jakob appears on the battlefield beside the royals. If Corrin is female, Felicia will appear, and if male, Jakob will appear. It’s the opposite retainer to who joined at the start of the game. Keaton will also appear) _

_ (If Corrin is male) _

** Jakob:  ** Lord Corrin! Finally, I found you... I’m glad to be by your side once again. Thank the gods that King Garon wanted me to come here and join your army...

** Corrin:  ** Jakob! I don’t have much time to explain, but we need to fight our way out of here and escape.

** Jakob:  ** Aren’t these people Nohrians?

** Corrin:  ** Yes, but they’re the enemy at the moment. Please, trust me on this.

** Jakob:  ** I’ll follow your lead. Tell me to do whatever you require.

_ (If Corrin is female) _

** Felicia:  ** Lady Corrin! I’m glad to see you... Good thing the king wanted me to join your army while here in Nestra.

** Corrin:  ** Felicia! It’s great to see you, but there’s no time for pleasantries. I can’t explain now, but we need to fight our way out of here.

** Felicia:  ** But... They’re  Nohrians . 

** Corrin:  ** I know, but they’re our enemy. Please, trust me here.

** Felicia:  ** Of course. I know you have a good reason for this.

_ (Both options converge here) _

** Keaton:  ** Gods... Somehow, I don’t think I’m supposed to be back here...  Nohrians ? I bet they’re making trouble as usual, and in a neutral country no less... Maybe somebody around here can help explain this...

_ (Corrin and Keaton talk) _

** Keaton:  ** Hey! What’s going on here?

** Corrin:  ** Keep it down...

** Keaton:  ** Um... Sorry.

** Corrin:  ** My name is Corrin. I’m a Nohrian noble.

** Keaton:  ** Oh... I see... Then why are you fighting Nohrians?

** Corrin:  ** They attacked an innocent songstress, who happens to be a friend of mine.

** Keaton:  ** So, you aren’t attacking people out of bloodlust... Good.

** Corrin:  ** What’s your name?

** Keaton:  ** Keaton. I’m a wolfskin.

** Corrin:  ** A wolfskin?

** Keaton:  ** Yeah. I can transform into a w o l f b y u s i n g a b e a s t s t o n e .

** Corrin:  ** That explains the ear s and tail...

** Keaton:  ** You know what? I like you. You aren’t killing just for the sake of  killing .

** Corrin:  ** I would never.

** Keaton:  ** I was originally just looking for directions on how to get back to my home, but you’re interesting. If it’s alright with you, I think I’ll stick around for a while.

** Corrin:  ** That’s fine with me.

** Keaton:  ** Alright then. It’s a deal.

_ (At the end of turn three, Anna appears) _

** Anna:  ** A fight? Interesting... I’m sure there’s a way to profit off this...

_ (Anna and Corrin speak) _

** Corrin:  ** Who are you? What are you doing here?

** Anna:  ** Name’s Anna. I’m a merchant around here. 

** Corrin:  ** You shouldn’t be here. We're in the middle of a fight.

** Anna:  ** I’m not your everyday merchant though. I can fight just as well as the rest of them.

** Corrin:  ** Really? In that case, I’d be glad to have you.

** Anna:  ** Well, I’ll need to be paid some if I’m going to join the battle...

** Corrin:  ** Okay, okay, I’ll pay you. Just stay quiet and escape. Stay out of the sight of the soldiers.

** Anna:  ** On it.

_ (After the battle) _

** Corrin:  ** We managed to escape... Azura, what was that about?!

** Azura:  ** I got the feeling something was wrong with the king... I wanted to test my theory.

** Leo:  ** What was that song you sang?

** Azura:  ** It’s a song my family has been singing for centuries... It was passed down to me from my mother. She didn’t tell me exactly how it worked, but she said it exposed corruption of the soul.

** Elise:  ** Corruption of the soul?

** Azura:  ** Think of if somebody is being controlled by another entity.  It  shows something is wrong with them.

** Corrin:  ** That’s helpful...

** Camilla:  ** We don’t have time to sit around like this. Azura, change as quickly as you can. We need to find Father. He’s bound to get suspicious if we’re gone for much longer.

** Azura:  ** Alright.

** Corrin:  ** Camilla is right. There’s no time to lose. 

_ (The royals all leave the backstage area) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different from most of the chapters up to this point. The maps have been the same up to here, but now we have an original map and original story. Corrin realized Azura was the songstress and decided to help her. Enter the stealth mission.
> 
> If this was in the game, this chapter would go directly into the next chapter, as the opening cutscene picks up directly where this chapter left off. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Also, Corrin promotes next chapter since it's chapter fifteen. Awesome.
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Fifteen: Sleepless City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Garon's orders, Corrin is told to destroy Nestra.

_ (The royals leave the backstage area and see Garon. He’s standing above the dead body of Nestra’s duke, Blaise) _

** Leo:  ** Father! What happened here?!

** Garon:  ** The proposal for alliance was denied. 

** Elise:  ** Is he...?

** Garon:  ** All who oppose  Nohr  must fall. There are no other options for them. 

** Camilla:  ** What happens next?

** Garon:  ** I thought they would scatter after their leader was defeated, but that didn’t happen. Defeat any  Nestran  who crosses your path. For standing against our great nation of Nohr, they don’t deserve to live. There are no other options for them.

** Corrin:  ** Father, please—

** Garon:  ** Do you wish to stand against me as well, fool?!

** Corrin:  ** I... No...

** Garon:  ** Then get to fighting! Xander, you know what to do!

_ (The fight begins) _

** Xander:  ** I’ll be joining you today, Corrin. I hope you’ll have me at your side.

** Corrin:  ** Of course... At least we’re all together now...

** Xander:  ** Are you alright?

** Corrin:  ** Yes... Of course. We can talk later.

_ (At the end of turn three, Charlotte, Benny, and Gunter appear) _

** Charlotte:  ** What could the king possibly wanted, dragging us border guards out here to Nestra?!

** Benny:  ** He has his reasons...

** Charlotte:  ** Can you fight, old man?

** Gunter:  ** Of course. I thank you for helping me return to full health, and to repay you, I’ll fight by your side here today.

** Benny:  ** Thank you.

_ (Corrin talks to Charlotte) _

** Corrin:  ** Um, excuse me...

** Charlotte:  ** Ugh, what do you wa—wait, you’re one of the king’s children, aren’t you?

** Corrin:  ** Uh... Yes.

** Charlotte:  ** Oh! Well, in that case... My name is Charlotte. I’m a humble border guard for Nohr. I’d love it if you let me join your army!

** Corrin: ** **** If you’re so willing, alright...

** Charlotte:  ** Great! Let’s get to it!

_ (Corrin talks to Benny. Note: Charlotte must be recruited first) _

** Corrin:  ** Hello... Are you with Nohr?

** Benny:  ** Yes...

** Corrin:  ** Are you a friend of Charlotte’s?

** Benny:  ** You could say that.

** Corrin:  ** In that case, do you want to join me? She was very insistent on helping me.

** Benny:  ** Sure... Thank you.

** Corrin:  ** No problem...

_ (Corrin talks to Gunter) _

** Corrin:  ** Gunter?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were...

** Gunter:  ** That fool Hans can’t keep me down. I was merely knocked unconscious by his strike... Charlotte and Benny, two border guards, found me from there. They took me in and nursed me back to health.

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad to see you... I was so sure you had died.

** Gunter:  ** Not yet. To make up for that lost time, I want to join you.

** Corrin:  ** Of course. I’ll have you gladly.

** Gunter:  ** Thank you, Lord Corrin.

_ (After the battle ends) _

** Garon:  ** Hans! Iago! Thalone!

** Iago:  ** Yes, my lord?

** Hans:  ** What is it?

** Garon:  ** Did anybody survive the fight?

** Hans:  ** A few did. What should we do?

** Garon:  ** Kill them all. Make everyone know that Nohr controls this territory now.

** Corrin:  ** Father, you can’t mean this! They’re innocent people! 

** Garon:  ** Do you wish to join them, child?!

** Corrin:  ** I...

** Leo:  ** Come on, Corrin.

** Xander:  ** We have other things to discuss.

_ (The royals stand with Nyx nearby) _

** Nyx:  ** I don’t know what he was thinking in ordering the soldiers to attack Nestra. It was a pathetic waste of supplies on a nation that’s already as good as fallen.

** Leo:  ** I can’t say why either...

** Corrin:  ** It isn’t right! We can’t keep letting this happen! Father is ordering us to genocide of other nations!

** Camilla:  ** I agree... Something isn’t right here. I don’t like it.

** Elise:  ** So many people have had to die up to this point...

** Xander:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** Xander, what do you think?

** Xander:  ** I think there’s something wrong as well, though I can’t say what it is for sure...

** Azura:  ** My dance, it showed that he was corrupted by something. We can’t let this persist.

** Leo:  ** Standing up to him means death. Most people are going to be more loyal to the king who puts food on their plates in exchange for military service. In Nohr, we have next to no allies.

** Camilla:  ** We can’t do anything about it as things stand.

** Corrin:  ** How can you give up so easily?! We can’t let him attack so many people and leave them die! It isn’t right!

** Elise:  ** I’m with Corrin!

** Xander:  ** Corrin, please—

** Corrin:  ** Leave me alone!

_ (Corrin runs off, Azura close behind. They arrive at the convoy where their supplies are being kept) _

** Azura:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** I came to  Nohr  to get answers behind the attack on  Hoshido , and I think I have them. The answer is that he’s a madman. He ordered the attack on my birth family because he takes happiness from bloodshed. He’s lost his mind. Why else would he lash out at  Cheve , the Ice Tribe, and  Nestra ? He isn’t doing anything for ‘the glory of  Nohr ’. He’s harming countless innocent people in his path of conquest.

** Azura:  ** I... I think it’s time to use the gifts from the Rainbow Sage.

** Corrin:  ** You mean...  Yato  and Safaia? I can’t. He thought we were on the path to peace. This is no path to peace. This route is only sending us to hell for our sins against the innocent people of Pheuyura!

** Azura:  ** I believe our war against Hoshido has ended tonight.

** Corrin:  ** What do you mean?

** Azura:  ** No longer do we fight for  Nohr  against  Hoshido . Now, we fight for  Nohr  against Nohr’s corrupted king.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t understand...

** Azura:  ** All that’s happened up to this point is setting the stage for the war against  Hoshido . It’s happening because  Nohr  needs allies to invade such a large land. As it stands, they’re at risk of losing.

** Corrin:  ** I know that much...

** Azura:  ** Our actions have been against  Hoshido  and those innocent places up to this point. From here on out, that all changes.

** Corrin:  ** Azura...

_ (Azura picks up  _ _ Safaia _ _  and a small sphere at its side. She promotes into the Diva class) _

** Azura:  ** We are part of  Nohr  fighting for the future of  Nohr  in honor of the innocent people we’ve seen up to this point.

** Corrin:  ** I think I understand... It isn’t King Garon’s war anymore. It’s ours.

** Azura:  ** You didn’t call him Father.

** Corrin:  ** That man is not my father. My father died to save me in these very streets of  Nestra . For him and the people we left in  Hoshido , I will defeat the corrupted king. 

_ (Corrin picks up  _ _ Yato _ _  and another small sphere. They promote into a  _ _ Nohr _ _  Noble) _

** Azura:  ** I’m proud of you, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** It all changes tonight.

** Azura:  ** Let’s go back to the others. They’re bound to be worried about us.

** Corrin:  ** Alright. 

_ (Corrin and Azura go back to the Nohrian siblings and Nyx) _

** Camilla:  ** Are you okay, Corrin?

** Corrin:  ** Better than ever, Camilla.

** Elise:  ** Are you sure?

** Corrin:  ** My battle with  Hoshido  and innocent people is over. From here on out, I fight for the future of Nohr, and for that, King Garon must die.

** Xander:  ** You’re thinking about the innocent people, yes?

** Corrin:  ** Yes... For them and everyone else in this war, King Garon will fall.

** Xander:  ** You can’t do it as you are now...

** Azura:  ** You aren’t stopping us?

** Xander:  ** My father hasn’t been himself in many years... Not since you were still with us.

** Azura:  ** …

** Elise:  ** But can we really do anything here...?

** Corrin:  ** All evil needs to triumph is for good people to do nothing. We can stand by no longer and must defeat him once and for all.

** Nyx:  ** ...I have faith you know what you’re doing. I’ll stand by your side. Be careful.

** Corrin:  ** We’re pretending to follow him until the moment we’ve become strong enough to defeat him, Iago, and Hans. The corruption of  Nohr  will be  dispelled  no matter what.

** Camilla:  ** I’m with you, Corrin.

** Leo:  ** Somebody has to make sure you stay out of trouble, and if the others won’t do it, I will.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you all... It means a lot to me. For the glory of Nohr!

** Azura:  ** For the glory of Nohr.

** Camilla:  ** For the glory of Nohr.

** Leo:  ** For the glory of Nohr.

** Xander:  ** For the glory of Nohr.

** Elise:  ** For the glory of  Nohr !

_ (Scene transition to the army preparing to leave Nestra. Iago approaches Nyx) _

** Iago:  ** You! Who are you?

** Nyx:  ** ...What does it matter to you?

** Iago:  ** Ah...!

** Nyx:  ** Wipe that ghastly expression off your face.

** Iago:  ** ...And here I thought you’d died...

** Nyx:  ** I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop it.

** Iago:  ** If you say so... Does it feel good to be back home?

** Nyx:  ** It’s none of your business what I’m thinking. Leave me be.

** Iago:  ** You know exactly what I mean... Sister.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Iago:  ** I’ll see you later.

** Nyx:  ** …

_ (Nearby, Azura and Xander are speaking) _

** Azura:  ** I didn’t expect you to join us tonight.

** Xander:  ** What do you mean?

** Azura:  ** In fighting the war and as part of our group. I figured you would have other  things  to do.

** Xander:  ** I always make time for my siblings. You must remember that, yes?

** Azura:  ** Even when everyone else ignored me in Nohr, you didn’t. You were always there when you could be like Camilla was.

** Xander:  ** It’s my job as a brother. Blood or not, we are siblings, Azura. I’m glad to see you alright.

** Azura:  ** As to you... I missed you.

** Xander:  ** You won’t need to miss me ever again. I’ll be by your side from here on out.

** Azura:  ** Thank you, Xander...

_ (Garon approaches them) _

** Garon:  ** You...

** Azura:  ** …

** Garon:  ** You are Azura.

** Azura:  ** I am.

** Garon:  ** You look just like her.

** Azura:  ** …

** Garon:  ** I never expected to see your face again.

** Azura:  ** I figured. Most of us from that time in your life died.

** Garon:  ** …

** Azura:  ** I’ll leave you be, Father.

_ (Azura leaves. Scene transitions to Corrin standing alone with Yato, watching this play out) _

** Corrin:  ** For the Rainbow Sage... For the rebels of the Ice Tribe... For the innocent people of  Cheve ... For the  Nestrans  and their duke... For the people of Notre  Sagesse ... I will defeat King Garon using this blade, a reflection of the lives lost to this monstrous war and horrid man... Watch your back. When the time is right, I won’t hesitate in striking you down.  Yato  thirsts for your blood, and I’m happy to let it feed. It’s time that the rule of King Garon  came to a close . For the glory of  Nohr .

_ (Corrin raises  _ _ Yato _ _  skyward into the moonlight as the screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, chief.
> 
> So much happened this chapter, and it's such a great climax. We had the return of Gunter, Charlotte and Benny were recruited, Xander joined the fray, Azura and Garon spoke, Iago knows something about Nyx, and more. It's fucking amazing.
> 
> Since Valla works differently in this compared to the game, I needed another way to reintroduce Gunter, and here it is. Plus, Charlotte and Benny are here (though a few chapters late). In all honesty, this is my favorite chapter up to this point in Conquest. It's amazing.
> 
> Plus, I love Corrin's character development. Up to this point, they were trying to be a pacifist while still holding onto their fond memories of Garon. They didn't want to believe that Garon would really attack Hoshido or order innocent people to death, but this is the turning point. Corrin says fuck Garon and is determined to kill him whenever they get the chance. That's the shit I'm here for. 
> 
> Conquest Corrin is a much darker character than Birthright, but they do have moments of weakness (which we'll get to eventually because literally six characters from Birthright survive fat oof). Overall, I'm proud of what I've done with them/will do with them over the course of this path. I've always preferred Birthright, but this is still a damn good chapter. Corrin promoted to Edgy, and I fucking love it.
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Sixteen: Den of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lengthy boat ride, the army arrives in Mokushu, where they plan to invade Hoshido.

_ (The scene opens on the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  royals and Nyx in Mokushu) _

** Corrin:  ** We’ve finally arrived... 

** Camilla:  ** It’s been so long since we were on land in Nestra... Boat travel is not my favorite method of transportation.

** Nyx:  ** I was almost convinced solid earth didn’t exist after a few weeks on that ship...

** Leo:  ** We can’t let ourselves be distracted. We have other places to be.

** Xander:  ** Hoshido awaits.

_ (Kotaro appears) _

** Kotaro:  ** Welcome, soldiers of  Nohr ! We have been awaiting your arrival.

** Corrin:  ** Who might you be?

** Kotaro:  ** I am Kotaro, the daimyo of  Mokushu . We  Mokushujin  are glad to ally with Nohr. We have always been on good terms with your kingdom, and we were destined to side with you when war inevitably broke out.

** Leo:  ** We appreciate the loyalty, I suppose.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Kotaro:  ** I don’t mean to rush you after such a long journey, but I’d like to show you the path you’ll be using to enter Hoshido. This way, my good nobles.

_ (Kotaro leaves with all the royals but Leo, leaving him alone with Nyx) _

** Leo:  ** You’re acting strange. Quieter than usual.

** Nyx:  ** I’m always quiet.

** Leo:  ** Just tell me what’s on your mind.

** Nyx:  ** ...Something about this man feels wrong. I can’t quite describe it, but something is amiss.

** Leo:  ** Stay on your guard. If he turns against us, we need to be ready.

** Nyx:  ** Yes, milord.

_ (Nyx and Leo leave. The scene transitions to the passage into Hoshido) _

** Corrin:  ** This is it?

** Kotaro:  ** Yes. It has long been used as a trade route, though no merchants have traveled through in many months since the war began.  Hoshido  is too afraid to reach out, it seems.

** Camilla:  ** Have you battled the Hoshidan army?

** Kotaro:  ** At some points, yes. 

** Azura:  ** Did... Did you hear that? I hear footsteps.

** Elise:  ** But who could be down here?

** Nyx:  ** …

_ (Saizo appears) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Greetings, daimyo.

** Kotaro:  ** Hoshidan  ninja. Tch. Pathetic.

** Corrin:  ** What’s going on here?

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Where is she?

** Kotaro:  ** I know not what you mean.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Enough with the secrets. Talk.

_ (Kaze appears) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Saizo ! Have you found her?!

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Kotaro, you know what you did.

** Corrin:  ** Daimyo, please explain what’s happening.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** This man is the monster who murdered a former retainer of  Hoshido  years ago... Our father.

** Nyx:  ** I knew something was wrong...

** Kotaro:  ** …

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Even now, he holds a  Hoshidan  soldier captive as a bargaining chip for surrender. Pathetic.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Too afraid of us, it seems...

** Corrin:  ** Daimyo, is this true?

** Kotaro:  ** ...Hmph. You know, for a child, you’re full of yourself.

** Corrin:  ** You killed that man and are currently holding a  Hoshidan  soldier hostage... You...

** Kotaro:  ** A true  Nohrian  royal would praise me for being so cunning. This is war. Lying and using people is par for the course.

** Corrin:  ** That is not how Nohr does things.

** Kotaro:  ** Tell that to your king! He told me to do anything necessary to win land for your kingdom!

** Xander:  ** I see...  So,  your tactics are a product of my father’s influence. Pity. I won’t allow this to go any further. I refuse to accept your methods. 

** Kotaro:  ** He won’t stand for this betrayal. He promised land for  Mokushu , and none will get in the way of  Mokushu’s  future glory—not even a  Nohrian  royal!

_ (Mokushujin soldiers arrive) _

** Camilla:  ** Enemy soldiers... They were waiting here the whole time.

** Elise:  ** You were always planning on hurting us!

** Nyx:  ** Dastard...

** Kotaro:  ** I’ve heard how cunning the  Nohrian  royals are. I couldn’t risk anything getting out... I’ll just have to tell King Garon his darling children died fighting a  Hoshidan  ambush. If you had kept your mouths shut, you all could have lived. Such a shame, truly. Instead, you all will be sacrifices on the altar of my grand ambition!

_ (The battle begins.  _ _ Saizo _ _  and  _ _ Kaze _ _  act as green units and are level one Master Ninjas during this map. Shura appears at the start of the battle as a green unit) _

** Shura ** ** :  ** Daimyo Kotaro... It’s about time I found you. It’s time to perish.

_ (Corrin talks to Shura) _

** Corrin:  ** Who are you? You don’t look like a Mokushujin soldier.

** Shura:  ** It’s because I’m not. The name’s Shura.

** Corrin:  ** What are you doing here? This is no place for townsfolk.

** Shura ** ** :  ** I’m not a regular villager. I’m a... I can fight. If you’re against Mokushu, I’m with you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

** Corrin:  ** We don’t have much time to discuss this now... Can we talk after the battle ends?

** Shura ** ** :  ** Alright. Until then, I’m with you.

_ (If Saizo is defeated) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** I must not fall here... My liege needs me... For Lord Ryoma, I must retreat.

_ (If  _ _ Kaze _ _  is defeated) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I can't die now... My services to  Hoshido  are still required... I must retreat, but I trust you will end the battle.

_ (Initiating combat against Kotaro) _

** Kotaro:  ** The new kingdom of  Mokushu  will be built on your graves! Not even King Garon can stop me now!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Kotaro) _

** Corrin:  ** You’re wrong in thinking  Nohr  is a land of treachery.

** Kotaro:  ** Where have you been? It’s always been this way. You stab and claw your way to the top. That’s how the world works.

** Corrin:  ** At the expense of the regular people? I can’t stand for that.

** Kotaro:  ** Your morality matters not. You are nothing to me, and I’ll prove it by defeating you!

_ ( _ _ Shura _ _  initiates combat with Kotaro) _

** Shura ** ** :  ** So, you’re the daimyo.

** Kotaro:  ** Who are you?

** Shura ** ** :  ** I am  Shura  of  Kohga . You will pay for destroying my people!

** Kotaro:  ** Aw, so you came here to get revenge? That’s precious. I’ve killed dozens of people like you. Don’t bother. Like your pathetic kingdom, you don’t stand a chance.

** Shura ** ** :  ** Killing you will be no bother at all. In fact, I’m looking for it. I’ll rebuild Kohga once you’ve died too.

** Kotaro:  ** That’s rich. I killed all your people, burned your villages to the ground. All your soldiers combined weren’t enough to stop me. You think you alone can kill me? Ha!

** Shura:  ** We’ll see how funny it is when you’re begging for mercy. You took everything from me, so it’s only fair that I repay the favor. For Kohga!

_ (Shura gets the kill) _

** Shura:  ** Kohga... You will rise again soon...

_ ( _ _ Kaze _ _  initiates combat with Kotaro) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I never knew who killed my father... I merely knew he went off on a mission and never came back.

** Kotaro:  ** He was a pathetic creature. Surely you remember that.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Your words do not bother me. The musings of a criminal mean nothing.

** Kotaro:  ** You’ve killed many as well for the glory of Hoshido. How is that any different from what I’ve done?

** Kaze:  ** …

** Kotaro:  ** Say you’re honorable all you want... It matters not. Prepare to perish.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** ...I’ll bring you to an end for all the people you’ve killed!

_ ( _ _ Saizo _ _  initiates combat with Kotaro) _

** Saizo:  ** Kotaro of Mokushu... You will pay for your crimes.

** Kotaro:  ** I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise?

** Saizo ** ** :  ** I am  Saizo  the Fifth.

** Kotaro:  ** Saizo ... That name sounds familiar. I believe I’ve murdered others of your pitiful lineage.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** My father was an honorable man.

** Kotaro:  ** Honorable? Don’t make me laugh.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Coward!

** Kotaro:  ** Isn’t this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic!

** Saizo:  ** Sorry to disappoint, but I’m about to rewrite your poem’s ending.

** Kotaro:  ** If you’re anything like your father you won’t land a single blow!

_ (If  _ _ Saizo _ _  gets the kill) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** How’s that for not landing a single blow?

** Kotaro:  ** How could I lose?!

** Saizo:  ** A fitting end... Father... You have been avenged. May you rest in peace now.

_ (Kotaro is defeated) _

** Kotaro:  ** No! My ambition...  Mokushu’s  future...

_ (After the battle,  _ _ Saizo _ _  and  _ _ Kaze _ _  stand together) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** It’s over... After all these years, Father’s murder has been avenged.

** Kaze:  ** I only knew he had been killed in the line of duty while working in Mokushu... All this time... What a burden that knowledge must have been.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** That man killed our father and hid the truth from all... It took years of searching to uncover the truth that monster buried.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Dishonorable scoundrel... There’s no telling how many lives he took without punishment.

** Saizo:  ** Indeed...

_ (Corrin and Kagero appear) _

** Corrin:  ** I found the dungeon they were keeping Kagero in.

** Kagero:  ** Saizo!

** Saizo:  ** Are you hurt? We must make haste and return to the capirtal right away.

** Kagero ** ** :  ** I am in your debt,  Saizo ... And... Lord Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** If you’re worried about us resorting to violence, that is not the case. From here on out,  Nohr  is fighting for peace.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** It was pure coincidence that we crossed paths... Why didn’t you take the lives of the soldiers you bested?

** Corrin:  ** Taking lives needlessly is not the  Nohrian  way. They were being manipulated just as we were.

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Hmph... I thank you for assisting us in this battle, but do not let our temporary truce fool you. When we next meet, it will be as enemies.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** We reside on opposite sides of the battlefield, after all.

** Corrin:  ** ...Very well. Return home now. Until we meet again.

_ ( _ _ Kaze _ _ ,  _ _ Saizo _ _ , and  _ _ Kagero _ _  leave as Shura appears) _

** Corrin:  ** Ah, Shura! I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier. What relation do you have to Kotaro?

** Shura ** ** :  ** Kotaro invaded a kingdom called  Kohga  many years ago and defeated it in a matter of days. All its people were slaughtered in a bloody war for ‘the glory of  Mokushu ’. I was one of the few survivors who got away. 

** Corrin:  ** You wanted to kill him for his genocide against your people...

** Shura ** ** :  ** Yes. There’s no way to bring them back no matter what I try, but I can put their souls at rest and ease their suffering... With Kotaro’s death, the freedom of  Kohga  is imminent.

** Corrin:  ** Do you want to stay here and establish your kingdom then?

** Shura ** ** :  ** ...I don’t think so. I owe it to you for helping me take him down. I’ll stay with you.

** Corrin:  ** Truly?

** Shura ** ** :  ** Yes. Besides, I’ll need the dust to settle before I go into the restoration process.

** Corrin:  ** Well... We’re glad to have you. Feel free to explore the army and talk to anyone. They won’t bite.

** Shura:  ** Thank you.

_ (Shura leaves and Azura appears) _

** Corrin:  ** It... It’s twisted.

** Azura:  ** What is?

** Corrin:  ** In order to take down the king of treachery, we must follow his orders. Battle is the only place to gain enough experience to defeat him. And yet... It’s the last thing I want.

** Azura:  ** You’re fighting the people you’re trying to protect to reach peace.

** Corrin:  ** Exactly. I don’t know what to do about it. It’s weird, and I don’t know how to feel about it... Mercy won’t always work. Despite our actions against unnecessary fighting, I cannot deny the heritage of  Nohr  was built in bloodshed and violence. 

** Azura:  ** You’re thinking of King Garon, Iago, and Hans, aren’t you?

** Corrin:  ** Correct as always, Azura. No matter what I do, I can’t change them. I’m not strong enough to take them down yet... The only way I can gain that experience is through the harsh reality of battle, but I’m killing the people I long to protect.

** Azura:  ** It makes you question the morality of all happening around us...

** Corrin:  ** Exactly. Is this really the right way to go? I want to change the corrupted kingdom from the inside, but there’s so much I can’t fix. I can’t help the countless people that died to Kotaro, who was tainted by King Garon’s ideologies. No matter how hard, I can’t save everyone... It makes me feel hopeless. Is this even going to help? Does it matter at the end of the day?

** Azura:  ** Saving a single life matters. It may seem insignificant when looking at the hundreds of people lost in the past, but you did what you could to that person and their family. You’ve made a difference to them. A small difference is better than none at all. The same applies to Nohr. Some mercy is better than none.

** Corrin:  ** Thanks for talking to me, Azura... I hope you’re ready for what’s coming.

** Azura:  ** May King Garon rest in hell.

** Corrin:  ** Amen. For the glory of Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is earlier than usual thanks to the lack of a boat map. I didn't want to add it, so I didn't. Instead, we get Shura this chapter. Neat.
> 
> There's more of a heavy focus on the battle with Hoshido in this version, if you couldn't already tell. From here is where the changes become a bit more obvious in terms of battles. This one already had a few big changes with the introduction of Shura. Kaze being on the enemy team was different too.
> 
> Also, I love doing Corrin and Azura moments. Morality is sort of difficult to play with in Fire Emblem given how everyone's moral compass is different, but I think I'm capturing it pretty well. Instead of being naive and unchanging, Corrin has taken on more of a dark and hardened tone with a hint of remorse. They want to save people, but they know things are sometimes out of their reach. I think they're a lot more grounded in this version, and I think they're more like a general from other games than the child they were portrayed as in the game.
> 
> I think that's about it for today. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Seventeen: Dissipation of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Garon's instruction, the group cuts through Izumo on the way to Hoshido.

_(The scene opens on the group traveling through Izumo. The royals and Nyx are together)_

**Corrin:** Xander, do you know why we've changed course so suddenly?

 **Xander:** Father wished to avoid going to Hoshido quite yet. He wanted to make another stop.

 **Corrin:** Where?

 **Xander:** He set us on a course for Izumo, a neutral territory in between the remains of Kohga and Hoshido.

 **Leo:** If I had to guess, he wants to take it over to keep Hoshido from gaining its alliance.

 **Corrin:** All I'm hearing is it'll be a bloody conquest of yet another nation. Who doesn't like a repeat of Cheve and Nestra, am I right?

 **Camilla:** Just because he wants us to defeat innocent people doesn't mean we will.

 **Azura:** We trust your judgement and agree with you. If you want to save these people, that's what we'll do.

 **Corrin:** We couldn't stop what happened to Cheve, Nestra, and Notre Sagesse. Well, I've had enough of being helpless. I'm going to save Izumo if it's the last thing I do.

 **Nyx:** You're awfully intent on saving people you've never met.

 **Corrin:** I've seen enough in this war. I won't let more innocent people get hurt. Regardless of how well I know them, I'm going to do my job for the sake of our collective future. Come on. We can't waste anymore time.

_(The scene changes to the group standing outside the castle with Garon, Iago, Hans, and Thalone)_

**Garon:** Send the soldiers in. Leave none alive.

 **Iago:** Yes, Your Majesty.

 **Hans:** Should we fight as well?

 **Thalone:** I don't believe that will be necessary. Izumo is a peaceful nation. Significant force from the king's retainers won't be required... I believe the royal children and their battalion will do just fine with one other faction of fighters.

 **Garon:** Very well. Xander, did you hear that? Kill the archduke of Izumo. Claim this land for Nohr.

 **Xander:** I understand, Father... We'll be on our way.

 **Nyx:** What are you planning to do now?

 **Leo:** I don't see a way out of this, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I'm going to figure something out. Have a little faith in me. 

_(The scene changes to the inside of the castle. Nohrians have overrun the place already and are fighting the Izumite soldiers)_

**Camilla:** This is chaos...

 **Elise:** I don't like this...

 **Azura:** Corrin, you know what to do. How should we act?

 **Corrin:** Grab your weapons. It's time to fight.

 **Leo:** Are you suggesting we go against the Izumites?

 **Corrin:** What gave you that idea? No, we're doing something else. 

 **Camilla:** You can't be serious...

 **Corrin:** I am. If they're going to aid in the killing of innocent soldiers of a neutral country, I will not stand by. Let nobody escape. For the sake of peace, we act against the orders of the king.

 **Elise:** Is this really a good idea?

 **Azura:** Corrin, this is risky...

 **Corrin:** I understand that, but this genocide of innocent civilians ends here. I'll figure out what to tell the king after the fight. For now, we fight the Nohrian soldiers. Prepare for battle!

_(After the battle, the royals stand together in the main hall of the palace)_

**Corrin:** That's the last of them... 

 **Elise:** I feel sick... I didn't think we'd have to fight against our own people...

 **Leo:** It's alright, Elise. Come on. Let's sit down for a moment.

_(Elise and Leo leave)_

**Nyx:** What are you going to tell the king? He wants the head of Izumo's ruler. Obviously, you don't have that. We don't even know where he is, for crying out loud.

 **Corrin:** There's nobody left to tell the king about what we've done here today. No Nohrian soldier can turn against us now aside from those in our battalion, and I highly doubt they'd betray us. We saved Izumite lives. Hopefully, that will be enough to gain audience with the ruler of this land.

 **Azura:** I'm going to look around a bit. I'll see if I can find him.

_(Azura leaves)_

**Corrin:** It's not like we can really leave him here... The king will be aware if we let him live here in Izumo. Any political action will catch his eye. I refuse to kill him to conquer any other nations. Our main target is King Garon, and he wants Hoshido. I doubt he'll linger here for long.

 **Camilla:** We can't leave him here in case of any action. That would put us at a severe disadvantage...

 **Corrin:** Maybe there is a solution...

 **Nyx:** You can't be serious.

 **Corrin:** Oh, I'm very serious. We're going to hide the archduke of Izumo right under that man's nose. He won't notice one extra soldier coming with us. It's not like he ever makes an effort to talk to us personally. 

 **Xander:** It would stop any actions as ruler and keep us from looking suspicious... To him, Izumo will be as good as conquered.

 **Corrin:** We can say he's either a soldier or a captive. 

 **Nyx:** This is ridiculous. If he thinks at all about this, then he's going to know what we're doing. Do you want to take that chance?

 **Corrin:** It's a risk we'll have to take. 

_(Azura reappears with Izana)_

**Azura:** Corrin, I've found him.

 **Izana:**...

 **Corrin:** Archduke Izana... It's an honor to meet you. My name is--

 **Izana:** Corrin, a noble of Nohr and adopted child of the royal family.

 **Corrin:** You know of me?

 **Izana:** Something you may not know, sheltered royal, is that Izumo is a place of fortune-tellers. I know all about you and your army.

 **Corrin:** I see... Do you... Do you like what you know?

 **Izana:** Oh, I think you're all crazy. What in the world are you thinking?

 **Corrin:** I'm thinking of a world after the war when things can return to peace for all peoples of Pheuyura. I've had enough of this war.

 **Izana:** That's a rather bold statement... How far are you willing to go for this dream of yours?

 **Corrin:** I'm sure you know the details already.

 **Izana:** Oh, yes. You're the rebellious middle child thinking of slaughtering their father for 'the glory of Nohr'... Interesting stuff, let me tell you.

 **Corrin:** What about it?

 **Izana:** It's an admirable wish, and you have drive... I like you, kid.

 **Corrin:** Glad to hear it. Listen, I need to talk to you--

 **Izana:** I overheard enough of your conversation while I was walking here with your friend, Lady Azura. You want me to play dead as one of your soldiers or captives to keep your father from growing suspicious. Is that it?

 **Corrin:** That sums it up, yes.

 **Izana:**...I believe in you. If you've come this far, you must have something good in that head of yours. Plus, it's pretty gutsy for a teenager to want to save the continent by killing the worst man on it. I like that.

 **Corrin:** So, you'll do it?

 **Izana:** Yes, I will. I don't have much of a choice in the matter, so I'll go along with your little scheme.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Archduke Izana. I won't let you down. 

 **Izana:** Try not to get me killed, will you?

 **Azura:** I find it odd that you're willing to go along so easily...

 **Izana:** It's either this or get my head chopped off by the king's oversized axe. Which would you choose?

 **Azura:**...Fair point.

 **Izana:** I'll go and grab a few spells for the journey. You probably have a while before the king bursts into the palace in an angry fit. Enjoy yourselves until then.

_(Izana leaves)_

**Camilla:** I should go prepare for his joining our army. This is going to take quite a bit of work given how much we have to hide...

 **Nyx:** I'll help too.

 **Azura:** I'll go find Leo and Elise and send them your way.

_(Camilla, Nyx, and Azura leave)_

**Corrin:** This... This is going much better than I expected.

 **Xander:** You've grown a lot since we first met, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I guess I didn't even notice. War does that to you, huh?

 **Xander:** We haven't had much time to talk about it, but... You've grown into a fine person, Corrin. I believe you'll do great things one day.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... That means a lot to me, Xander.

 **Xander:** I have to admit... I don't like the idea of fighting Father.

 **Corrin:** I didn't either at first. He's still the man who technically raised us, even if he was never there for me. It feels wrong to think of murdering someone like that. Even if I know he's awful, it bothers me.

 **Xander:** I... I was holding onto false hope that this was all a mistake for so long. I didn't want to believe our father was capable of doing something so horrible to so many innocent people.

 **Corrin:** But not even you could keep your faith in him up.

 **Xander:** Nestra was the last straw for me as it was for you. I don't know if there's anything left of the old King Garon still in there. I can't say for sure... All I know is I can't make excuses any longer.

 **Corrin:** I can't either... Which is exactly why we've got to do this. It's not going to be easy for any of us, but who else will? I don't want any other lives to be taken by his bloodlust. It'll all be over soon. We'll catch him in a moment of weakness, and from there, he, Hans, Iago, and all of his other henchmen will fall. Nohr will no longer be a land of conquest. Instead, it'll be one of mercy, and not just because we say it is so.

 **Xander:** Our actions don't mean much when compared to his, but this... Everything will change after his death.

 **Corrin:** Even if it's hard, it's what we have to do... You're with me to the end, right?

 **Xander:** Of course I am. I always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, if only Xander was written this way and not as two-faced as... I don't know. Something with two faces.
> 
> Fun fact: I didn't really like Xander in the OG Fates because he was so different between supports and the main story. Justice is an illusion, blah blah blah. I liked supports Xander better, which is sad given that's the one we see less. He's so contradictory, and as somebody who places Ace Attorney religiously (if that's not already obvious by the stuff I right *cough self promotion cough*) I don't like that. So he's different here. Nice.
> 
> This chapter's 100% new since I didn't exactly want to have the dinner chapter in here. Good map, bad concept. So no more of that concept. It's different now. Nice.
> 
> Also, no, this won't blow up in Corrin's face later, why would you say that-
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Eighteen: Kitsune Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party is forced to travel through the home of the kitsune where they hear startling thoughts from an outsider regarding Nohr.

_ (The chapter begins with the royals standing together alongside Nyx) _

** Nyx:  ** I’m afraid we have a problem.

** Corrin:  ** What is it?

** Xander:  ** There are many  Hoshidan  soldiers waiting in the path we would have taken to enter Hoshido. I guess they figured out our plans.

** Camilla:  ** We could take another path through the mountains where the kitsune live.

** Corrin:  ** Kitsune?

** Elise:  ** They’re people who can transform into foxes! 

** Azura:  ** Despite being in  Hoshidan  territory, they’re mostly neutral. They avoid contact with most humans where possible.

** Corrin:  ** How are we going to convince them to let us through their home then?

** Nyx:  ** We can’t unless we go see them. 

** Camilla:  ** The kitsune are known to be somewhat hostile to those who wander into their territory, I’m afraid. There’s a long history of people entering the land of the kitsune to kill them for their fur, which fetches a high price on the black market.

** Corrin:  ** If we’re mistaken for hunters, we could find ourselves in trouble then.

** Azura:  ** Exactly. We’ll have to tread with caution. 

** Corrin:  ** Let’s head for the kitsune mountains. It’s either them or the Hoshidans, and I’d rather take my chances with irritated foxes than an army led by Ryoma.

_ (Scene change to the royals and Nyx walking together through the kitsunes’ home) _

** Corrin:  ** We haven’t run into any trouble so far... Maybe we already passed by the lair of the kitsune.

** Elise:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** Are you scared, Elise? You know I’m here for you—

** Elise ** ** :  ** No, look!

_ (Elise points to Kaden as he appears) _

** Kaden:  ** Hello there.

** Corrin:  ** You’re a kitsune, yes?

** Leo:  ** Corrin, I have a bad feeling about this.

** Kaden:  ** ...You can call me Kaden. What are you doing here?

** Corrin:  ** I’m  really sorry  to invade your home. We simply needed to pass through here to reach Hoshido.

** Kaden:  ** You smell like Nohrians.

** Xander:  ** We do come from Nohr, yes.

** Kaden:  ** ...Hm. Well, I see no reason not to let you through. Follow me.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Kaden.

** Nyx:  ** …

_ (Scene  _ _ transition _ _  to a short while later. Kaden stops walking) _

** Kaden:  ** Alright. Here we are.

** Elise:  ** Where exactly are we?

** Kaden:  ** The home of the kitsune... And your grave.

_ (Kitsune appear around the Nohrian army) _

** Kaden:  ** I’ve heard of your king, you know. He’s ruthless. He’ll do anything to get what he wants. He kills innocent people. 

** Xander:  ** I assure  you  we aren’t like him—

** Kaden:  ** I can’t trust that.  Nohrians  have been coming to the kitsune hamlet for many years to hunt us for our fur.  Nohr’s  legacy of violence extends far beyond just waging war on random countries. Even people living in solitude like we kitsune are targets of Nohr. A few people can’t change an entire nation. It’s not possible.

** Camilla:  ** Kaden, please listen to us. 

** Kaden:  ** You can’t undo all the harm done by  Nohrians  in the past. They’ve come here to kill us and hunt us for sport. They don’t understand the value of life. They all claimed to be different too, you know! The kitsune are dying out because of people like that. You can say you’re not like them all you want, but you can’t change generations of harm so easily.

** Leo:  ** …

** Kaden:  ** That’s enough talk. Kitsune! We battle! Get rid of the intruders once and for all!

** Corrin:  ** It seems we have no choice... Try to break through! Avoid killing the kitsune at all costs!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Kaden is fought in battle) _

** Kaden:  ** You won’t hurt any of us ever again!

_ (Kaden is defeated) _

** Kaden:  ** I’m sorry... Everyone...

_ (After the battle, the royals and Nyx stand together once again) _

** Corrin:  ** We managed to get away, but I still feel awful...

** Nyx:  ** We had no choice. We need to keep moving so they don’t catch up with us.

** Leo:  ** Nyx is right. We can’t wait.

** Xander:  ** Come on. The kitsune will be fine.

** Camilla:  ** It’ll be alright, Corrin. Promise.

_ (Xander, Camilla, Leo, Nyx, and Elise walk off, leaving Corrin and Azura to take up the group’s rear alone) _

** Corrin:  ** I know we had no choice but to fight them... I still feel awful though.

** Azura:  ** You’re thinking about what Kaden said.

** Corrin:  ** In a way, he’s right. We can’t undo what  Nohr  has been doing for generations. The past is in the past. We can’t fix it. The kitsune who died... All the innocent people who were slaughtered... We can’t fix that.

** Azura:  ** I know... And I’m sure you’re aware King Garon is following us through this same path.

** Corrin:  ** Yes... I know. We showed the kitsune mercy and escaped without murdering them, but he won’t be so generous. He’s a man responsible for countless massacres.

** Azura:  ** Do you still think you did the right thing?

** Corrin:  ** I’ve learned there's no perfect path to take in this war. Everyone is out for themselves... We aren’t gods or anything. We can’t see what the right option is. All we can do is press on and try to do what we believe aligns with our morals.

** Azura:  ** You’re uncertain then.

** Corrin:  ** If I’m being perfectly honest, I don’t think I’ll ever be certain. No matter what we do, people will die.  Nohr  is a land of conquest. We can’t undo all the harm of the past. 

** Azura:  ** But you’re still going down this path?

** Corrin:  ** The path may be out of our reach. I can’t help all the people who have already suffered... But the future will be different. I will extend a hand to those in need and prove  Nohr  is not a land of mutiny and massacre anymore. King Garon is the past. We are the future.

** Azura:  ** Do you think you’ll be able to defeat him when the time comes?

** Corrin:  ** I’ll be more than ready... The first chance I get to drive Yato through his heart, he’ll be as good as dead.

** Azura:  ** The glory of Nohr awaits.

** Corrin:  ** Indeed it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated this. A week? That's far too long, huh?
> 
> I'm going to have this story finished by the time Three Houses comes out. Speaking of, how about that E3 trailer? I want this game now more than ever after that. Seriously. It owns my soul.
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Nineteen: Eternal Stairway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nyx goes missing, Corrin and company go to search for her.

_ (The chapter starts with Leo approaching Corrin. The day is almost over and the army is preparing to make camp for the night) _

** Leo:  ** Corrin, I have bad news.

** Corrin:  ** What is it?

** Leo:  ** I went looking for Nyx to see if she was ready for our daily meeting, but I can’t find her.

** Corrin:  ** You can’t find her? Where could she be?

** Leo:  ** I don’t know. I searched everywhere, but I haven’t seen her. I heard Iago has gone missing as well.

** Corrin:  ** Is it just me, or has she been acting kind of strange lately? Especially when Iago is around.

** Leo:  ** I’ve noticed it too. Ever since we left Nestra, she seems kind of on edge.

** Corrin:  ** We should try and talk to her after we find her.

** Leo:  ** There’s one place I think she might be. Have you heard of the Eternal Stairway?

** Corrin:  ** I’m afraid not.

** Leo:  ** It’s a route into Hoshido. It’s not advised for travelers, part of an army or otherwise, since dangerous situations arise there all the time. Some theorize the place may be haunted. I know that’s highly improbable, but few have gotten out alive. Nobody ever wants to investigate since it’s so risky.

** Corrin:  ** Do you think she wandered off and got stuck there?

** Leo:  ** It’s possible. It isn’t too far from where we’re making camp. I told Father it wasn’t a good idea to be so close, but he refused to listen.

** Corrin:  ** Damn... Let’s get our troops together. We can leave and search for her. We’ll be back before anybody notices.

** Leo:  ** Alright. I’m on it.

** Corrin:  ** Nyx... Please be okay...

_ (The scene changes to show the army standing in the Eternal Stairway) _

** Camilla:  ** Corrin, we’ve been searching for quite some time, and there’s no sign of her.

** Corrin:  ** She has to be around here somewhere. Nyx!

** Elise:  ** I hope she’s okay...

** Azura:  ** Wait... Do you hear that?

** Xander:  ** Hear what?

** Azura:  ** It sounds like growling...

_ (A large group of Faceless appears) _

** Corrin:  ** Leo... I think I figured out why the Eternal Stairway is so dangerous.

** Leo:  ** Faceless can’t form on their own. Someone must have raised them. 

**???:  ** That would be me.

_ (Iago teleports in. He is holding Nyx in a choke hold) _

** Corrin:  ** Nyx!!

** Nyx:  ** Lord Corrin... I...

** Iago:  ** Oh, you were looking for your little tactician, were you? Well, you aren’t getting her back. I have a score to settle with her.

** Camilla:  ** Iago, I’m warning you...

** Iago:  ** King Garon won’t let you hurt me, and you know it. You may be his children, but that means nothing to him. I’m his advisor in this war. He wouldn’t know or care if you mysteriously died at the hands of Faceless...

** Xander:  ** Stand down, Iago!

** Iago:  ** Denied. I have unfinished business to take care of. Good luck getting out of here. If you can make it out alive, then we’ll talk.

_ (Iago teleports away) _

** Corrin:  ** Iago! Get back here!

** Elise:  ** There are so many of them!

** Azura:  ** Corrin, we have no choice. We have to fight our way through them.

** Camilla:  ** They’ll overwhelm us soon if we aren’t careful.

** Corrin:  ** In that case, we must fight. Don’t bother routing them. We need to get through these Faceless as quickly as possible to save Nyx!

_ (After the battle, the royals burst onto the scene where Iago is keeping Nyx) _

** Xander:  ** I’m glad the other soldiers can finish off the remaining Faceless for us while we take him down...

** Leo:  ** Iago, you have no right to refuse an order from the royalty of this kingdom. Stop what you’re doing now.

** Iago:  ** You don’t know who you’re dealing with.

** Camilla:  ** We know you’re a criminal already.

** Iago:  ** I’m talking about her. She never explained who she was to you, did she?

** Corrin:  ** …

** Iago:  ** If she won’t say anything, I’ll simply have to explain it for you.

** Nyx:  ** You had better—

** Iago:  ** Quiet!

_ (Iago throws Nyx to the ground) _

** Nyx:  ** Ack-!

** Corrin:  ** Nyx!

** Iago:  ** She’s not merely a traveling sorceress. She has royal blood flowing through her veins.

** Leo:  ** What are you talking about?

** Iago:  ** Long ago,  Nestra  had three children in line for the throne. There was Augustus, the oldest, Nyala, the middle child, and Ianne, the youngest.  Nestra  has always been known for its magic. Augustus, of course, had no interest in such petty desires. He ignored the power at his fingertips and let his younger siblings do the heavy lifting.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t understand. Why is this important?

** Iago:  ** Nestra  was once a great nation on par with  Nohr  thanks to its economy. However, that all changed when pathetic Nyala decided to go too deep into magic and destroy everything around her. Countless  Nestrans  were murdered. Homes were destroyed by her outburst. Survivors in the capital were few... And then she ran away. 

** Xander:  ** Get to the point faster.

** Iago:  ** Ianne dipped into dark magic following his sister’s disappearance. He discovered the truth about the darkest powers in all the land... He got it to reside at his very fingertips whenever he needed it. Soon enough, his aging slowed, and he was able to live for over a hundred years.

** Camilla:  ** You can’t mean...

** Iago:  ** Ianne stole the royal treasure of  Nestra , a knife gifted to  Nestra  generations ago by the  Nohrian  royal line. Spectre. I’m sure you’ve heard of it, yes?

** Xander:  ** Spectre hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years.

** Iago:  ** I have it in my possession now. My fate as a prince of  Nestra  is far behind me. I have other business to take care of now. Of course, I never truly got over what happened to my dear people, which is what brings me here today.

** Leo:  ** I think I understand...

** Iago:  ** Over a century ago, this young woman was born as the second child to the  Nestran  throne, Nyala. She killed her countrymen and parents after losing control of her magic. Once upon a time, I had faith in the world, but she took it all away. Now, I’m here to get my revenge.

** Corrin:  ** Iago, stop this—

** Iago:  ** You cannot command me to do anything! I have waited long enough to finish the one who hurt me so many years ago, and I won’t let any of you interrupt me! Say farewell to your precious tactician, for it’s the last thing you’ll ever say to her!

** Corrin:  ** Iago, no!

_ (Iago produces the knife  _ _ Spectre _ _  and stabs Nyx in the stomach with it. He kicks her towards the royals) _

** Iago:  ** She’s as good as finished, just as I am finished here. Farewell, children.

_ (Iago disappears) _

** Corrin:  ** Elise! We need you to heal her!

** Elise:  ** My staff isn’t working fast enough! I need something stronger!

** Camilla:  ** Stronger? 

** Elise:  ** There are supplies back at camp that would help!

** Xander:  ** We’re too far away. We won’t make it in time.

** Leo:  ** We have to do something!

** Corrin:  ** I’m going to get Lilith. She can help us. She can take us to the Astral Plane! There should be supplies there to save Nyx!

** Camilla:  ** We have to hurry. There’s no time to lose.

** Corrin:  ** Then come on!

_ (The royals leave with Leo carrying Nyx) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of intense, isn't it?
> 
> It's similar in map design to the chapter of the same name in the actual game (lots of rhyming there), but in story content it's a stark contrast. Also, we get information about the sister thing from Nestra's chapters. Interesting, huh?
> 
> This one is pretty intense, but things will sort of slow down in the next few chapters to allow for further explanation. I promise I know what I'm doing.
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Twenty: Released Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To heal Nyx, the party makes a swift retreat to the Astral Plane, but they are ambushed by Iago when he follows them.

_ (The scene begins with the royals, Nyx, and Lilith appearing in the Astral Plane. There is no point to go back there after the previous chapter, instead prompting you to head directly into this one) _

** Corrin:  ** Alright, here we are. Elise, Lilith, prepare to heal Nyx. There’s no time to lose.

_ (Elise and Lilith leave) _

** Xander:  ** Corrin, I have bad news...

** Corrin:  ** What’s going on?

_ (Iago and a faction of Faceless appear on the scene) _

** Iago:  ** You didn’t think you could get away that easily, did you, Corrin?

** Corrin:  ** How the hell did you even follow us here?!

** Iago:  ** I told you already how  Nestra  is known for its magic. I learned on my own during my time there of my capabilities. With a basic idea of what to do, you’ll figure out how to do nearly anything after a while.

** Corrin:  ** Damn it... To arms, everyone! Rout the enemy quickly!

_ (The battle begins. It’s important to note that Elise, Lilith, and Nyx cannot be used in this chapter) _

_ (Initiating combat against Iago) _

** Iago:  ** Behold the power of  Nestra’s  former prodigious prince!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Iago) _

** Corrin:  ** Iago, I don’t know what you’re planning, but I won’t let you get away with it.

** Iago:  ** I have much power in my hands, Corrin. I followed you here, to a place you previously thought was safe.

** Corrin:  ** How did you even find out the Astral Plane existed?

** Iago:  ** I’ll just say I have informants telling me what I need to know.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t know who could have told you such a thing, but I’m tired of this. I won’t let you get away with what you did to Nyx.

** Iago:  ** Then come for me! Let’s see if you’re capable!

_ (Xander initiates combat with Iago) _

** Xander:  ** …

** Iago:  ** Giving me the cold shoulder, are you?

** Xander:  ** There is no hope in reasoning with someone like you. It is clear you have gone mad.

** Iago:  ** You would have done the same. You didn’t see your family and people get massacred before your very eyes.

** Xander:  ** ...Don’t be so quick to assume.

** Iago:  ** Oh? What’s this?

** Xander:  ** I’m done talking to you. Pray to whatever god you believe in and prepare for oblivion.

_ (Camilla initiates combat with Iago) _

** Iago:  ** The oldest princess of  Nohr  herself is here to take care of me? How cute.

** Camilla:  ** I won’t be pulled into your traps. I refuse to be taken in by your words.

** Iago:  ** Hostile, aren’t we?

** Camilla:  ** I have no reason to speak with you further. Inflicting pain on others doesn’t make you forget the way you suffered. 

** Iago:  ** You’re a royal. I doubt you’ve ever suffered a day in your life.

** Camilla:  ** You obviously don’t know much about the  Nohrian  royal family’s history.

** Iago:  ** I simply never needed to.

** Camilla:  ** For a powerful mage, you really aren’t all that smart. Let us finish this here and now. I refuse to let you live any longer than you already have.

_ (Leo initiates combat with Iago) _

** Leo:  ** I always read of the dangers of black magic. It can lead to insanity if one isn’t careful enough.

** Iago:  ** What of it?

** Leo:  ** I hadn’t ever seen a true example of it until you came along. I would assume it was a combination of grief and dark magic driving you to the edge.

** Iago:  ** It’s none of your business. You don’t have the right to get into my thoughts that way, royal or otherwise. I believe that’s what we call rude.

** Leo:  ** Keep it to yourself then. See if I care. It doesn’t matter to me anyways. I’m here to dispose of you.

** Iago:  ** Then don’t hold back. Let’s see if your bite matches your bark!

_ (Azura initiates combat with Iago) _

** Iago:  ** I always thought you were a strange one.

** Azura:  ** …

** Iago:  ** What? Do I have something on my face?

** Azura:  ** In a twisted way, I feel bad for you.

** Iago:  ** What are you talking about?

** Azura:  ** You fell this far because you couldn’t find a healthy way to cope with your grief and anger. Now, it’s going to bite you. You made a mistake approaching us with intentions of murder.

** Iago:  ** I think we’ll have to see who really made the mistake here. Come at me. Let us see which one of us has the power to come out on top!

_ (Iago is defeated) _

** Iago:  ** I refuse to die in a place like this... I won’t! 

_ (After the battle, Iago stands before Corrin, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Azura) _

** Corrin:  ** Iago, it’s over. You can’t hold this off any longer.

** Iago:  ** I wouldn’t be quite so sure of that...

_ (Lilith runs onto the screen) _

** Lilith:  ** Corrin! We need to—

_ (Iago strikes Lilith with a blast of magic) _

** Corrin:  ** No! Lilith!

_ (Corrin runs to Lilith’s side) _

** Iago:  ** Perfect...

_ (Iago teleports away) _

** Corrin:  ** Lilith, are you alright?! Speak to me!

** Lilith:  ** My head hurts... Ah... That’s blood, isn’t it...?

** Leo:  ** Elise! Elise!!

** Corrin:  ** You’re going to be alright!

** Lilith:  ** Corrin, I...

** Xander:  ** Elise, come on!

** Corrin:  ** Save your energy. Elise is going to come out any moment, and you’re going to—

_ (Iago appears once again holding a knife. He throws it at Lilith, striking her in the chest) _

** Iago:  ** May we meet again, royals.

_ (Iago disappears) _

** Corrin:  ** Gods above... Lilith, you’re going to be okay...

** Lilith:  ** Corrin... I feel dizzy...

** Corrin:  ** Keep your eyes open! Elise is going to—

** Lilith:  ** She won’t make it in time... 

** Corrin:  ** Don’t say that! You’ll be fine!

** Lilith:  ** I need you to know... I’m so glad to have been in your life... May you find eternal happiness... I know you’ll win this war and save the continent from King Garon...

** Corrin:  ** Lilith, please... You can’t just leave me like this! I don’t want to lose you!

** Lilith:  ** Goodbye, Corrin...

_ (Lilith dies) _

** Corrin:  ** This can’t be happening... Lilith, wake up! Please!

** Camilla:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** She has to be okay! 

** Azura:  ** I’m sorry...

** Corrin:  ** Lilith, I... I’m so sorry...

_ (Elise appears) _

** Elise:  ** Corrin...?

** Corrin:  ** Elise...

** Elise:  ** What... What happened to Lilith?

** Corrin:  ** She’s gone...

** Elise:  ** Corrin, I’m so sorry...

** Xander:  ** Corrin, are you alright...?

** Corrin:  ** N-No... I’m not...

** Xander:  ** I understand... What do you need us to do?

** Corrin:  ** Go check on Nyx... I’ll be fine. I just need a minute.

** Azura:  ** Are you sure...?

** Camilla:  ** Just... Call if you need us, alright?

** Corrin:  ** Okay...

_ (Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Azura leave) _

** Elise:  ** Corrin... 

** Corrin:  ** Iago... That dastard...

** Elise:  ** I’m sorry... I should have tried to get out here sooner. I didn’t hear you at first since I was helping Nyx, and now Lilith is—

** Corrin:  ** It isn’t your fault... You, Lilith, and Nyx... None of you are to blame. This was Iago’s doing. He killed her to distract us and allow himself to escape.

** Elise:  ** So... He got away.

** Corrin:  ** Yes... He did.

** Elise:  ** I feel awful...

** Corrin:  ** So do I...

** Elise:  ** I... I won’t let him get away with this again. If he tries to hurt anyone else, I’ll do anything I can to stop him, even if—

** Corrin:  ** No, you won’t. I won’t lose anyone else. I need you, Elise. Our family needs you.  Nohr  needs you.

** Elise:  ** But I didn’t get in here in time, and Lilith is gone!

** Corrin:  ** That’s not your fault... Iago is the only one to blame. Claiming we’re at fault will only lower morale further, and I can’t have that happen.

** Elise:  ** What are you going to do...?

** Corrin:  ** He’s going to increase his security. He won’t let us lash out at him for quite some time.

** Elise:  ** We have to wait then.

** Corrin:  ** Yes, we do... I hate it as much as you do. I want to kill him now, but I know that isn’t wise...

** Elise:  ** What’s your plan then?

** Corrin:  ** ...I’m going to stay strong. I won’t let the troops suffer. The sooner we can end this war, the sooner we can stop all this pointless loss of life. I refuse to allow another innocent person to die  as long as  I can do something to save them. 

** Elise:  ** I’ll be here to help you, Corrin! Promise!

** Corrin:  ** For now, I’ll have to bury my feelings... I can’t let anyone see me like this. Morale will only drop, and that’s the last thing we need. 

** Elise:  ** But... You need time to grieve...

** Corrin:  ** I’ll do it on my own time. I’ll miss Lilith... Gods above, I’m going to miss her... But I need to move on. For her sake, I’ll drive my sword through that treacherous man’s heart. For all the people who died up to this point to allow us to continue this campaign, I need to press on. 

** Elise:  ** I don’t know how much this will help, but... I’ll be here if you ever need to talk about it... I know it’s hard...

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Elise... I appreciate that... I do need your help now.

** Elise:  ** With what?

** Corrin:  ** I... I want to bury Lilith behind my room here in the Astral Plane...

** Elise:  ** Of course ... I’ll gladly help you.

_ (Lilith’s dragonstone rolls from her pocket when Corrin lifts her) _

** Elise:  ** Huh? What’s this?

** Corrin:  ** It’s her dragonstone...

** Elise:  ** I’ve held yours before, but this... This one feels different. It’s like it’s stronger.

** Corrin:  ** That’s odd... She mentioned that she put it together herself, but...

** Elise:  ** It feels too strong for that. I’ve been studying magic with Leo since we met up with him, and something feels off about it...

** Corrin:  ** What do you think it could be?

** Elise:  ** It reminds me of our legendary weapons. It’s the same feeling I get from Moonlight, Brynhildr, and the rest of the weapons.

** Corrin:  ** That’s strange. I don’t understand... Could this possibly be a legendary weapon?

** Elise:  ** When the gods still walked this land,  Anankos  created a  dragonstone  called Asazhi. Maybe this is that same stone...

** Corrin:  ** Why would Lilith have it...?

** Elise:  ** I think you should keep it. I think that’s what Lilith would have wanted.

** Corrin:  ** I... I will. Lilith, I’m going to end this war. For you, for the Rainbow Sage, for the Ice Tribe, for  Cheve , for  Nestra ...  Nohr  will no longer be a land of murder. The generational genocide ends with me. I’m just sorry it had to be this way...

** Elise:  ** Let’s go on and bury her... Is that alright?

** Corrin:  ** Yes... Of course. Let’s go.

_ (Elise and Corrin leave with Lilith and Asazhi) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad, huh?
> 
> If you're waiting for more talk about Nyx's past, that's coming up. In fact, it's in the next chapter. Remember how we never picked up Mozu because there aren't any paralogues? Yeah, well we get her next chapter, and afterwards, we finally get an explanation from Nyx about her past in Nestra. 
> 
> For real, this chapter is probably the saddest one so far in my opinion. I mean, all the chapters with death are tragic, but this one takes the cake. I'm impressed this managed to survive Elise/Xander's death chapter in Birthright, but here we are.
> 
> Also, I'm going to try and update this mostly daily for a while to finish it off. I've got a lot of typing to do in July, so June is our best bet to getting a lot done.
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Twenty-One: Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin sees a faction of Faceless going towards a nearby village and sets out to help.

_ (The scene opens with the royals walking near a village a few days later. Nyx is with them. Nobody is speaking) _

** Camilla:  ** Corrin?

** Corrin:  ** Yeah?

** Camilla:  ** I’m worried about you. 

** Corrin:  ** There’s no need to worry. I’m fine.

** Leo:  ** You’ve barely said anything since Lilith...

** Corrin:  ** I’ve had a lot to think about. That’s all. Let’s drop it.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Xander:  ** I don’t want you holding all this in. You can talk to us.

** Corrin:  ** I know that, but I don’t want to talk right now. I want to go into action. I refuse to let Lilith’s sacrifice be in vain. I want to corner Iago and—

** Elise:  ** Corrin! Look over there!

_ (Elise points to a faction of Faceless breaking apart from the army to head to the nearby village) _

** Corrin:  ** I have to go make sure those people are alright! 

** Xander:  ** Corrin, stop! What will Father do when he sees you’re gone?!

** Corrin:  ** He’ll just have to deal with it, alright?! I’m not going to let anybody else die!

_ (Corrin leaves) _

** Azura:  ** I need to make sure they don’t get into any trouble...

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Elise:  ** We can’t just let them get into any trouble, right?

** Camilla:  ** Come on... I doubt Father will miss us if we’re quick. The army isn’t moving quickly right now anyways.

_ (The other royals leave) _

** Nyx:  ** …

_ (Nyx follows them. The scene changes to show  _ _ Mozu _ _  with her mother) _

** Mozu ** ** :  ** Mother! Come on, we need to get out of here!

** Old Woman:  ** Mozu, I—

_ (The Faceless strikes the woman down) _

** Mozu ** ** :  ** No! Mother!!

_ (Corrin appears) _

** Corrin:  ** Damn it! We’re too late!

_ (Azura appears) _

** Azura:  ** Wait... Over there! It’s a young woman!

** Corrin:  ** If there’s a survivor, there’s a reason for me to fight. Let’s save that girl!

_ (The battle begins. Due to her late join time,  _ _ Mozu _ _  is a pre-promoted Master of Arms) _

_ (Corrin talks to Mozu) _

** Corrin:  ** Hey! Are you okay?

** Mozu ** ** :  ** Y-Yes... Who are you?

** Corrin:  ** My name is Corrin... What’s your name?

** Mozu:  ** I’m Mozu...

** Corrin:  ** You seem to be holding up pretty well, Mozu...

** Mozu ** ** :  ** I-I knew war was coming, so I started training to protect Mother... But she...

** Corrin:  ** ...I understand. Come on. I’ll protect you.

** Mozu:  ** T-Truly?

** Corrin:  ** Of course. That’s what I do. I don’t leave people in need behind, and that includes you.

** Mozu ** ** :  ** Thank you...! 

** Corrin:  ** Come on. Let’s take care of these things.

_ (After the battle, Corrin and Azura stand before  _ _ Mozu _ _  regardless of if she was defeated or not. She will join the party either way) _

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad to see you’re safe.

** Mozu ** ** :  ** Thank you for the help... I know I couldn’t have fought them all off on my own...

** Azura:  ** What is a warrior like you doing in this small village?

** Mozu ** ** :  ** I wouldn’t call myself a warrior... I trained with the former soldiers of the village, but... They’re gone now... And Mother...

** Azura:  ** I’m sorry for your loss...

** Mozu ** ** :  ** I heard an invasion was coming... I wanted to be able to protect them,  but  I failed... They’re all gone...

** Corrin:  ** I’m glad you’re safe at the very least... I need you to live. For the sake of the people who died, live. You deserve as much.

** Mozu:  ** You think so...?

** Corrin:  ** My party... It’s not exactly the best one, but I’m sure we’d be glad to have you. I understand we can’t replace the family you lost, but it’s an offer I believe I should extend.

** Mozu ** ** :  ** I... I think I’ll take you up on that offer... Thank you for everything.

** Corrin:  ** It’s my pleasure.

_ (Mozu leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** Azura, can you help her get settled?

** Azura:  ** Of course.

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** I have some business to take care of with a certain strategist of ours...

_ (Corrin approaches Nyx, who is standing with Leo away from the rest of the royals) _

** Corrin:  ** Nyx, we need to talk.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Leo:  ** You don’t need to close yourself off, you know.

** Corrin:  ** You haven’t said anything since Iago lashed out on the Eternal Stairway. You can’t keep closing yourself away this way. Talk to us.

** Nyx:  ** I... Fine...

** Leo:  ** Go on.

** Nyx:  ** What he said was true... I can’t deny it. 

** Leo:  ** I want a full explanation.

** Nyx:  ** I was born as one of the three royals of  Nestra . I grew too obsessed with my magic and lost control... Many  Nestrans  lost their lives. I was trapped in this youthful body for countless decades as a result... The only survivors I know of were my two brothers.

** Corrin:  ** And one of them was Iago?

** Nyx:  ** Yes... He was driven insane by the sight of seeing that murder at a young age. He was too wrapped in magic soon after, and now, his aging is still slowed. He turned to dark power in his grief, and now... You see the result.

** Corrin:  ** I don’t understand... What about the now deceased ruler of Nestra?

** Nyx:  ** He’s a descendant of our older brother... Now that he’s gone with no heirs to the throne, I guess I’m the only one left... 

** Leo:  ** We can’t trust him to take over a nation he happily ravaged.

** Corrin:  ** Nyx...

** Nyx:  ** I understand if you want to leave me behind for this. I don’t deserve to be here with so much love after all I’ve done.

** Corrin:  ** That’s not true. I understand that what happened was awful, but... I think you’re atoning for it now. You’re saving lives rather than taking them...

** Nyx:  ** I’m a monster. Can you really say you’re glad Lilith gave her life because of me?

** Corrin:  ** It wasn’t your fault. Iago was to blame—

** Nyx:  ** But I caused us to go to the Astral Plane!

** Leo:  ** Nyx! 

** Nyx:  ** …

** Leo:  ** You weren’t responsible for that. You couldn’t have known. I know what you did in the past was horrible. We all do bad things, and it’s hard for you to move on in this case. I understand. However, I don’t want you to be so hard on yourself. 

** Nyx:  ** But—

** Leo:  ** Quiet. You’re making up for it now. You’re atoning. Instead of going further to hurt others, you’re saving lives. You’re not like Iago. He’s a madman driven by a lust for power to hurt others because he suffered. You’ve done awful things, but you’re not trying to hurt people. You’re being good now.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Leo:  ** Whether you remain with us is ultimately your choice, but I know we’d be glad to have you around still... Besides, that knife he used to hurt you... It technically belongs to you. He didn’t take it for himself.

** Nyx:  ** Spectre...

** Leo:  ** It’s yours as the soon-to-be ruler of Nestra.

** Nyx:  ** I don’t think you understand what you’re saying.

** Leo:  ** Nyx, you’re next in line to rule  Nestra . I believe you know what you  have to  do.

** Nyx:  ** I’m not worthy of Nestra.

** Leo:  ** I know it seems that way now, but... Listen, there probably isn’t anything I can say to convince you.

** Nyx:  ** …

** Leo:  ** However, I want you to know... If you want to rule over Nestra, I’ll gladly help you. Even if you don’t, I at least want you to come and see the land. If you wish it, I’ll stay with you and help to rebuild.

** Nyx:  ** I am not deserving of such kindness...

** Leo:  ** You may not feel it, but I am sure of it. I’ll be here for you every step of the way. The past hurts, but you’re going to atone for it. You’ve already started down that path. I’ll help you see it through.

** Nyx:  ** Prince Leo...

** Leo:  ** No. Just Leo.

** Nyx:  ** Thank you... It would be an honor.

** Corrin:  ** We’ll keep you in our army as long as you so wish it, Nyx.

** Leo:  ** What about Spectre?

** Nyx:  ** ...My brother was not deserving of our family’s royal treasure. I’ll use it from here on out to undo the harm he caused. 

** Corrin:  ** I think that’s fitting.

** Nyx:  ** Lord Corrin, I know I can’t make up for what happened to Lilith, but...

** Corrin:  ** You didn’t cause that... But if you want to help me get revenge and lay her soul to rest, stay with us to defeat Iago.

** Nyx:  ** Of course... Thank you for speaking with me.

** Leo:  ** It’s our pleasure... Let’s get back to camp. Father may have noticed we went missing.

** Corrin:  ** You’re right... Off we go, I suppose.

_ (Nyx, Leo, and Corrin leave) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm following up on what I did in Birthright by giving each of the royals a designated moment to shine in the story whether you sided with that nation or not. I've already done Azura, Elise (last chapter), and Leo (this chapter). Plus, we get some Nyx content in there too. Sweet, right?
> 
> Speaking of, it's probably pretty obvious now why Leo and Nyx are tagged as a relationship in this story. They've got minor romantic tension going on, especially in this chapter. I didn't expect to like this as much as I do, but fate surprises you.
> 
> I'm not going to be posting again on this story until Friday since I have to type out a chapter of Secrets beneath Secrets these next two days, but I'll be back on it soon enough. Consider that a promise. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Twenty-Two: Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finally confronts Sakura at Fort Jinya in Hoshido.

_ (The scene opens with Corrin and Azura standing outside Fort Jinya) _

** Azura:  ** This is Fort  Jinya ,  Hoshido’s  front line. It is rumored to be impregnable.

** Corrin:  ** Of course  it’s impregnable. It can’t ever be easy, can it?

** Azura:  ** ...We may be fighting people we know today.

** Corrin:  ** I... I suspected as such...

** Azura:  ** I assume you want to maintain your ways of peace still, yes?

** Corrin:  ** You didn’t even have to ask. I’m not going to kill any of them. They’re innocent in all of this. They’re defending their home... Which makes me even more guilty for using this blade against them.

** Azura:  ** The Rainbow Sage believed in you when he entrusted you with Yato.

** Corrin:  ** It wouldn’t surprise me if his trust was misplaced. I mean, look at me. I’m about to invade the place I grew up in all because the king thinks it’s a good idea.

** Azura:  ** You chose this path. Do you intend to follow it through?

** Corrin:  ** Of course... Tell the troops not to kill anyone. The soldiers are innocent. We have no business taking their lives.

** Azura:  ** Understood.

_ (The scene transitions to show Hana standing with Yukimura) _

** Yukimura:  ** Princess Sakura, it’s time for you to leave. You must escape.

** Sakura:  ** What?!

** Yukimura:  ** You must stop healing our soldiers and retreat. The Nohrian army is at our doorstep.

** Sakura:  ** I can’t just leave!

** Yukimura:  ** Princess, you must understand—

** Sakura:  ** I will remain here. I cannot abandon my people.

** Yukimura:  ** You’ll be at risk if you stay longer.

** Sakura:  ** I will not leave!

** Yukimura:  ** ...It appears I cannot change your mind. 

** Sakura:  ** I refuse to leave my people here to die in my stead. I will fight alongside them. I am not the powerless princess I once was. 

** Yukimura:  ** ...I will arrange for your protection. If you are in severe danger, I must push for your retreat.

** Sakura:  ** I promise to follow your directions.

** Yukimura:  ** Good... Prepare for battle. We don’t have a moment to lose.

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat against Hana) _

** Hana:  ** My sword will not rest until my lady is safe!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Hana) _

** Hana:  ** You must be Lord Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** ...I am.

** Hana:  ** I cannot forgive your crimes against Hoshido. You turned your back on us when our queen was about to die. You left your family behind. You abandoned your people. And for what? Another group unrelated to you by blood?

** Corrin:  ** I... I made my choice. I understand your anger, but I will not back down now.

** Hana:  ** So be it. Prepare yourself at once!

_ (Hana is defeated) _

** Hana:  ** Sakura... I’m sorry...

_ (Initiating combat against Subaki) _

** Subaki ** ** :  ** I will defend this fort and my lady with my life!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with  _ _ Subaki _ _ ) _

** Subaki ** ** :  ** You must be Lord Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** What of it?

** Subaki ** ** :  ** I cannot allow you to live after all you have done. Your betrayal against Hoshido, and Lady Sakura, for that matter, will not be forgotten.

** Corrin:  ** ...I understand.

** Subaki ** ** :  ** Good. In that case, it is time for me to send you to your grave!

_ ( _ _ Subaki _ _  is defeated) _

** Subaki ** ** :  ** Was it... Truly not enough...?

_ (Initiating combat against Sakura) _

** Sakura:  ** I won’t let you pass! For Hoshido!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Sakura) _

** Sakura:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** I’m sorry it had to come to this, Sakura...

** Sakura:  ** I must defend my people...

** Corrin:  ** Sakura, I...

** Sakura:  ** I wish we were fighting side by side instead of against each other... I’m sorry.

_ ( _ _ Azura i _ _ nitiates combat with Sakura) _

** Azura:  ** Sakura! What are you doing here?

** Sakura:  ** Azura! You’ve really joined the Nohrians?

** Azura:  ** I... I was unable to remain in Hoshido...

** Sakura:  ** Ryoma told me...

** Azura:  ** You’ve learned to fight, have you?

** Sakura:  ** Yes... I wouldn’t be powerless like I was when Mother was attacked. I’ll protect my family and friends now.

** Azura:  ** I’m truly sorry for this, but... 

** Sakura:  ** I understand...

** Azura:  ** Just know that I’ll be proud of you no matter what happens.

** Sakura:  ** Azura... I’m proud of you too...

** Azura:  ** Come, Sister. Show me how strong you’ve become.

_ ( _ _ Elise _ _  initiates combat with Sakura) _

** Elise:  ** You must be Princess Sakura... Corrin has told me a lot about you.

** Sakura:  ** You... You’re my age... 

** Elise:  ** It’s awful we were pulled into war so young, isn’t it?

** Sakura:  ** Y-Yes...

** Elise:  ** ...I’m not going to hurt you too badly. After this, maybe we can be friends.

** Sakura:  ** …

** Elise:  ** I’m sorry...

_ (Sakura is defeated) _

** Sakura:  ** Hoshido ... I... I failed...

_ (Initiating combat with Yukimura) _

** Yukimura:  ** Let us see which of us comes out on top!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Yukimura) _

** Yukimura:  ** You dare show your face here again? Your mother will be ashamed.

** Corrin:  ** You mean... She’s still alive?

** Yukimura:  ** What does it matter to you, traitor?

** Corrin:  ** ...Let’s just finish this.

_ (Yukimura is defeated) _

** Yukimura:  ** Lady Mikoto... I am so sorry...

_ (After the battle Corrin and Xander stand together) _

** Xander:  ** Hoshidans ! This fort is now under control of the  Nohrian  army. Throw your weapons down and surrender. All who live will be spared.

** Corrin:  ** Nobody’s dying on my watch...

** Xander:  ** I hope, anyways...

_ (Scene transitions to show Yukimura, Sakura, Hana, and Subaki standing together) _

** Yukimura:  ** We’ve been outmatched... We have no choice but to surrender. 

** Sakura:  ** This cannot be happening...

** Subaki ** ** :  ** Yukimura... 

** Hana:  ** We lost...

** Yukimura:  ** As long as  we live, so does the  Hoshidan  army. There is no reason for futher blood to be shed.

** Sakura:  ** I understand...

_ (Yukimura leaves the fort to speak with Xander) _

** Yukimura:  ** We surrender.

** Xander:  ** Understood. You and your soldiers will be our temporary prisoners.

** Yukimura:  ** …

** Xander:  ** Bind the soldiers, but under no circumstances are they to be harmed. Understood?

** Nohrian ** ** :  ** Sir!

_ (Screen fades to black before showing Yukimura and Sakura, currently held by Nohrians, approach Corrin) _

** Corrin:  ** I am truly sorry for this... I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I pray you find it in your hearts to bless me with such one day. I have a plan for ending this war. Please, trust me—

_ (A weapon strike is heard in the distance) _

** Hoshidan ** ** :  ** A AAAAAGH !

** Corrin:  ** What’s going on?!

_ (Hans appears) _

** Hans:  ** Is that all you Hoshidans are capable of?!

** Yukimura:  ** You said you’d spare our lives if we surrendered!

** Sakura:  ** Please, untie my hands! I won’t try to escape! If I don’t do something soon, they’ll die! Please, let me help them!!

** Iago:  ** I cannot allow that, Hoshidan Princess.

** Corrin:  ** Iago...

** Iago:  ** You seized this fort easily. What a grand display of strength! King Garon will surely grant you praise!

** Corrin:  ** Damn praise! What is the meaning of this?!

** Iago:  ** We were worried about you and came to help. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of these Hoshidans for you.

** Corrin:  ** The battle is won! They have surrendered! Stand down, or I will execute you here and now!

** Iago:  ** King Garon gave us other orders. My apologies, little noble. Your threats mean nothing, unless you want to be executed yourself. Even then, these deaths would continue... The choice is yours to make.

** Corrin:  ** You...!

** Sakura:  ** Don’t kill anyone else! Please! I beg of you!

** Xander:  ** Stop this madness at once! I should have taken care of you sooner! You have enough blood on your hands!

** Iago:  ** You can’t truly mean to...

** Xander:  ** I shouldn’t have hesitated the second I heard you had harmed Nyx. I will not stand for this deliberate murder of the innocent. Stand down or—

** Garon:  ** That is enough, Xander!

** Xander:  ** Father...

** Garon:  ** They are only acting on my orders. I will not stand for disobedience from my own child or otherwise.

** Corrin:  ** Xander was just—

** Garon:  ** Did I not make myself clear?! Disobey and die!

** Corrin:  ** ...I apologize.

** Xander:  ** ...Understood.

** Garon:  ** Let that be the end of it.

_ (Garon, Iago, and Hans leave) _

** Yukimura:  ** You lied to us! You said they would be safe!

** Sakura:  ** Hana... Subaki... E-Everyone... How could you kill them so mercilessly?!

** Corrin:  ** Sakura... I’m so sorry...

** Sakura:  ** No... This can’t be happening!!

** Corrin:  ** I know this doesn’t mean much, but...

_ (Corrin approaches Sakura) _

** Yukimura:  ** Stay away from her, Nohrian scum!

_ (Corrin hugs Sakura) _

** Corrin:  ** I’m right here... I won’t leave you... 

** Sakura:  ** Hana... Subaki... Please... Come back to me...

** Corrin:  ** It’s okay... Sh... You’ll be alright...

** Xander:  ** I’m sorry about what has transpired here today. Our king—

** Yukimura:  ** Is a monster! It’s that simple!

** Sakura:  ** They all died...

** Corrin:  ** I can’t express how sorry I am... Sakura, I won’t let this stand. The second those three let their guards down... My sword will in their chests. Consider it a promise from one sibling to another.

** Sakura:  ** It won’t bring them back...

** Corrin:  ** I know... I’ll stay here as long as you want me to...

** Sakura:  ** Hana!! Subaki!! 

_ (The screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said I didn't tear up writing Sakura's grief scene at the end. I feel awful for her since she saw her two closest friends get slaughtered in front of her. I felt I had to put something like that in there since the original game left it unclear if Hana and Subaki died, but I still feel terrible for the poor girl. Press F for Sakura.
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Twenty-Three: Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party encounters Takumi at the Great Wall of Suzanoh.

_ (Scene opens on Azura and Corrin talking) _

** Corrin:  ** How is Sakura doing?

** Azura:  ** Not well... She hasn’t spoken to anyone. She refuses to eat or sleep. All she does is cry silently into her hands...

** Corrin:  ** Poor girl... I can’t blame her after all she’s seen, but I still feel awful... Xander would have killed Iago and Hans if they weren’t being protected by Garon. 

** Azura:  ** No title for his name now?

** Corrin:  ** He lost that respect now. He’ll have to deal with it.

** Azura:  ** I see... I’m told Elise has come by to see Sakura quite a few times to talk to her. Sakura doesn’t answer, but Elise is trying...

** Corrin:  ** Truly? I never would have expected that. They’re on opposite sides of a war...

** Azura:  ** Elise never wanted this life of danger and harm. You surely noticed this.

** Corrin:  ** Of course  I did... Maybe she’s learning from our  practices  of mercy.

** Azura:  ** The king’s men don’t agree with our decision to spare her. We’ll need to watch carefully to ensure her safety.

** Corrin:  ** I’ll go and see her later. I won’t let her die.

** Azura:  ** The army seems rather split nowadays.

** Corrin:  ** What do you mean?

** Azura:  ** There’s our fighting force who wishes for peace, and there’s the king’s with conquest in mind. I can only hope our side will win out.

** Corrin:  ** We have to win. I won’t let this pointless killing persist for any longer.

** Iago:  ** Lord Corrin. Lady Azura.

** Corrin:  ** What do you want?

** Iago:  ** No need to be so harsh. I just wanted to tell you that we’re almost at the Great Wall of  Suzanoh .

** Corrin:  ** What?

** Iago:  ** Ah, that’s right. Your upbringing was sheltered, so you aren’t aware. It’s the last thing that lies between us and the capital. The king’s forces will take on  the majority of  the army. You’ll  be in charge of  the main legion headed by Prince Takumi.

** Corrin:  ** Takumi?

** Iago:  ** We already have his sister hostage. There’s no need to spare him. In fact, I’m sure the king would prefer him dead. I’m sure you’re up to the task.

** Corrin:  ** ...Of course. I will tell my troops to prepare for battle.

** Iago:  ** Good to hear. I’ll be seeing you.

_ (Iago leaves and scene transitions to Takumi atop the wall) _

** Takumi:  ** I’m so glad you could make it, Corrin.  As long as  I draw breath, you will not get past me. I will defend my homeland! 

_ (Takumi flashes with purple fire) _

** Takumi:  ** Prepare to die like the coward you are!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat against Hinata) _

** Hinata:  ** I won’t back down to the likes of you!

_ (Hinata is defeated) _

** Hinata:  ** Lord Takumi... Know I’m proud of you from even beyond the grave...

_ (Initiating combat against  _ _ Oboro _ _ ) _

** Oboro ** ** :  ** As long as I live, I won’t let you lay a hand on Lord Takumi!

_ ( _ _ Oboro _ _  is defeated) _

** Oboro ** ** :  ** I’m sorry, Lord Takumi... I never got to tell you... I... I love you...

_ (Initiating combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Allies of Nohr deserve nothing less than the cold embrace of death!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** I have waited for this moment. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! 

** Corrin:  ** You said you would not rest until I paid for my sins.

** Takumi:  ** There’s no turning back now... Not for me. It ends here. I will have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you’ve ruined!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi... Brother...

_ (Azura initiates combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Traitor...

** Azura:  ** Takumi, I understand why you’d be mad... I know you hate me, and I’ve accepted it.

** Takumi:  ** All who oppose me must die... 

** Azura:  ** You’ve changed... Are you alright?

** Takumi:  ** Quiet! I do not have to answer any of your questions!

** Azura:  ** Takumi, I... Forgive me...

_ (Takumi is defeated) _

** Takumi:  ** No! This can’t be how it ends!

_ (The battle ends. The scene shows Takumi cornered by Corrin and Azura atop the wall) _

** Corrin:  ** It ends here, Takumi. This wall is now under  Nohrian  control. We will spare all remaining soldiers, and that includes you, if you surrender.

** Azura:  ** We already have Sakura. She’s alive, Takumi. She needs her brother right now more than ever.

** Takumi:  ** Sakura is alive?!

** Corrin:  ** We need to help you before the king comes. He’ll kill you, but I’m not going to. Please, work with us—

_ (Takumi flashes with the purple fire once again) _

** Takumi:  ** Don’t you dare touch me!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi!

** Takumi:  ** Don’t come near me! If it wasn’t for you, none of these awful things would have happened to Hoshido! No one would have had to die! We could have been a family! Why did you go back to Nohr?! Why didn’t you choose us?! Your real family! Why?!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi, I...

** Takumi:  ** Don’t speak my name, traitor!

** Corrin:  ** …

** Takumi:  ** It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters... I’ll save  Hoshido ... I will.

_ (Takumi walks to the edge of the wall before falling off) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi?! Takumi, no!!

** Azura:  ** Ah...!

** Corrin:  ** We  have to  go save him! This can’t be happening! I won’t let it! Takumi!

_ (Corrin runs) _

** Azura:  ** Corrin! What are you doing?!

** Corrin:  ** I’m going after him! He might still be alive!

_ (Azura follows them) _

** Azura:  ** No, it’s too dangerous! That area isn’t under  Nohr’s  control yet! Corrin!

_ (Scene transitions to them standing on the ground on the other side of the wall) _

** Corrin:  ** He’s not here... He must have fallen somewhere nearby... We saw him fall, but he’s not down here!

** Azura:  ** That’s simply not possible... After falling this far, it would be a miracle for him to survive, much less run away.

** Corrin:  ** Then where is he?

** Azura:  ** I... I don’t know...

** Corrin:  ** ...It’s time to go, isn’t it?

** Azura:  ** I’m afraid so... 

** Corrin:  ** Damn it... Let’s go...

_ (Azura leaves) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi, where are you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a VC so oops
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Twenty-Four: Hinoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's forces reach the capital and fight with Hinoka.

_ (Scene opens on Corrin and Azura) _

** Corrin:  ** The  Hoshidan  capital... Here we are.

** Azura:  ** The war will be over soon... Our army is growing stronger than ever before.

** Corrin:  ** We need to corner Iago and Hans alone first to put our plan into action. If we can pick them off, taking care of Garon will be that much easier. Eliminating them is the first step.

** Azura:  ** I agree... Unfortunately, that won’t be easy. We’ll also have to try and help the  Hoshidans  without seeming too suspicious.

** Corrin:  ** Speaking of Hoshidans... It reminds me that we never found him.

** Azura:  ** We searched the area thoroughly, but there were no signs of Takumi anywhere.

** Corrin:  ** Come to think of it, he isn’t the only one who’s gone mysteriously missing.

** Azura:  ** One of the king’s fellow leaders in the war has also disappeared. Thalone, I believe his name was.

** Corrin:  ** It makes you wonder... He hasn’t been seen in so long. I feel like we would know if he would have died. He hasn’t shown any signs of fighting up to this point. He’s merely been whispering things into Garon’s ear to fuel the flames of this war.

** Azura:  ** Perhaps we can search for him after the war ends. He would be considered a war criminal for working alongside the king.

** Corrin:  ** You’re right. We’ll have to wait for the other three leaders to die before getting so far though.

_ (Xander enters) _

** Xander:  ** I have orders for you, Corrin. It’s time for us to start moving through the capital.

** Corrin:  ** ...Understood. I’m on my way.

** Azura:  ** Are you going to be alright?

** Corrin:  ** I have to be. What about you?

** Azura:  ** What?

** Corrin:  ** This is the place you grew up in. This is your home.

** Azura:  ** ...It’s going to be hard, but... I’m with you. I refuse to let those three criminals continue as they have been. I’ll defeat them myself.

** Corrin:  ** Glad to hear it. Let’s go.

_ (Scene transitions to army marching through  _ _ Hoshido’s _ _  capital) _

** Boy:  ** By the gods, it’s them! The  Nohrian  army is here!

** Girl:  ** Look! The traitor is with them!

** Old Man:  ** How dare you show your face here again after what you did!

** Old Woman:  ** My husband died in that explosion! His death is on your hands!

** Corrin:  ** I’m so sorry...

** Iago:  ** Out of the way, filth!

_ (An attack is heard) _

** Corrin:  ** Iago!

** Iago:  ** That’s one less blathering fool in existence. 

_ (Another attack is heard) _

** Hans:  ** I f you try and cross us, the dead bodies of your people will be your reward!

** Corrin:  ** Ruthless...

** Azura:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** I’m blocking it out... But don’t assume I’ll forget when the time comes to claim their heads.

_ (Scene transitions to the  _ _ Nohrians _ _  outside the palace) _

** Iago:  ** Here we are. Castle Shirasagi is ours for the taking.

** Xander:  ** If they’re all holed up inside, we can surround them and claim surrender without raising a single blade.

** Iago:  ** That won’t do, Lord Xander. This is our only chance to eliminate those pesky  Hoshidans  once and for all. They don’t deserve to see a clean victory. So long as they live, they will fight. We must kill their royalty and announce our triumph now. All of the Hoshidan royals must die.

** Xander:  ** That's low, but hearing it from you, Iago, I can’t say I’m surprised.

** Iago:  ** Let’s hear what the king has to say about it, shall we? King Garon! What do you think?

** Garon:  ** Kill every last one of them.

** Iago:  ** I figured you would say that. 

** Xander:  ** …

** Iago:  ** Now that we’ve settled our differences, let’s begin the invasion. My forces will take the rear while Lord Corrin’s conquer the front. Are we clear?

** Corrin:  ** ...Crystal.

** Iago:  ** My troops will meet with yours in the throne room. Until then,  farewell .

_ (Iago leaves) _

** Xander:  ** Corrin, are you going to be alright?

** Corrin:  ** Strength is my only option today. If I’m not strong enough, I won’t press through this. 

** Xander:  ** ...War truly is tragedy... There isn’t one path that leads to peace for all in these turbulent times. There are always those who suffer. 

** Corrin:  ** Gods above, I know that much well by now...

** Xander:  ** I understand how hard this must be for you. If I was in your situation... I can’t imagine what I would do.

** Corrin:  ** I refuse to let them die simply for defending themselves. I would do the same and spare you, Camilla, Leo, and Elise if  was  on their side. Innocence is not a plea for death, and I will not follow Iago’s twisted  philosophy  that preaches such.

** Xander:  ** I’ll support you every step of the way. I know the others feel the same. Should you need me, I will be here.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you, Xander... It’s time to get going. We have a legacy to change.

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (At the end of the first player phase) _

** Azama ** ** :  ** Oh my... It appears your little sibling has arrived.

** Hinoka:  ** Corrin... Hmph.

** Setsuna:  ** Will we fight?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Yes. I will not let my homeland fall. Do not allow a single person to breach the throne room.

** Setsuna:  ** I understand.

** Azama ** ** :  ** We will defend you, Lady Hinoka, with all the strength we possess.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I never thought I’d hear you two so grave... Whatever happens, I’m proud to have fought by your sides. Thank you for everything... Please, don’t die on me. We’re in this together!

_ (Initiating combat against Setsuna) _

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** I said I’d do my best, Lady  Hinoka ... This is for you!

_ (Setsuna is defeated) _

** Setsuna:  ** I lost...? How frustrating...

_ (Initiating combat against Azama) _

** Azama ** ** :  ** Make peace now, for I am about to send you to your grave!

_ (Azama is defeated) _

** Azama ** ** :  ** Your day of judgement will come soon enough...

_ (Initiating combat against  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I don’t care who you are or who you’re with. I will not let you pass!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Hinoka:  ** Hello, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka...

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** How does it feel to be back in your true home?

** Corrin:  ** …

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Silence? Do you truly feel so little for this place? For us?! I always dreamed of welcoming you back after years apart... I longed to watch you grow up, to call you my sibling, to hold you tight... That wish is dead now. Are you happy?

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka, I...

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** That’s enough of thinking of things that never would be. Let’s just finish this.

_ (Azura initiates combat against  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ) _

** Azura:  ** Hinoka...

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** ...I wish it didn’t have to be this way...

** Azura:  ** I never wanted to betray you... It appears fate had other plans for me.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I’m sorry about this... Just know I always loved you.

** Azura:  ** I love you too.

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  is defeated) _

** Hinoka:  ** It’s up to you now, Ryoma... Please, protect our home...

_ (After the battle,  _ _ Hinoka _ _ ,  _ _ Azama _ _ , and  _ _ Setsuna _ _  stand before the royals and Nyx, exhausted) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** How could I lose...?! Our castle... I failed...

** Corrin:  ** Lay down your weapon, Hinoka. It's over.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** ...If you’re going to kill me, get it over with. I won’t beg for mercy. All I ask is that you spare the lives of my remaining soldiers.

** Azama ** ** :  ** You are a princess of Hoshido! You must not fall!

** Setsuna ** ** :  ** If you die, I’ll die with you.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Azama ...  Setsuna ... I need you to be strong for me.

** Corrin:  ** I know what I must do.

** Hinoka:  ** I understand...

** Corrin:  ** …

_ (Corrin raises Yato before dropping it to the ground) _

** Hinoka:  ** Huh...?

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka ...  My sister,  listen carefully. As of this moment, you are dead to the world. Leave this place and find somewhere to hide. Take your retainers and run. I hate to send you out unarmed, but I must ask for your weapon. I must have something to show Garon as proof I defeated you.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** You’re really letting me go?

** Corrin:  ** The last thing I want is meaningless bloodshed. I will not kill you or those of your forces who remain, but you need to run. Hoshido needs you.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I can’t just leave now! Please, let me come with you!

** Corrin:  ** I’m afraid I cannot... There is no telling what would happen to you if the king realized you survived. I refuse to let you die. Please, choose to live. If it isn’t for yourself, do it for me and all the people of  Hoshido . I beg of you.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** How can I run when everything I hold dear is on the brink of ruin...?!

** Camilla:  ** ...I’ve been thinking a lot about our situation as opposites from different nations.

** Hinoka:  ** What?

** Camilla:  ** For many years, I heard the  Hoshidan  royals were monsters, a lie fed to me by the king... I suppose experience can change your views though. 

** Hinoka:  ** What are you talking about?

** Camilla:  ** I understand Corrin’s situation is difficult in many ways. Fighting against the land of your birth isn’t easy. If I was in their situation, I would want to spare you as well. You may think of us  Nohrians  as heartless monsters, what we once imagined you to be, but this simply is not the case. We are supporting Corrin, and if they want you to live, we are with them.

** Hinoka:  ** …

** Camilla:  ** I personally have no intentions of letting you throw your life away now. Please, live. There is life outside of this war, but only if you live to reach it... How would your sister feel if she knew you died this way?

** Hinoka:  ** Sakura is alive?!

** Camilla:  ** She’s safe with us. We will return her to you as soon as we can. Worry not for her. For now, take leave of this place and live.

** Hinoka:  ** …I understand.

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  throws her spear at Corrin, who catches it) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Ryoma  is inside the palace... Please, try to avoid killing him. I’m placing my trust in you. Spare  Ryoma  and Mother... 

** Corrin:  ** Mother is still alive?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** She’s dreadfully ill, I’m afraid...  Ryoma  is trying to keep her safe. Her injuries from the explosion became infected, and she’s not doing well...

** Corrin:  ** …

** Hinoka:  ** Do not take our brother’s life. That is all I ask.

** Corrin:  ** I swear on my honor that he will not fall by my hands. 

** Hinoka:  ** Thank you.

** Corrin:  ** I know it’s not as if you can easily forgive all that has happened at the hands of  Nohr , but... I want you to trust me when I say we refuse to keep up these genocidal ways. The king will fall at my hands. Consider that a promise.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** You sure are determined... It always was in your nature...

** Corrin:  ** I hope we can one day come together once again as we did many years ago... Until then, know that I love you and wish only for your safety. Please, be safe.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I will...

** Corrin:  ** You should be on your way... I will see you soon, I take it?

** Hinoka:  ** I  hope so... May we meet again one day.

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  and her retainers leave) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only reinforces to me how much I love Hinoka. She really is the best girl in all of FE. 
> 
> I say that I love her and then she continues to suffer excessively throughout the rest of the storyline but we don't have to get into that now. Let's just give her all our love for now.
> 
> This chapter generally stayed the same with a few changes. For one, interactions involving Iago are much more hostile than they were before. I think that makes sense given what he did to Lilith. Corrin is only holding back at this point because of Garon. If he didn't exist, Iago would have been dead a hundred times over.
> 
> I changed Xander's easily-memed 'justice is an illusion' speech. I didn't like it the first time, so I made it more in support of Corrin's decisions instead of 'welp better conquer this country and end the war instead of talking things out'. I never liked how inconsistent Xander was in the game, so I wanted to tinker with that a little and fix it. I like the final product much better, to say the least.
> 
> Finally, Camilla's ending moment was different. She seemed less threatening and more genuine. It's a small change to her character, but she doesn't only obsess over Corrin in the main story. This moment also had more of a focus on supporting Corrin and ultimately breaking down walls of falsities war seems to create. This is an interesting take, but I think it's a fun one to explore. 
> 
> All these small changes really do stack up in making the story and characters feel more realistic though. Wow, I didn't realize how many of these moments there were throughout the game that wanted improvement. Good thing I'm here to save the day, huh?
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Twenty-Five: Ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's forces face off against Ryoma.

_ (The scene opens on Azura and Corrin talking inside the Hoshidan palace) _

** Corrin:  ** Where is  Ryoma ? We need to fight him before Garon arrives. If he and his men come, we’ll be forced to—

** Azura:  ** Don’t say that. We’ll find a way... I suspect he’s in the room just before the throne. There aren’t any guards here. He must be going on the defensive.

** Corrin:  ** Damn! That’s where we’re meeting up with the others! We need to—

** Iago:  ** Hello, Lord Corrin. Lady Azura.

** Corrin:  ** What do you want?

** Iago:  ** I merely wished to greet you. After all, our groups are reunited now.

** Corrin:  ** Joy.

** Iago:  ** I take it you killed that pesky Hoshidan princess?

** Corrin:  ** Is this proof for you?

_ (Corrin shows the bloodied lance) _

** Iago:  ** A bloody spear... Hm... This doesn’t seem to be proof. It’s not much of a trophy either. Why didn’t you bring us her head?

** Corrin:  ** There is no time for flashy displays. This is war. 

** Iago:  ** You wouldn’t have let the princess escape, would you?

** Corrin:  ** You insult me. For that, maybe I’ll have to let my sword cut off your head next.

** Garon:  ** Iago.

** Iago:  ** Yes, my liege?

** Garon:  ** That’s enough. This trivial matter is not worth further discussion.

** Iago:  ** But if the princess is alive, it would impact our campaign...

** Garon:  ** And what could a mouse like her do against my  army?  Even if she lives, it would be all too easy to crush her once the kingdom falls. Do you intend to make me wait over something so trifling?

** Iago:  ** Of course  not... 

** Garon:  ** Then let us go.

_ (The scene transitions to the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  army in the room where  _ _ Ryoma _ _  is) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** You made it. That can mean only one thing... The Hoshidan army has fallen.

** Iago:  ** How observant of you. Your troops have been obliterated. Princess Sakura is our prisoner, and Prince Takumi jumped from the Great Wall of Suzanoh in despair.

** Ryoma:  ** …

** Iago:  ** Oh, but there’s one more thing...

_ (Iago throws Hinoka’s lance into the ground) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Hinoka’s  lance... You! I swear, you will pay for this!

** Iago:  ** Oh, but it wasn’t I who killed her. That honor goes to Lord Corrin. Isn’t that right?

** Corrin:  ** Yes... I did it.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** What?! You killed  Hinoka ?! You killed our sister?!

** Corrin:  ** …

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** This is madness! You mean to say the blood on this lance is Hinoka’s?! Answer me, Corrin! Answer me!!

** Corrin:  ** It’s true. I killed her... I killed Hinoka.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Gods, no! You murderous fiend!!

_ ( _ _ Ryoma _ _  strikes, but Corrin blocks with Yato) _

** Ryoma ** ** : **  I will have revenge for my sister! I challenge you to a duel! I will not rest until I kill you myself,  you  traitorous scum! When the sun sets on this day, one of us will be dead. None will get between me and my revenge!

_ ( _ _ Ryoma _ _  roughly drags Corrin away. The scene transitions to show the battlefield.  _ _ Ryoma _ _  and Corrin are in the antechamber with the royals, Garon, and Iago outside) _

** Xander:  ** I will not stand idly by while you harm my sibling! We must protect Corrin at once!

** Iago:  ** Not so fast, Lord Xander. Stand down.

** Xander:  ** What is the meaning of this?!

** Iago:  ** If he wants a duel, it’s a duel he’ll get. It’s the least we can do for a dying man.

** Xander:  ** You would be willing to let them die?!

** Garon:  ** Xander, if Corrin is as strong as they’ve shown thus far, they will take care of this. Or do you doubt them now?

** Xander:  ** …

** Garon:  ** I didn’t think so.

** Xander:  ** ...Corrin, I may not be able to get to you yet, but I will soon...

_ ( _ _ Saizo _ _ , Kagero, and Kaze appear) _

** Xander:  ** Hoshidan reinforcements...

** Saizo:  ** After our encounter in Mokushu, I was hoping we would never see one another again.

** Kagero ** ** :  ** We will not allow you to interfere. We will take revenge for all the  Hoshidan  lives you’ve taken! For Lady  Hinoka !

** Xander:  ** Nohrian  army! We must eliminate these soldiers and rescue Corrin!

** Leo:  ** Understood.

** Camilla:  ** It shall be done.

** Elise:  ** I’m ready!

** Azura:  ** As am I.

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat with  _ _ Saizo _ _ ) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** We will not surrender. Hoshido will not fall!

_ ( _ _ Saizo _ _  is defeated) _

** Saizo ** ** :  ** Lord Ryoma... I have failed... I still believe in Hoshido... Even if I fall here...

_ (Initiating combat with  _ _ Kagero _ _ ) _

** Kagero:  ** We cannot afford to lose here!

_ ( _ _ Kagero _ _  is defeated) _

** Kagero ** ** :  ** This is the end... Lord Ryoma... Saizo... It was an honor to fight alongside you...

_ (Initiating combat with  _ _ Kaze _ _ ) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** Hoshido  will live on no matter what you do here today! 

_ ( _ _ Kaze _ _  is defeated) _

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I... I must not fall now... For the future of  Hoshido ... I must retreat...

_ (Initiating combat with  _ _ Ryoma _ _ ) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Only a  fool  would interfere in a duel!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with  _ _ Ryoma _ _ ) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** It is time, Corrin. Show me the power you used to slay our sister!

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma, stop this! I can explain everything, even Hinoka! Please, listen to me! I don’t want to fight you!

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Ha! As though I would allow you to stop me with false remorse! You are nothing to me! You are no sibling of mine. Allow my blade to reclaim whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you!

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma, no!!

_ ( _ _ Ryoma _ _  is defeated) _

** Ryoma:  ** My kingdom... My honor... My sister... All is lost...

_ (After the battle,  _ _ Ryoma _ _  and Corrin stand before each other. Ryoma is weak from losing the duel) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** It is over...  Hoshido  has fallen... Corrin... Kill me. Do it now. Once you do, the war is over. Please, end my suffering and let me join Hinoka.

** Corrin:  ** I can’t do that.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Even now, you deny me the mercy of a quick death?!

** Corrin:  ** Killing you now would not reunite you with  Hinoka . She’s still alive. I didn’t kill her. 

** Ryoma:  ** This must be a trick...

** Corrin:  ** It isn’t. We fought, and I refused to kill her just as I am refusing to kill you. I made it seem as if she were dead and told her to hide until the war was over. That’s why I brought her lance. If I had really done it, wouldn’t I have brought her head instead?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** How can I trust you?!

** Corrin:  ** You have no reason to take me at my word after all I’ve done. But... Sakura and Yukimura may be our prisoners, but they are alive. Takumi fell, but his body his missing. He may still be alive! I want to save you too,  Ryoma . I don’t want you to die! I would rather perish than lie to you a moment longer. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Corrin, I...

** Corrin:  ** Quiet. The king is coming. Let me talk. I want nothing more than to save you and this kingdom. I promised Hinoka I would. Even if you hate me... Know that I’ve always considered you my brother.

_ (Corrin leaves and approaches Garon) _

** Ryoma:  ** …

_ (Scene transition to Corrin and Garon) _

** Corrin:  ** The battle is won. Hoshido’s high prince is at death’s door.

** Garon:  ** Well done.

** Corrin:  ** Once you seize the throne, Hoshido will be yours.

** Garon:  ** Yes, but first... I shall bear witness as you kill Prince Ryoma yourself.

** Corrin:  ** What?!

** Garon:  ** Kill Prince Ryoma! Deal the final blow yourself.

** Corrin:  ** What purpose does it serve? He can no longer fight. We’ve won the war! Why not force him to drown in his despair? He would have to watch our king ascend to his throne.

** Garon:  ** Foolish child. Have you learned nothing? Rebellions are like seeds. You must salt the ground before seeds can sprout. 

** Corrin:  ** …

** Garon:  ** Kill him. Do it now. If you do not, you will be branded a traitor. You and your troops will be condemned to death.

** Corrin:  ** You can’t...

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma...

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** ...I know what I must do, and I will not allow a  Nohrian  to do it for me. 

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma, what’s going on?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Thank you, Corrin. I finally understand what I need to do. It’s okay. Everything will be alright. My beloved sibling...

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma, no, don’t!

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I’m counting on you, Corrin... I trust you... Goodbye.

_ ( _ _ Ryoma _ _  stabs himself in the stomach with his sword) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I’m... I’m counting on you...

** Corrin:  ** No! This can’t be! Ryoma!!

** Azura:  ** Ryoma ... My brother...

** Garon:  ** Hoshido’s  prince has fallen.  Hoshido  has fallen. This land is ours!

_ (Corrin runs away, and Azura follows) _

** Corrin:  ** I must stay strong... I am the child of that king. I am a heartless monster. That is my disguise. I chose to follow my heart, to walk the path of darkness... This is all my fault! I am Corrin the traitor, and I forever will be! I am traitor to Hoshido, to Nohr, to everyone! To all the people I have let die... Ryoma... Lilith... I’m sorry... You put your faith in the wrong person...

** Azura:  ** Corrin...

** Corrin:  ** I failed, Azura. I couldn’t protect him like I said I would... I failed  Hinoka ... I broke my promise. I said we’d be a family again, but now, that can never happen, and it’s all because of me!

** Azura:  ** I know you couldn’t keep your promise to Hinoka, but... You have a new promise to Ryoma.

** Corrin:  ** What...?

** Azura:  ** His last words. He’s counting on you. He’s trusting you with the future of Hoshido. He recognized you as his little sibling... Which is why he did what he did...

** Corrin:  ** Ryoma...

** Azura:  ** He smiled as he died... He was proud of you, Corrin. He knows your goal is peace despite  Nohr’s  ways. Don’t waste his sacrifice... Please, help me to fulfill his dying wish.

** Corrin:  ** As long as I’m alive... I will keep that promise.

** Azura:  ** I’m glad to hear it... Now... Would you let me cry with you...? Just... Just for a moment...

_ (The screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a heart-wrencher, huh?
> 
> There's only one major change of this chapter. Iago isn't in the after-battle section. I swear, that becomes relevant in the next chapter, winky winky.
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty-Six: Revenge against Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finally corners Iago, who is in the middle of enacting his revenge on an unexpected target.

_ (The scene opens _ _  with the royals and Nyx standing together outside the throne room) _

** Corrin:  ** What are we supposed to do now? We’ve done it. Hoshido belongs to Nohr now. 

** Camilla:  ** Our next act would be to remove Hans and Iago from the picture. From there, he’ll be nearly defenseless.

** Leo:  ** What about Thalone? He was with Father for a while to help Iago strategize.

** Xander:  ** I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him since we properly began the invasion.

** Corrin:  ** For now, let’s assume he’s out of the picture. Who should we go after first?

** Camilla:  ** I saw Iago sneaking away during that last battle. I think we should see where he got off to and take care of him once and for all.

** Nyx:  ** I have a bad feeling about this...

** Elise:  ** Let’s not wait any longer. Come on.

_ (The scene transitions to show the royals and Nyx walking down the stairs into the dungeons beneath the Hoshidan palace) _

** Corrin:  ** The dungeons? What would he be doing down here?

** Camilla:  ** I don’t know, but I suspect we’re about to find out...

** Elise:  ** I smell blood...

_ (The screen pans over to Iago. He is standing in front of Hinoka, who has been badly injured. Azama and Setsuna, both dead, are on either side of her) _

** Corrin:  ** What the hell...?!

** Xander:  ** Iago! 

** Iago:  ** What are you all doing here...?! Aren’t you supposed to be with the king?!

** Azura:  ** I’m afraid he’s occupied at the moment. What’s going on?

** Iago:  ** Hmph... If you must know... I’m taking revenge on someone else.

** Nyx:  ** I should have known... He gave up too easily in trying to take me down. I should have seen it coming that it was for another reason.

** Iago:  ** You’re easy to access if I wish to take care of things, my dear sister. A Hoshidan princess, on the other hand...

** Corrin:  ** Iago, stand down.

** Iago:  ** You can’t order me around now. I’ve had enough of working for someone else. It’s my chance to have my revenge on someone I hate. You brought this upon her. If you had just killed her like you were asked to...

** Corrin:  ** You...

** Iago:  ** I had a feeling you let her live. I would have told the king if not for my personal grudges against her. They run much deeper than you could ever be aware of, I’m afraid. 

** Camilla:  ** This all works out nicely. You’re acting out, so we’ll just have to get you back in line.

** Azura:  ** You have committed enough crimes. Prepare to pay!

** Iago:  ** Alright, alright... But do make this quick, will you? I have other business to attend to. 

** Corrin:  ** The time has come to finish him. We fight!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat against Iago) _

** Iago:  ** I have had enough of you, all of you! It’s time that you paid for the inconvenience you’ve caused me!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Iago) _

** Iago:  ** Are you ready to pay for your betrayal against the crown, young Corrin?

** Corrin:  ** No. I’m ready to kill you.

** Iago:  ** You seem determined. I doubt you’ll be able to pull it off though. 

** Corrin:  ** Don’t even think about underestimating me. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.

** Iago:  ** If you’re so sure of yourself, come, fool! I will show you the full extent of my power!

_ (Iago is defeated) _

** Iago:  ** This can’t be happening... I can’t... I can’t die...

_ (After the battle, the royals and Nyx stand near Iago’s dead body) _

** Corrin:  ** Good riddance...

** Elise:  ** Princess Hinoka! Are you alright?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I... 

** Azura:  ** Elise, you need to heal her as soon as possible.

** Elise:  ** I’m on it.

_ (Elise heals Hinoka as Kaze enters) _

** Kaze:  ** Lady Hinoka...!

** Corrin:  ** Huh?  Kaze ? I thought you...

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I survived.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Kaze...

** Camilla:  ** Alright, you’ve been healed. Mind telling us what happened?

** Hinoka:  ** I’ll just say the two of us have a history...

** Corrin:  ** Why didn’t you run, Hinoka?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I-I tried... He caught me while I was trying to escape...

** Camilla:  ** And your retainers...

** Hinoka:  ** …

** Corrin:  ** You can’t leave now... You don’t have the energy to do so. Stay here,  Hinoka . We’ll take care of things.

** Hinoka:  ** Alright...

** Camilla:  ** Poor thing... Iago must have really had it out for her.

** Xander:  ** That’s one person we’ve taken care of. It’s time to eliminate Hans. Let’s get going.

** Kaze ** ** :  ** I’ll stay here with Lady  Hinoka .

** Corrin:  ** You aren’t going to try and fight us?

** Kaze ** ** :  ** What would be the point? You killed her assailant. That’s proof enough for me you’re on our side.

** Azura:  ** Thank you, Kaze... We’ll be back soon.

_ (The royals and Nyx leave  _ _ Kaze _ _  and  _ _ Hinoka _ _  behind. Camilla and Corrin walk together) _

** Camilla:  ** I can really tell how much you care about your birth family, Corrin.

** Corrin:  ** You can?

** Camilla:  ** Of course... You wouldn’t be sparing them if you didn’t care, yes?

** Corrin:  ** I suppose that’s true...

** Camilla:  ** I know the chances of this are slim, but... After this is all over, I want to get to know them better. I doubt it will be easy, but they deserve some peace from Nohr after all they’ve endured.

** Corrin:  ** That’s rather kind of you...

** Camilla:  ** It’s what I would want if I were in their position. At the end of the day, they’re people like us. They aren’t monsters. They don’t deserve to be treated as such.

** Corrin:  ** Maybe we can get together with our siblings and talk to them once peace has been restored.

** Camilla:  ** I’d like that... And I’m sure your other big sister would too.

_ (The screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iago's grudge on Hinoka doesn't really get explained in this path. I guess it's all about trade-offs. This path has Nyx info, Birthright has Hinoka info. It's even. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter too (which makes sense since Birthright also had a short endgame chapter mostly there for foreshadowing). I like it though. It's small but good.
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Iago, Corrin's army heads towards Hans, where they learn he has killed someone important to the Hoshidan royals.

_ (The scene opens with the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  royals and Nyx returning to the main area of the palace) _

** Xander:  ** Iago is out of the equation. Now, our main priority is Hans.

** Corrin:  ** This place is crawling with the king’s soldiers... The road ahead isn’t going to be easy for us.

** Camilla:  ** Nobody ever said it would be, but we have to keep going.

** Corrin:  ** I agree... Wait! There he is!

_ (Hans enters holding his axe in one hand. The blade of the axe has been stained in blood) _

** Xander:  ** Hans, what are you doing?

** Leo:  ** You seem rather proud of yourself.

** Hans:  ** I just took care of the last wall in between us and Hoshido.

** Corrin:  ** What? But I thought Ryoma was...

** Hans:  ** As it turns out, no. The  Hoshidan  queen has been alive all this time.

** Corrin:  ** Ah!

** Hans:  ** She survived the attack on the capital, but she was badly wounded as a result... I figured she would have died of infection or something similar, and yet, she still lived. I couldn’t have that.

** Azura:  ** So... You killed her?!

** Hans:  ** I’m glad to see we’re on the same page. It’s what the king wanted anyways. You understand, right?

** Elise:  ** But  Hoshido  was already ours! She was sick and dying already!

** Hans:  ** I’m not one to take political prisoners. In fact, I’m about to go take care of the last  Hoshidan  royal now. Sakura, I believe her name was. We have no reason to keep her alive now.

** Corrin:  ** No.

** Hans:  ** What do you mean, ‘no’?

** Corrin:  ** I’m not going to let you hurt her. 

** Hans:  ** This is tantamount to treason against the crown, you know! These are the king’s orders!

** Corrin:  ** Well, they’ve just been overridden.

** Hans:  ** What?

** Corrin:  ** First, we’re going to kill you. After that, the king will fall as well.  Nohr  is not a land of bloodshed and conquest inherently. You helped to make it that way. For the future generations of this continent, I will strike you down.

** Hans:  ** T-Traitor! You meant to betray us all this time!

** Corrin:  ** Glad to know you finally caught up.

** Hans:  ** Soldiers! Eliminate the royal children and their pesky troops! 

** Corrin:  ** Everyone, to arms!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat against Hans) _

** Hans:  ** You wish to change  Nohr  from the inside?! Ha! A laughable idea at best!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Hans) _

** Corrin:  ** You have done far too much to the innocent people of this land to remain alive.

** Hans:  ** Like what? Kill the  Nestrans ,  Chevois , and Hoshidans? What does it matter to you?

** Corrin:  ** Innocent people do not deserve to die. It’s that simple. 

** Hans:  ** The strong people in this world live while the weak fall. It's that simple.

** Corrin:  ** We clearly have very different philosophies. The innocent people deserve to live. The inability to fight does not mean someone is worthless.

** Hans:  ** You don’t understand strength at all then.

** Corrin:  ** I think you’ll find I understand it a lot more than you think!

_ (Hans is defeated) _

** Hans:  ** Defeated...?! Here?! No... King Garon... Help me...

_ (After the battle, the nobles look down at Hans’ body) _

** Xander:  ** Good riddance...

** Corrin:  ** It’s hard to believe someone who killed so many could be struck down so simply... A few months ago, I never would have imagined we’d be strong enough to do it.

** Camilla:  ** That’s one thing war does. It makes you stronger.

** Corrin:  ** I... I can’t stop thinking about Mother though... While we were rescuing Hinoka, he...

** Elise:  ** You can’t blame yourself for that. You couldn’t have known.

** Corrin:  ** We should have split up. Some of us should have gone to take care of Iago while the others—

** Xander:  ** Corrin!

** Corrin:  ** …

** Xander:  ** Elise is right. You couldn’t have known that would happen.

** Corrin:  ** Still... I never got to say goodbye... I never got to apologize for letting her get hurt...

** Leo:  ** Corrin, I’m sure she already knows. She was your mother.

** Corrin:  ** You think so...?

** Camilla:  ** If it makes you feel better, maybe we could help contribute to her grave after the war. I’m sure the  Hoshidan  royalty would want to bury her as soon as possible.

** Corrin:  ** I hope  Hinoka  and Sakura can forgive us for what happened...

** Azura:  ** They’re reasonable people. They’ll understand we weren’t to blame. We couldn’t have known.

** Elise:  ** From what you’ve told us, they seem nice too.

** Corrin:  ** Thank you... All of you.

_ (Nyx enters) _

** Nyx:  ** Lord Corrin, I believe it’s time. 

** Corrin:  ** You’re right... It’s time to end everything, here and now. For the glory of Nohr.

_ (The screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Hans died. Like, wow. He deserved it. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me it's three in the afternoon now and I still haven't eaten lunch so I'm going to go make a quesadilla and plan Alitia have a nice day
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Empty King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army clashes with Garon in a fight to end the war.

_ (The scene opens to show the  _ _ Nohrian _ _  royals standing together outside the  _ _ Hoshidan _ _  throne room) _

** Corrin:  ** This is it... The war is almost over.

** Xander:  ** On the other side of that door...

** Azura:  ** He is no longer the man he once was. You surely know this.

** Xander:  ** I do... And yet, I still hesitate. He is our father at the end of the day.

** Corrin:  ** I used to be bound to the same ideals, but... The father I grew up hearing about would never have ordered mass destruction upon five nations. I know that he has changed, and for the sake of the future and the man he once was, it’s my job to end it here and now.

** Camilla:  ** I agree. We’re with you, Corrin.

** Leo:  ** Let’s get in there.

** Elise:  ** No time to lose...!

_ (The royals burst into the throne room to see Garon sitting atop the  _ _ Hoshidan _ _  throne. He has transformed into a monster seemingly made out of goo) _

** Xander:  ** What in the...?!

** Corrin:  ** What?!

** Leo:  ** Father...

** Azura:  ** I don’t understand...

** Garon:  ** You... You have betrayed me...!

** Corrin:  ** What of it?

** Garon:  ** My power... GRAAAAGH!

_ (Garon leaves the throne) _

** Camilla:  ** Something is wrong...

** Elise:  ** I feel  really sick  all of a sudden...

** Garon:  ** Thalone... You traitor!!

** Corrin:  ** Thalone? But he’s...

** Leo:  ** He’s been gone for ages. 

** Azura:  ** I may not comprehend what’s going on here in its entirety, but I refuse to let this persist for any longer.

** Xander:  ** I must agree. 

** Leo:  ** I’m sensing some negative energy coming from him... It feels unhuman. 

** Corrin:  ** I feel the same way. Something has gone seriously wrong.

** Camilla:  ** I always found it odd how he went from a noble king to a degenerate fiend so quickly... Perhaps this is to blame.

** Elise:  ** I just want to make this all stop...!

** Corrin:  ** If you ask me, it’s time to put it all to an end. For the glory of Nohr, we must prevail!

_ (The battle begins) _

_ (Initiating combat with Garon) _

** Garon:  ** My power may be leaving... But I won’t use that as an excuse to lose now!

_ (Corrin initiates combat with Garon) _

** Corrin:  ** I’ve thought you to be a monster for many months now... Who would have known I was right?

** Garon:  ** Quiet, pathetic child! I... I will not...

** Corrin:  ** ...Goodbye, Garon. May hell have a fine place for you.

_ (Xander initiates combat with Garon) _

** Xander:  ** You truly have changed from the man you once were... 

** Garon:  ** Quiet, whelp!

** Xander:  ** ...Let’s end this quickly. I will not have a monster like you bringing shame to my father’s true nature.

_ (Camilla initiates combat with Garon) _

** Camilla:  ** Father... Ah, my apologies. You're not my father anymore, are you? You haven’t been for a long time. Farewell, monster. Our game is coming to a close at long last.

_ (Leo initiates combat with Garon) _

** Leo:  ** I know not what has taken you over in these recent times, but I will not let it persist. For the future!

_ (Elise initiates combat with Garon) _

** Elise:  ** I never knew you to be kind in any form... I trusted my siblings’ word on that, but I cannot ignore this anymore! 

_ (Azura initiates combat with Garon) _

** Azura:  ** You... You monster... Tell me, where are you from?

** Garon:  ** Th-Thalone... He...

** Azura:  ** Thalone...

** Garon:  ** The damn... Vallite...

** Azura:  ** Vallite? 

** Garon:  ** …

** Azura:  ** It appears I’ll have to gather the rest of the answers on my own. For now, let’s end this.

_ (Garon is defeated) _

** Garon:  ** This is impossible... Impossible!!

_ (After the battle, the royals stand around Garon’s body, which disappears in a flash of purple flame) _

** Corrin:  ** Farewell... The war is over. We’ve won.

** Xander:  ** It is regrettable it had to end this way, but... I know we made the right decision.

** Camilla:  ** It doesn’t lessen the pain though, does it?

** Xander:  ** I know of what he has done, but at the same time, it’s hard to separate him from the man I grew to love as a child...

** Leo:  ** We did the right thing. That’s what matters. Now, it’s time to begin making peace with the other nations. We need to place new rulers in  Mokushu , Notre  Sagesse , and  Cheve .  Nestra  is awaiting its lady. As for Hoshido—

** Elise:  ** Guys... We’ve got more trouble!

_ (An arrow flies across the screen, narrowly missing Corrin. The screen pans to Takumi, who is surrounded by the purple fire with blank eyes. Shortly afterwards, the screen goes black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is oddly short for the last chapter before endgame, but due to the nature of this chapter in comparison to the original, a lot of cuts were made. There's no more Heaven Corrin, no more convincing the other royals Garon is a bad guy, and no more Takumi ending. The Takumi stuff happens next time in a really long chapter, but not today.
> 
> Also, I swear this chapter is relevant to the plot. You'll just have to trust me on that one.
> 
> -Digital


	24. Endgame: Night Breaks Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war finally ends after a battle against Takumi and Mikoto.

_ (The scene opens where the previous chapter left off with the royals standing in the throne room opposite Takumi, who is on burning with purple flames) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi! You’re alive! But... What happened?!

** Takumi:  ** Betrayal... Traitor... It burns! I must... I will kill you all!

_ (Takumi fires three shots at Corrin. Corrin dodges the first one, blocks the second, but is hit and sent to the ground by the third) _

** Xander:  ** Corrin!

** Corrin:  ** I’m fine...

** Leo:  ** That purple fire... It’s the same flame we saw when Father died!

** Elise:  ** Does this mean they’re both being possessed by the same thing?!

** Camilla:  ** That is very possible. 

** Corrin:  ** This can’t be happening...

** Azura:  ** It seems we have no choice...

** Takumi:  ** This is all your fault...  Hoshido  is  dead...  All your fault! You destroyed my kingdom... My family... My people... If you die... The pain will stop...! Make it go away!!

** Corrin:  ** Takumi... Brother...

_ (Another outline appears from the purple fire. Mikoto appears from the flames, blood trailing from her lips) _

** Mikoto:  ** Nohr  must die... 

** Azura:  ** Mother?!

** Corrin:  ** No... This can’t be real...

** Camilla:  ** The purple fire must be keeping them alive...

** Xander:  ** But instead of truly living, they just want revenge on Nohr...

** Leo:  ** We’re going to have to get rid of whatever demon is inhabiting their bodies. We have no other choices.

** Elise:  ** Corrin, Azura... Are you going to be okay?

** Azura:  ** ...They both died already. They’re just like King Garon. If there’s no hope of return for them... Then we’ll have to bring their souls salvation on our own.

** Corrin:  ** I’m with Azura... For the sake of the people they once were, we need to lay their bodies to rest! This will be our final battle!

** Mikoto:  ** Why will you not come home to me, Corrin...? Nohr will pay for taking you away...

** Takumi:  ** I am the true prince of  Hoshido ... I will defend  Hoshido  and destroy  Nohr ... I will kill you all!!

_ (The battle begins) _

** Azura:  ** I always heard this song had the power to rid people of corruption... Perhaps that will work here as well...

_ (Azura begins to sing as the screen pans over to Takumi and Mikoto) _

** Takumi:  ** What is that song...?! It hurts... It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stooooooop!!

** Mikoto:  ** I know that tune... Sister... Arcadia... Is that you...? It’s me... Aquaria... I’m here...

_ (Initiating combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** I will kill... My enemies... Kill them all!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Takumi) _

** Corrin:  ** Takumi... I hope you can forgive me for this. 

** Takumi:  ** Die! Die, die, die!

** Corrin:  ** For the sake of the man you once were... I’ll save you now!

_ (Azura initiates combat against Takumi) _

** Takumi:  ** Stop that song...! It hurts!

** Azura:  ** I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you to catch this sooner... Please... I hope you can forgive me...

_ (Takumi is defeated) _

** Takumi:  ** I will... I must... Kill...

_ (Initiating combat against Mikoto) _

** Mikoto:  ** Nohr will pay... For taking my children away...!

_ (Corrin initiates combat against Mikoto) _

** Mikoto:  ** There you are... My dear, sweet child... 

** Corrin:  ** Mother...

** Mikoto:  ** Cerulean... Please... Return to my arms...!

** Corrin:  ** Cerulean? What are you talking about?

** Mikoto:  ** Come back to me...

** Corrin:  ** ...You clearly aren’t well... Please, find it in your heart to forgive me...

_ (Azura initiates combat against Mikoto) _

** Mikoto:  ** That song... Sister...

** Azura:  ** Do you know it...?

** Mikoto:  ** It’s been too long... Arcadia...

** Azura:  ** ...I’m sorry for this.

_ (Mikoto is defeated) _

** Mikoto:  ** No...  Nohr  must pay... N... No...

_ (After the battle, the royals stand around Takumi and Mikoto’s bodies. The two are dissipating into purple flame) _

** Corrin:  ** Brother... Mother... Please, rest in peace.

** Takumi:  ** Thank you... Corrin...

** Mikoto:  ** I love you...

** Corrin  ** Ah! I... I love you too... Both of you...

_ (Scene transitions to show the royals and Nyx standing together) _

** Corrin:  ** I wonder what possessed the bodies of Garon and Takumi... I’ve never seen anything like it.

** Xander:  ** As curious as I am... I’m willing to let it go for now. The war is over. We are all free.

** Corrin:  ** Now, this world can finally know peace...

** Camilla:  ** Restoration will be a long and difficult journey. 

** Leo:  ** I believe we can do it...

** Elise:  ** We should get started... Princess Sakura is surely waiting for us.

** Camilla:  ** I would like to check on Princess Hinoka as well.

** Azura:  ** In that case... Let us begin.

** Nyx:  ** There’s no time to lose.

_ (Everyone leaves except Corrin) _

** Corrin:  ** Nohr... I’ve changed you... I... I can’t believe it... For the glory of Nohr... May you be run by peace rather than conquest in future generations.

_ (The scene transitions to Castle  _ _ Krakenburg _ _. The royals are standing before their people alongside Gunter, Nyx, and Silas) _

** Gunter:  ** Garon, the previous king of Nohr, is to be succeeded by Xander, crown prince and rightful heir to the throne... King Xander will guide us and usher in a new era of peace. Accept this crown as a symbol of your rule.

** Xander:  ** Thank you, Gunter. As king, I vow to rule with dignity and kindness. I will always lead our land down the path of peace.

_ (Xander steps down to see his siblings) _

** Corrin:  ** Xander... You’re king now! I’m so proud of you!

** Leo:  ** I can’t think of anyone who would fit the role better. 

** Camilla:  ** Here’s to a fresh start for the kingdom of Nohr!

** Elise:  ** For the future!

** Corrin:  ** For the glory of Nohr!

** Azura:  ** You’ll do great things, Xander... Though I believe you have a speech to finish.

** Xander:  ** Of course.

_ (Xander returns to the stage once more) _

** Xander:  ** Thank you, fellow  Nohrians , for joining me in celebration today. The war is finally over, and we have formed a new alliance with  Hoshido . Though once enemies, our kingdoms will now strive for peace together. Since the war began, and long before, both  Nohr  and  Hoshido  were in agony. Our world was in pain. I never wish to see that happen again... Not to anyone. I won’t allow it. As such, all territories within  Nohr  will be granted autonomy. We will not seek to expand our borders for the foreseeable future. The  Nohr  of conquest is the  Nohr  of the past. In the years to come, I look forward to watching our world develop. We have a long road ahead of us. It will not be easy, but it is worth treading. On this day, as I assume my father’s throne, I vow to steady our course. The night sky is dark, but that is what allows the stars to shine so brightly. As king, I hope to be the light that guides  Nohr  out of this long night. I swear I will not rest until our beloved home awakens to a brighter tomorrow. For the great people of Nohr... Here’s to a future of peace and prosperity!

_ (Applause is heard) _

** Corrin:  ** That was a beautiful speech, Xander. I’m certain we’ll be able to do what the previous king never did. We’re going to build the kind of world that people can live happily in.

** Gunter:  ** If I could have everyone’s attention... The coronation ceremony is now complete. May King Xander reign in glory over our great kingdom forever!

** Corrin:  ** King Xander... How wonderful...

_ (The scene transitions as Xander steps down once more) _

** Corrin:  ** Well done, Xander!

** Xander:  ** What do you think? Did I sound like a worthy king?

** Corrin:  ** Absolutely! Your speech was inspiring, and you looked amazing up there! 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I must agree. 

** Sakura:  ** M-Me too!

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka ! Sakura! I’m so glad you could make it! 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I couldn’t miss such a large event. It wouldn’t be right of the future queen of  Hoshido  to pass this up.

** Camilla:  ** So,  you are going to inherit the throne... That’s lovely. You’ll make a truly stunning queen.

** Sakura:  ** It’s been hard for her to get used to it... She’s training to be more like a queen, but you can tell she was made to be a queen of the battlefield...

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Hey...! I just... I can’t help it. I never thought it would fall to me to rule  Hoshido . I suppose I took it for granted that  Ryoma  would eventually be king. After him, I suppose I expected to pass the honor to Takumi. I never had interest in the throne, but my brothers were born leaders...

** Corrin:  ** Hinoka ... I’m so sorry. You must feel awful.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** It’s fine... I’m working on it... The future is bound to be full of uncertainty though. I can’t quite forgive  Nohr  yet for all that’s happened. The way the previous king violated our land for so many years... I won’t soon forget it. In time, even those wounds will heal though... I trust you and your brother to prevent such things from ever happening again.

** Xander:  ** After all the evil that has been done in the name of Nohr, it’s natural there would be hesitation present. The lives my father has taken are a burden I will bear for the rest of my life. The blood that was spilled, the tears that fell, the hearts that were broken... I know this means little in the face of the past, but I am truly sorry for everything.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** You can’t take all the blame for that. The actions of your father aren’t your actions.

** Camilla:  ** Forgive my intrusion, but I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. I was quite concerned about you after the last time we met. Iago truly held a grudge, it seemed.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I’m fine now. No worries at all. Sakura was a huge help.

** Sakura:  ** I already lost Mother,  Ryoma , and Takumi... I didn’t want to lose you too.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Anyways... Thank you for inviting us. It’s time we returned to Hoshido. 

** Sakura:  ** We look forward to seeing you at Hinoka’s coronation.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** With that said, goodbye.

** Sakura:  ** Farewell.

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  and Sakura leave) _

** Corrin:  ** ...Off they go.

** Xander:  ** You’ll see them again soon. No need to worry.

** Camilla:  ** Shall we head to the banquet now?

** Corrin:  ** Of course!

** Xander:  ** I hope you have a nice time tonight. The war is won. We’re at peace now.

** Corrin:  ** I will. Promise.

** Nyx:  ** Leo, are you ready to go?

** Leo:  ** Of course.

_ (Nyx and Leo leave. Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Azura walk off soon after as well) _

** Corrin:  ** Silas... It feels so weird to be celebrating for once. I guess I got too used to battle.

** Silas:  ** Well, there’s no need to think of battle anymore. 

** Corrin:  ** I know... It’s all coronations and celebrations for the next few days.

** Silas:  ** And after that... The future awaits.

** Corrin:  ** Our future awaits, you mean. 

** Silas:  ** I can’t wait, my fair lady.

** Corrin:  ** Oh, you’re such a dork... 

** Silas:  ** Are you going to tell your siblings about it soon?

** Corrin:  ** Give me a few days. I don’t want to take Xander’s spotlight away and say we got engaged, you know?

** Silas:  ** Lord Leo and Lady Nyx don’t seem to be holding back.

** Corrin:  ** They’re different. We all knew they were going to be getting together soon enough.

** Silas:  ** And they didn’t see that with us?

** Corrin:  ** You may flirt, but I don’t openly do it back. Plus, we don’t have limitless romantic tension. 

** Silas:  ** And you call me the dork!

** Corrin:  ** Oh, well... Come on. Let's go have a fun time. We have guests to entertain, don’t we?

** Silas:  ** Alright, alright... But we aren’t finished with this conversation!

** Corrin: **  Of course not...

_ (Scene transitions to Corrin sitting down by a lake similar to the one where they met Azura) _

** Corrin:  ** Everyone seems to be having a great time at the banquet... I deserve a break after  all  that. 

_ (Azura comes onto the screen singing softly) _

** Corrin:  ** Hi, Azura. I didn’t expect to see you out here.

** Azura:  ** Corrin... I had something I wanted to tell you. 

** Corrin:  ** What is it?

** Azura:  ** Well... I think I want to leave  Nohr  soon.

** Corrin:  ** Are you going to Hoshido?

** Azura:  ** No... I want to know more about what power took over Garon and Takumi. I have a bad feeling about it. 

** Corrin:  ** I see... Well, I’m glad you’re following your heart.

** Azura:  ** I can’t stay in  Nohr , Corrin... I have a lot of bad memories of this place from before I went to  Hoshido . I don’t want to go to  Hoshido  either... I know I won’t be able to forget the atrocities I saw because of Garon.

** Corrin:  ** I understand that... I want you to do what’s best for you.

** Azura:  ** I can’t say if we’ll ever meet each other again, but... I know you’ll become a fine figure of peace soon enough. You’re already growing into one as it is. 

** Corrin:  ** Azura... I’m going to miss you. I trust you’ll have a nice life out there. Please, try to write, will you? I don’t want to lose touch completely.

** Azura:  ** I will. Promise.

** Corrin:  ** I love you, Azura.

** Azura:  ** I love you too, Corrin... Until next time.

_ (Azura stands and walks away, disappearing into the woods. Xander appears behind Corrin) _

** Xander:  ** Enjoying some alone time, are we?

** Corrin:  ** I’m coming back. Don’t you count me out of the festivities yet!

_ (Corrin follows Xander away, pausing briefly to stare into the woods where Azura left) _

** Corrin:  ** Thank you for everything.

_ (Scene transitions to show Elise holding onto Corrin’s arm and leading them to the throne room) _

** Elise:  ** Come on! Hurry up!

_ (Corrin stumbles as Elise nearly causes them to collide with Camilla. Camilla reaches an arm out to steady them. Leo also enters) _

** Camilla:  ** Be careful.

** Leo:  ** Time to hurry up.

_ (Leo opens the door to the throne room. Corrin, Elise, Camilla, and Leo walk towards Xander) _

** Xander:  ** There was no sense in this war, only madness and greed. War is monstrous. We are told to make war to support our country. But... It’s a lie told by those who profit from bloodshed. In my reign as Nohr’s new king, I vow to seek peace and understanding.

_ (Xander reaches out one hand as Elise pulls Corrin closer to Xander) _

** Xander:  ** With you at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the story mode!
> 
> This chapter had a lot of changes (no death for Corrin, no heaven scene, added Mikoto, Azura lived, Azura disappeared, Silas and Corrin are canon, etc.), but I really like the end product.
> 
> I was going to post the epilogue tomorrow, but I feel like releasing it now. Expect that in a few minutes.
> 
> -Digital


	25. Epilogue

Following the war, few Hoshidan retainers survived. Kaze lived through the invasion but went missing soon after. Rumor has it he was tasked by the queen to investigate something of unknown origin. Yukimura assisted the next ruler of Hoshido as he had done for Sumeragi and Mikoto before.

Mokushu never stabilized itself again. Following the death of Kotaro, the land fell apart. In the end, it became part of the newly reestablished Kohga. 

Cheve wound up being part of Nohr following the war. Its heir, once thought to be alive, was never found and, and their true identity is still unknown.

Sakura was released from Nohrian captivity after the final battle, but she was never the same. She supposedly suffered from many mental health issues as a result of the Hoshidan massacre she witnessed at Fort Jinya. She remained close to her sister always. 

Hinoka went to great lengths to restore Hoshido to its former glory. Much like Sakura, she struggled with depression for the rest of her life. She forged a peace treaty with Nohr but still kept her distance at all times.

**Shura, Righteous Rebel**

With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the difficult task of rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. It became a safe haven for people of all backgrounds and enjoyed an era of peace with Shura as its ruler.

**Izana, Lord of Leisure**

Izana returned to Izumo after the war and helped to rebuild the nation after the damage it suffered in the war. He was honored by his people as a just ruler and was remembered fondly for his celebrations. **  
**

**Gunter, Inveterate Knight**

Gunter served at Corrin's side for the rest of his life. He was a stern general in the Nohrian army that brought many victories to the royal family when various threats arose.

**Anna, Secretive Merchant**

Anna returned her merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down for generations following the Great Pheuyuran War.  **  
**

**Mozu, Rural Powerhouse**

Mozu returned to her village and began rebuilding it. Inspired by her efforts, nearby towns began their own restoration efforts. Mozu was eventually hailed as a local hero and humanitarian. 

**Beruka, Quiet Assassin**

After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for once-treasured assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies.

**Felicia, Maid Mayhem and Benny, Gentle Giant**

Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. She and Benny worked alongside one another before retiring to the forest in their later years.

**Peri, Childish Killer and Niles, Cruel to be Kind**

Peri and Niles were known to be dutiful retainers to their respective lords. Despite it being unexpected, they grew close and forged a strong relationship that would last all their lives.

**Arthur, Hapless Hero and Effie, Army of One**

Arthur and Effie eventually retired from their positions as retainers but remained close with Elise always. They forged a small mercenary band and lived happily traveling the realm many times over.

**Selena, Cutting Wit and Laslow, Dancing Duelist**

Laslow and Selena vanished following the war. They were known to mysteriously appear and disappear at random points, never explaining where they were going or had come from in the process.

**Flora, Cold as Ice and Jakob, Devoted Servant**

Flora returned to the Ice Tribe, helping it regain its independence and prosperity. She eventually succeeded her father as chief. Jakob, while initially hesitant to leave Corrin, grew to love his life in the Ice Tribe. They freed it of its chains permanently through their work. **  
**

**Lilith, Draconic Mystery**

Lilith was scarcely mentioned in history. Legends tell of a fish-like dragon ruling over worlds besides Pheuyura, and some historians believe this dragon was somehow tied to Lilith, perhaps through reincarnation. **  
**

**Elise, Budding Flower and Odin, Aching Blood**

The records of Elise and Odin following the war are limited. They are thought to have run away together, though testimonies from the other Nohrian royals claimed they returned every once in a while with their son and daughter in tow.

**Leo, Sorcerous Prince and Nyx, Cursed by Youth**

Leo and Nyx left behind the life granted to them as Nohrian royalty. Instead, they went to Nestra and worked to restore it in as many ways as they could. Nyx became the first duchess of Nestra with Leo at her side. Nestra returned to its former glory under their rule and may have even surpassed what it once was.

**Camilla, Bewitching Beauty and Keaton, Lupine Collector**

Camilla traveled between the palace and Keaton's home with her peculiar companion in tow. Keaton became the leader of his tribe with Camilla as his bride. They raised two children together who shared Keaton's wolf features.

**Xander, Paragon Knight and Charlotte, Wily Warrior**

As king of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity. He signed a peace treaty with Hoshido as well. Charlotte was a caring wife and mother, and they lived together happily and genuinely.

**Azura, Lady of the Lake**

There are no official records or stories of Azura from after the war. She was such a mysterious figure that later generations wondered if she truly existed, or if she was merely a spirit in human form. Some say they saw a blue-haired woman with an angelic singing voice near the border of Hoshido alongside a ninja, but none of these rumors have evidence behind them. **  
**

**Corrin, Crux of Fate and Silas, Loyal Knight**

Corrin fell in love with her closest companion after the war. Silas became a general in the Nohrian army. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working to spread peace across Pheuyura for their whole life.

_You have followed the path of conquest and fate_

_And yet_

_You must wonder_

_What would things have been like_

_If your choice had been different?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Conquest is over!
> 
> The Fates rewrite is going to take a bit of a break for now. I don't know where I'm going next (Heirs of Fate and Revelation are my two primary ideas along with Hidden Truths). It'll be a while before the next path starts because I have to do some heavy planning for whatever comes next. Also, I want to keep my schedule open for when Three Houses drops in a little over two weeks. 
> 
> However, this doesn't mean I'm disappearing off the face of the Earth. If you want to, you can suggest support conversations either here or in my discord server (which I'm pretty sure I've already advertised here, but you can also find it via the linktree in my Twitter bio @__digitaldreams). I'll still be writing other things even if this is taking a break. If you want to talk to me in the meantime, I highly encourage you to again check out discord.
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this rewrite of Conquest. Until next time!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
